Lágrimas del alma
by ImperatorKnight
Summary: Jotaro Kujo y Noriaki Kakyoin son amigos de la infancia. Ambos descubrirán a través de sueños y memorias de sus vidas pasadas todo aquello que sus almas les claman.
1. Capítulo 01

Los personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure pertenecen a Hirohiko Araki-sensei. La historia se desarrollará en una época diferente y un poco más accesible tecnológicamente; iré colocando las fechas.

•••

Partes «Entre estos símbolos» corresponden a recuerdos y sueños.

_Letras cursivas son pensamientos. _

Muchas gracias por su atención. Vamos al fic. nwn

•••

16 de Enero de 1989

«Creo que todo comenzó una noche cuando apenas tenía uso de razón.

Me soñé a mí mismo flotando en un espacio oscuro. Me dolía mucho el estómago, estaba solo y tenía mucho miedo; no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Así fue hasta que una persona apareció frente a mí. Era un hombre enorme y de aspecto intimidante. No recuerdo cómo era su rostro, pero sé que me sonrió, y esa sonrisa me dio tanta paz que dejé de llorar. Entonces… extendió sus brazos, y mi pecho se llenó de una calidez tal, que mi pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Fui hacia él sin pensar; sólo sabía que quería ir directo a sus brazos y poder sentir esa calidez en mí.

Pero antes de poder acercarme, él desapareció y fue reemplazado por otra persona. Aunque no sé si lo era, más bien parecía un fantasma de color morado. Conjeturas de un niño, supongo.

Me paralicé, y ese "fantasma" apuntó hacia mí. Cuando lo hizo, todo mi entorno se llenó de muchos destellos color verde esmeralda. Sonreí, era hermoso.

Después, esos destellos se transformaron en una especie de lianas que se envolvieron a mi alrededor. Me maravillé y asusté casi a partes iguales.

La luz esmeralda me cubrió por completo. Fue entonces cuando desperté. Pero no lo hice solo.

A partir de ese día, habría alguien más que estaría a mi lado el resto de mi vida. Todo provocado por ese sueño.»

•••

22 de Agosto de 1991

«Estaba en el parque cercano a mi hogar, esperando a que mi madre me llamara para la hora de comer. Era jueves y el clima era cálido.

Ah, también era mi cumpleaños número seis. Había otros niños en el mismo parque jugando alegres y despreocupados, como se supone que deben ser los niños normales.

… Pero yo no era normal.

Ese día tan sólo me encontraba sentado en un columpio. Me balanceaba de vez en vez, esperando a que la propia inercia me detuviera. Ningún niño se me acercó. No parecía que me odiaran, pero igual sabía que yo no les agradaba; sus miradas me lo decían todo.

Mientras me mecía, de la nada una pelota me golpeó la cabeza. No la vi venir, y el golpe fue tan repentino que mi sien chocó contra una de las cadenas del columpio. Unos niños no muy lejos comenzaron a murmurar que "le habían pegado al raro".

No me levanté, sólo me quejé un poco del dolor y me froté la sien. Miré que la pelota, que había rebotado no muy lejos de ahí, fue recogida por un niño que después se acercó a mí, con los mismos ojos despectivos con los que miraban todos.

—Hey, niño raro, ¿por qué no nos devolviste la pelota?—

Desvié la mirada. —_No tenía por qué hacerlo. Ustedes me golpearon con ella, deberías disculparte. —_ Quise decirle, pero mis palabras no salieron.

Esa era una situación regular. Todos esos niños en el vecindario eran iguales. Nunca les interesó acercarse a mí y yo tampoco a ellos. Incluso mi madre lo sabía, y por eso en ningún momento me preguntó por qué no quise tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, dado que no tenía ningún amigo. Sin embargo ese día aún esperaba mi pastel favorito. Mamá hacía el mejor betún, y además encima lo cubría de muchas cerezas, mis favoritas.

Me sumergí un momento en mis pensamientos. Inclusive olvidé que ese niño seguía parado frente a mí esperando una respuesta que nunca le di.

—Mocoso tonto. — Refunfuñó.

_—¿Me dijo mocoso? —_ A pesar de que se veía apenas un par de años mayor que yo, aunque tal vez se veía de más edad por ser algo corpulento. Miré que fue a recoger la pelota, que por cierto noté que era de fútbol, y regresó hacia mí. Luego la levantó sobre su cabeza. —Debería golpearte de nuevo, tal vez así dejes de estar en las nubes. —

Era la primera vez que me sucedía eso. Normalmente sólo me ignoraban, a veces me empujaban y me sacaban de los otros juegos cuando ellos querían usarlos; yo jamás peleé por nada. Pero ahora estaban a punto de golpearme con un balón de fútbol. Intenté pensar tan rápido como pude: Quitarme y correr, quedarme y recibir el golpe, o bien usar a mi… "amigo".

_—No. —_ Pensé rápido. Sabía que eso me daría muchos más problemas, y que correr sólo empeoraría todo, así que opté por recibir el golpe con la esperanza de que así me dejaría en paz. Me preparé incluso para llorar si me dolía mucho.

… Gracioso, ahora que lo pienso.

No obstante mientras, de nuevo, me sumergía en mis propios pensamientos, el niño se detuvo, luego dejó caer la pelota y de repente se fue corriendo.

En cuanto se apartó de mi vista miré que detrás de él había otro niño. ¿Cómo no lo vi llegar?

Lo primero que noté de él fue su intenso cabello negro y grandes ojos color turquesa. Me miró un momento y después pateó la pelota que el otro niño dejó caer. Seguido de eso se fue a sentar al columpio contiguo.

Lo miré curioso, no pude evitarlo, y por supuesto que lo notó.

—Debiste levantarte y golpearlo, ¿sabes?— Me dijo sin mirarme y comenzó a balancearse en el columpio. No quise hablarle… no quería más problemas, pero ese niño se veía tan despreocupado y su comentario me había parecido tan casual, que algo dentro de mí se desinhibió.

—No iba a empezar una pelea que no podía ganar. Mi mamá lloraría si de nuevo llego con moretones a mi casa. —

—_¿De nuevo?... —_

—Además, tú lo echaste. ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Qué le hiciste?— Era la primera vez que le hacía dos preguntas seguidas a otro niño. Vi que sonrió un poco. —Sólo le dije que le daría una paliza si se atrevía a lanzarte ese balón. —

Me impresioné, lo admito. —¿En serio? ¿Y si aún así me lo hubiera lanzado? —

—Entonces ahora mismo ese niño estaría llorando. — Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que le creí, un poco boquiabierto. —Wow… — Respondí en voz baja, más para mí mismo que para él. Ese niño tenía toda la auto-confianza de la que yo carecía.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una experiencia nueva para mí. Él siguió hablando sobre lo que le haría a cualquiera que lo molestara, y a cualquiera que lo hiciera enfadar. Incluso alardeó que le propinaría algunos movimientos especiales de algún artista marcial extranjero que no conocía.

Por primera vez en mi vida, charlé amenamente con otro niño de mi edad. El tiempo pasó sin siquiera darme cuenta.»

•••

8 de Agosto de 1991

«Recién nos habíamos mudado al vecindario. La casa era muy espaciosa, con un jardín enorme y grandes paredes. Mi padre la había buscado y comprado con especial cuidado para que mamá y yo viviéramos con comodidad. Respeto a papá por eso, aunque suela viajar con frecuencia y casi no pueda estar con nosotros.

Yo solía jugar por los alrededores mientras terminaba la mudanza. Aún eran vacaciones de verano; nos habíamos mudado justo a tiempo para que pudiera entrar al colegio en el nuevo ciclo escolar, aunque aún faltaban algunas semanas.

Un día mientras mamá y yo paseábamos por el barrio, nos detuvimos en un parque de juegos. Quise ir a entretenerme cuando ella se quedó platicando con otras madres en el lugar. Había varios niños acaparando los juegos, pero hubo niñas que me cedieron sus lugares. Jamás me gustó ese trato preferencial hacia mí, eran molestas. Varias peleaban entre ellas para quedarse a jugar conmigo, aunque yo quisiera estar solo o jugar con otros niños.

Me alejé un poco para ir a la resbaladilla, era alta y no podía esperar para deslizarme. Cuando subí las escaleras, noté algo a lo lejos, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Era un niño, ¿o tal vez una niña? Su rojizo cabello rizado me confundió un poco, aunque por sus ropas supuse que era un niño. Solo, alejado de todos, cerca de un arenero y sentado en el pasto.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándolo; había algo que me llamaba la atención pero no entendí qué. Tal vez era el hecho de que parecía mirar "algo" o a "alguien", aunque no hubiera nada ni nadie cerca. Poco después vi que otro niño se acercó a él, le dirigió unas palabras y el niño pelirrojo se fue. _—¿Lo quitó de ahí? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué lo permite? —_

… Me molesté. Por primera vez, vi algo que me hizo chasquear la lengua.

Regresé a ese parque un par de veces más, pero no volví a ver a ese niño, hasta dos semanas después.»

•••

«Lo vi en un columpio, de nuevo, a lo lejos. Dudé un momento si debía acercarme o no. Que estuviera apartado tal vez significaba que quería estar solo; entendía el sentimiento después de todo. Había un grupo de niños jugando fútbol. De repente uno de ellos pateó el balón y golpeó directo en la cabeza del niño pelirrojo. Fui de inmediato y cuando estuve cerca, vi a un niño grandulón frente a él, preparado para pegarle con la pelota. En serio me molesté, así que me acerqué por detrás y lo amenacé con golpearlo si se atrevía a hacerlo. Funcionó, aunque sí estaba preparado para pelear con él si lo hacía.

Fue entonces cuando pude verlo de cerca. Seguía tranquilo, a pesar de lo que le estaba a punto de pasar. Su curioso mechón de cabello largo, rojo y rizado casi le cubría uno de sus serenos ojos púrpuras. Me pareció una apariencia inusual pero interesante. Al mismo tiempo él se me quedó mirando, tal vez esperando a que dijera algo, pero no pude al momento. Sólo me senté en el otro columpio y comencé a moverme.

Le dije que debió defenderse, pero me respondió que no podría ganarle, y me dio a entender que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. "—Mi mamá lloraría si de nuevo llego con moretones a mi casa. —" Me dijo.

—_¿De nuevo?... — _Pensé. Me quedé en blanco por un segundo pero él me preguntó qué fue lo que le había dicho a ese niño grandulón. La voz del pelirrojo era tranquila, justo como su apariencia; me hizo querer darle más confianza, así que sólo le dije que lo amenacé con darle una paliza.

… Gracioso, ahora que lo pienso.

El niño me miró un poco sorprendido y me preguntó qué habría hecho si le hubieran pegado igual. Le dije alardeando que ahora mismo estaría llorando. Él se sorprendió más y esbozó un ligero "wow" que alcancé a escuchar. Admito que me sentí bien al ver esa expresión en él, tanto que empecé a parlotear sin parar. Charlamos mucho tiempo, no tuve noción de cuánto, hasta que el niño miró en dirección a una señora que parecía buscarlo. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de su madre, puesto que eran un poco parecidos.

—Tengo que irme. — Se levantó del columpio y se quedó de pie. Lo miré con deseos de decirme algo, pero no parecía atreverse.

—Si quieres podemos jugar de nuevo por aquí otro día. — Rompí el silencio.

—Umm, yo…— Balbuceó tímido. –A decir verdad… hoy es mi cumpleaños. —

—… ¿Qué?—

—¿Q-Quieres… venir a comer a mi casa? ¡Habrá pastel!— Su mirada resplandeció.

–_Qué lindo. — _Un raro pensamiento para un niño, lo sé. —Claro, suena bien. — Respondí casi al instante. Lo vi sorprenderse y sonreír. —_...Qué lindo. — _Pensé de nuevo. _—_Aunque debo avisarle a mi mamá. — Dicho eso, y admito que me emocioné un poco, quise bajarme del columpio saltando mientras seguía balanceándome. Al hacerlo, di un mal paso y terminé cayendo ridículamente en el suelo, ensuciándome de tierra.

—¡¿Estás bien?! — Exclamó preocupado yendo hacia mí. Me levanté tan rápido como pude, un poco avergonzado. Y ese niño… sin quitar ese semblante, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo frotó un poco por mi cara llena de polvo para limpiarla y después entregármelo. —Quédatelo, ¿en serio estás bien? — Asentí para mitigar su preocupación mientras terminaba de limpiarme el rostro con ese pañuelo de patrones verdes estampados y unas pequeñas cerezas bordadas en una esquina. —Sí, estoy bien, no es nada… — En ese momento caí en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre; él lo intuyó.

—¡Ah! Me llamo Kakyoin, Kakyoin Noriaki. ¿Y tú? — Mi pecho me dolió cuando escuché su nombre; en ese momento no supe por qué.

—Soy Kujo Jotaro. — Él reaccionó de forma un poco extraña al escuchar mi nombre, pero no le tomé importancia. Ese día conocí a quien se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, e incluso recibí indirectamente un regalo suyo el día de su propio cumpleaños.»

•••

Esa misma noche, ninguno de los dos niños pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Ambos se hallaban pensando el uno en el otro.

Para Noriaki fue un día espléndido. Por fin había podido hacer un amigo. _—Incluso cantó "feliz cumpleaños" junto con mis padres. —_ Recordó contento. Cuando su madre vino a recogerlo, una bonita mujer rubia, supo que no vivían muy lejos entre sí. Eso lo hizo feliz; así podrían jugar otro día sin problemas.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba. Reflexionando, se levantó y sentó en su cama. Luego su "amigo especial" se hizo presente. Un pequeño ser de apariencia humanoide color verde esmeralda, a quien nadie más que él podía ver. Sabía muy bien que no era su imaginación; habían estado juntos por más de dos años y poco a poco iba descubriendo las cosas que era capaz de hacer.

_—Ahora que por fin tengo un amigo… Si él lo descubriera, estoy seguro que pensará que estoy loco. — _Una vez más, decidió callar por su propio bien. También pensó en la sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre. —_Jotaro… — _Sintió una punzada en el estómago que se elevó hasta su corazón, sintiendo cómo palpitó más rápido.

Entre tanto, Jotaro se preguntó cómo un niño tan agradable como él podía ser tan solitario y tener tanta dificultad para hacer amigos. Tanto que incluso le pidió a él, a quien acababa de conocer ese mismo día, que lo acompañara en su cumpleaños.

—_Es triste… — _Recordó que antes de despedirse, éste se había disculpado por no poder darle un regalo, a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo respondió: —"Que hayas venido es el mejor regalo que he tenido."— Junto con la sonrisa más bonita que he visto. —_¿Es raro que piense que un niño es bonito?... No, es su culpa por tener cara de niña. — _Y mientras pensaba en esa sonrisa, por fin se quedó dormido.

•••

«Esa noche tuve el primero de los muchos raros sueños que seguirían a lo largo de los años.

Me encontré entre las sombras, caminando sin rumbo. Demasiado oscuro; no podía ver ni siquiera mis propias manos. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando algo apareció.

Eran alguna especie de tentáculos o cuerdas, demasiado brillantes. Me recordaban a la luz de las medusas bioluminiscentes que llegué a ver en televisión; sólo que éstas eran verdes. Brillaban como gemas, pero se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. Me sorprendí y despertó mi curiosidad al instante.

Se extendían a la distancia, formando un camino. Lo seguí; todo mi temor se esfumó en ese momento. Claro que… eso fue hasta que lo vi.

Al final del camino de cuerdas, noté que había una persona dándome la espalda. Un adulto, ya que era mucho más alto que yo; aún estaba lejos, pero dejé de caminar. En ese momento sólo veía sus zapatos y su alta silueta, pero entonces… los tentáculos comenzaron a alejarse de mí para rodear a esa persona, iluminándolo. Entre más se iluminó, más mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Y luego aterrados.

Grité y desperté cubierto de sudor. Poco después entró mamá, me abrazó en su regazo y me dio consuelo, diciéndome que sólo había sido un mal sueño. Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla, pero esa sensación fue tan vívida que jamás la olvidaría. Sobretodo a esa persona que, al iluminarse casi por completo, pude percatarme de dos cosas antes de despertar:

Era un hombre, un hombre pelirrojo… con un enorme agujero traspasándole el abdomen.»

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. TwT Ahora, algunas aclaraciones antes de continuar:

Esta es una línea de tiempo original y aparecerán personajes que no tendrán su edad canónica o bien ni siquiera deberían estar ahí.

También el parentesco entre algunos padres, hijos, abuelos, etc. será diferente. Todo se irá sabiendo conforme avance la historia.

Lamento por adelantado y por el resto del fic por las múltiples fallas (de ortografía, puntuaciones, pleonasmos varios) que seguramente tendré; espero que al menos se entienda bien y que la lectura les sea amena. ñwñ

Es un pequeño tributo que no le hace justicia a mi gran obsesión por el JotaKak. Pero está hecho con mucho amor. Dedicado a mi querida senpai, (tú sabes quién eres, I love you *w*) quien me introdujo a éste vórtice sin control y sin salida llamado fandom de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. XD

Gracias por darle una oportunidad. ;;v;;


	2. Capítulo 02

•••

4 de Enero de 1997

Habían pasado casi seis años desde que Jotaro y Noriaki se hicieron amigos y muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. Aunque, ninguno de los dos sabía qué tan importantes se convertirían esas vivencias… hasta ese día.

Faltaba menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de Jotaro. El pelirrojo había ahorrado muchas de sus mesadas para comprarle un buen regalo a su gran amigo. Era sábado y hacía frío; ese día parecía que iba a nevar. —_Él es más de un año y medio mayor que yo, pero no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros. — _Aunque no en los mismos grados, sí estudiaban en la misma escuela, así que podían caminar a sus hogares juntos, rara vez no lo hacían. Él quería comprarle el videojuego más popular del año pasado para que pudieran jugar juntos. _—Aunque Jotaro no es bueno en los videojuegos y lo sabe, nunca ha rechazado mis invitaciones. —_

Aún eran vacaciones de invierno, pero retornarían a clases el lunes, así que esa era su última semana libre. Noriaki se dirigía a la casa de Jotaro, quien seguro lo estaría esperando. Habían hecho planes para ir a un santuario cercano a rezar por un buen año; ya habían ido con sus familias el día primero, pero ahora querían ir solos y comprar talismanes para la buena suerte. Eran las diez de la mañana; el sol lentamente seguía alzándose sobre el cielo un poco nublado. El menor vestía un largo abrigo color lila y una gruesa bufanda gris así que el frío matutino no parecía ser un problema.

Al estar cerca de la casa de Jotaro, el pelirrojo notó a su amigo afuera esperándolo, así que aceleró el paso. —¡Jotaro! — Alzó y agitó el brazo para que pudiera verlo.

—Ah, Noriaki. — Respondió el otro, caminando a su encuentro. —Vaya que te abrigaste bien, no hace tanto frío. — Jotaro sólo vestía una chamarra azul marino a la que ni siquiera le había subido el cierre. Debajo, usaba una camisa blanca con la palabra "star" estampada en rojo. Ambos niños usaban pantalón y botas para invierno.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Estamos bajo cero hoy! — El menor rio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el santuario platicando con amenidad, como siempre.

Sin embargo, ese día sería diferente. Ambos revivirían un recuerdo que aquellos niños de en ese entonces 11 y casi 13 años nunca habían hablado.

•••

Al llegar al santuario y después de rezar, los jovencitos fueron a conseguir sus amuletos. —Mira, mi amuleto es verde, ¿y el tuyo? —

—Morado. —

—¿Qué deseaste, Jotaro? —

—¡Hey! Eso es de mala suerte. — Sonrió sabiendo con qué intención lo había preguntado.

—Hehe, lo sé, lo siento. Pensé que te tomaría desprevenido. — El pelirrojo desvió su mirada. —_El único que me puede tomar desprevenido eres tú después de todo… —_

—¿Qué piensas? —

—¿Uh?... ¡Ah! No… no es nada. — Noriaki era así siempre; a veces se perdía en sus propios pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención alrededor. En momentos parecía ser un niño distante e inaccesible. Aunque eso hacía sentir a Jotaro especial, pensando que era el único que podía entenderlo. _—Lo que deseé es que ingreses a la misma escuela secundaria que yo. — _Recordó para sí. Su amigo seguía en sexto grado, así que el mayor estaba seguro que todavía no había pensado en cuál secundaria seguiría estudiando.

Entre tanto, Noriaki había pedido un deseo abismalmente diferente. —_Deseé poder tener el valor éste año de confesarte... su existencia. — _

•••

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Después de dejar el templo los niños fueron a almorzar a una cafetería cercana y platicaron sobre sus planes para las próximas vacaciones. —Apenas regresaremos a clases y ya estamos pensando en las vacaciones de verano. — Noriaki sonrió. A Jotaro le gustaba mucho verlo sonreír. El menor tenía el mismo sentimiento por su gran amigo.

Al salir de la cafetería, ambos notaron el cielo más nublado que antes.

—Está haciendo más frío, nevará pronto. —

—Todavía es temprano, pero deberíamos irnos a casa ahora. — Jotaro asintió. Mientras caminaban a casa, el niño de chamarra azul dejó casi de hablar.

—Jotaro, ¿tienes frío? ¡Tu nariz está roja! —

—No, estoy bien. — Noriaki se detuvo, se quitó su bufanda y se la puso a su amigo, quien al principio intentó resistirse. —No la necesito, yo soporto mucho mejor el frío que tú. —

—Oh vamos, tu casa está más lejos que la mía, además no tengo tanto frío como crees. — Insistió y terminó de colocarle la prenda. No era la primera vez que Noriaki hacía cosas así, y no se refería a su naturaleza amable, sino a la invasión de su espacio personal. Ya antes le había puesto sus propios guantes un invierno atrás o cedido su gorra en verano. Jotaro sabía que no tenía sentido insistir, su amigo era persistente con él, o quizás el propio Jotaro era muy permisivo. Sea como fuere, tener sus ropas no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Justo al llegar a casa del pelirrojo, empezó a nevar.

—Oh no... ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy, Jotaro? —

—No, prometí que llegaría a cenar, además sabes que yo no vivo muy lejos. —

—He contado el tiempo, aproximadamente veinticuatro minutos a pie, nueve en bicicleta a buena velocidad. —

—Eres un nerd. —

—¡Haha! ¡Tonto! — Rieron. Bromas entre amigos de lo más natural. Se despidieron, Noriaki entró a su casa y Jotaro siguió su camino.

•••

Rumbo a su hogar, el niño de ojos turquesa se cubrió el rostro del viento frío con la bufanda. Le llegaba hasta la nariz; podía oler el aroma de su buen amigo y… le agradaba. Mucho más de lo que siquiera podía darse cuenta.

—_Le regresaré su bufanda el lunes en la escuela. — _Jotaro pensó en todo lo que quería decirle, desde lo más trivial hasta aquello que no lo dejaba dormir a veces por las noches. Pensó que tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo y lo tomaría con calma…

O eso creía…

•••

Una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa, Jotaro escuchó pasos veloces a la distancia, apenas perceptibles por la nieve acumulándose. Al voltear, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Noriaki, corriendo hacia él. Llorando…

Jotaro entró en pánico y corrió también en su encuentro.

—¡¿Noriaki?! ¡¿Qué sucede?¡ ¡¿Qué tienes?¡ —

Sollozando y casi sin aliento, el menor intentó responder. —¡Jo… taro! ¡Jotaro! —

—¡¿Qué pasa?¡ —

—¡Vamos a… mudarnos! ¡Nos iremos a otra ciudad! — Jotaro se quedó mudo.

••••••

Gracias por leer. ;;w;;


	3. Capítulo 03

•••

—Sí, no se preocupe Kakyoin-san, cuidaremos bien a su hijo, se lo prometo. Sí… sí, de acuerdo. Hasta luego. — La madre de Jotaro, Holly-san, era una mujer amable y cariñosa que siempre se alegraba de tener al gran amigo de su hijo en su hogar. Aunque ahora no estaban en las mejores circunstancias. Después de terminar la llamada con la madre de Noriaki, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, quien no se despegaba ni un centímetro del aún lloroso pelirrojo. Eso le trajo recuerdos. La joven madre miraba a quien aún consideraba su pequeño hijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar también.

—Ya llamé a casa de Noriaki-kun. Puede quedarse aquí por hoy. —

—… Muchas… gracias. — El pequeño pelirrojo no podía hablar sin quebrar su voz.

—Haré la cena en un momento, prepararé algo delicioso para ustedes. — Sonrió con dulzura. —¡Oh! Y habrá chocolate caliente. Será una noche fría, traeré una manta térmica. — Al salir de la habitación, se le borró la sonrisa. —_Es una verdadera pena... — _Holly-san pensó en lo triste que sería para ambos tener que separarse.

•••

—Cuando llegué a casa, mamá me dijo que habían transferido a mi papá, y que teníamos que mudarnos la próxima semana. — Hablaba aún entre lágrimas, pero un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de la escuela? Todavía falta un semestre para terminar. —

—Intenté decírselo, pero respondió que con mi promedio puedo entrar directamente a séptimo grado un semestre antes. —

—¡Tch! — El menor lo miró y sonrió un poco. —… ¿Qué? —

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hacer ese ruido. —

—Hacía mucho que no me enfadaba tanto… — Sentados en el tatami, ambos se miraron en silencio un momento. Jotaro observó los lindos ojos púrpuras de Noriaki. Su esclerótica estaba enrojecida y sus párpados un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. Al verlo, recordó lo que pasó hace algunos años.

Era el verano de 1992, los niños tenían casi un año siendo amigos, pero ya se habían tomado bastante cariño. Ese día sería el primero en el que Noriaki pasaría la noche en casa de los Kujo. Para el menor era perfecto, Holly-san cocinaba delicioso y siempre se sentía cómodo cuando iba de visita. Era una casa bastante amplia tradicional japonesa, algo inusual para él, que vivía en un departamento normal junto a sus padres.

•••

«Jugábamos en el jardín, tal vez a la pelota, tal vez a atraparnos… ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien. A pesar de que Noriaki es un niño tranquilo, podía jugar tan enérgico y animado como cualquiera, y ese día no era la excepción. Tenemos un estanque con peces koi; siempre nos decían que no nos acercáramos, pero estábamos tan entretenidos que lo olvidamos por completo. Era un día soleado, pero hacía mucho viento. Vi con claridad cómo una ráfaga dejó caer varias hojas de uno de los árboles que bloquearon por un ínfimo segundo el campo de visión de mi amigo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para descuidarse y tropezar. Por poco cae al estanque, pero alcanzó a sostenerse, aunque eso no impidió que se golpeara con las rocas decorativas que lo rodean.

—¡Noriaki! — Rápido fui hacia él y lo ayudé a levantarse. Se veía adolorido, se había golpeado la frente y raspado el antebrazo y la pierna. Como fue un día caluroso ambos usábamos shorts y camiseta cortos, lo que empeoró las raspaduras.

Entramos a casa y Noriaki se veía con ganas de llorar.

—Llamaré a mi mamá. —

—¡No! — Me detuvo con énfasis. —Fue mi culpa por acercarme al estanque. Además no me duele tanto, mira, ni siquiera estoy sangrando. No quiero que te regañen por mi causa. — Eso lo dijo porque mamá nos dio permiso de jugar en el jardín siempre y cuando no nos acercáramos al estanque y que yo cuidara apropiadamente de Noriaki; no hice ninguna de las dos cosas.

Me sentí muy mal pero acepté no decir nada. —De todos modos traeré lo que mi mamá usa para curarme cuando me lastimo. — No recordaba cómo se llama ese desinfectante. Cuando regresé, vi que mi amigo había dejado escapar una lágrima. Cuando lo miré se limpió el rostro con su mano. Mi pecho me dolía por verlo así, pero aún no podía poner en palabras o acciones ese sentimiento llamado empatía.

—Mira, éste es un spray que no arde cuando te lo pones. — Era un antiséptico. —También traje ésta tela para cubrirte, como lo que me han puesto a mí cuando me corto. — Así le llamé a las vendas.

—Gracias. — Dijo en voz baja. Noriaki se quedó en silencio mientras traté con torpeza sus raspones. No se quejó ni lloró. Y yo no lo soportaba…

—Noriaki. — Hablé, intentando mantener la calma. —Está bien si lloras, ¿sabes? Si te duele, quéjate, enójate. No tienes porqué aguantar; estás conmigo, si te avergüenza te prometo no decirle a nadie. — Me miró sorprendido, pero pronto cambió su semblante. Comenzó a llorar; grandes lágrimas brotaron de sus bonitos ojos violetas, deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Gimoteó y cerró sus ojos.

—¿Te duele mucho? — Él negó con la cabeza.

A pesar de que fui yo quien le dijo eso, ahora lo que quería hacer era calmarlo. Recordé lo que hacía mamá cada vez que me ponía a llorar cuando era más pequeño. Tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y besé su párpado cerrado, cerca del lagrimal. Noriaki abrió los ojos, un poco desconcertado.

—Me dijeron que si besas donde te duele, dejará de hacerlo. — Seguido de esa frase, le besé el golpe de su frente. No besé sus otros raspones porque ya estaban cubiertos por el vendaje. Así que lo besé en las mejillas. Y después en su boca.

—Pensé que sólo los papás se besaban ahí. — Me dijo con inocencia.

—Mamá me dijo que besas ahí a la persona que más quieres, como ella con papá. — Y era una verdad absoluta para mi mente de ocho años. Entonces lo besé de nuevo. Lo hice hasta que se tranquilizó. Cinco, tal vez seis besos en sus pequeños labios hinchados. ¿Mis acciones significan que Noriaki es a quien más quiero? Supongo que era demasiado joven e ingenuo para entenderlo en ese momento, pero pronto lo haría, porque mi madre entró a la habitación y miró algo pasmada lo que le estaba haciendo a mi amigo.

—¿Jo-Jotaro? — Vi a mi madre llamándome, y luego lo vi a él, mirándome sorprendido también, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Mamá, tranquila y comprensiva, nos explicó con mucha paciencia qué significaba un beso en la boca entre dos personas que se quieren mucho. —Yo amo a papá, y papá me ama a mí, por eso nos casamos y nos podemos besar aquí. — Se señaló sus propios labios.

—Entonces si amo a Noriaki y me caso con él, ¿puedo besarlo también? — Imagino que para mi mamá fue un poco difícil que el que aún consideraba su "bebé", le hiciera esa clase de preguntas.

—Oh cariño, hablemos de esto cuando crezcas un poco más, ¿te parece? — Luego miró al aún abochornado Noriaki, y después a las heridas cubiertas por las gasas. Y creo que ahí lo entendió todo. Me halagó por curarlo y consolarlo e intentó desviar el tema, llevándonos a la cocina a merendar.

Jamás le pregunté a Noriaki lo que pensó o sintió por lo que hice, hasta ese día de invierno, cuando supimos que nos íbamos a separar.

Porque volví a besarlo…»

••••••

Gracias por leer. Besitos. n3n


	4. Capítulo 04

•••

«Cuando Jotaro me besó por primera vez, me faltaban un par de meses para cumplir los siete años. Sabía muy bien lo que era un beso, después de todo, veía a mis padres hacerlo a veces; de hecho creo recordar que le mencioné que sólo los padres se besaban así. Concluí que esa fue su manera de tranquilizarme ese día que me lastimé al caer en el jardín y llorar. No quise pensarlo mucho, pero Jotaro me besó tantas veces que no pude evitar avergonzarme demasiado. Cuando su madre nos descubrió creí que moriría, pero increíblemente lo tomó con tranquilidad e intentó explicarnos bajo qué circunstancias dos personas se besaban. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos lo entendió, incluso Jotaro quiso querer casarse conmigo, dicho con toda la inocencia de un infante.

Ahora, cinco años después, y a pesar de que seguimos siendo unos niños, puedo asegurar que ya entendemos todo lo que nos quisieron explicar.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida. En cuanto mi madre me dijo que nos iríamos lejos, me enfurecí y entristecí tanto que sólo quise escapar para encontrarme con Jotaro. Quiero quejarme y gritar sobre lo injusto que es todo esto, pero no puedo. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar con impotencia.

Es por eso que en parte entiendo lo que Jotaro está haciendo justo ahora. Tomándome de las mejillas, igual que hace cinco años, para después besar el lugar donde brotan mis lágrimas…»

•••

Jotaro besó las lágrimas de Noriaki, muchas veces. Quería consolarlo como fuera y sintió que un simple abrazo no sería suficiente. Tal vez él mismo no se había dado cuenta de qué tanto lo necesitaba a su lado hasta el momento en que supo que se marcharía. El sabor salino quedó impregnado en los labios del mayor, quien miró que al menos sí funcionó. Su pequeño amigo se tranquilizó un poco, pero no por lo que él creía.

Para el pelirrojo era un momento decisivo. Tenía que decírselo ahora, pues lo más probable es que ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos de un intrigado Jotaro.

—¿Noriaki? —

—J-Jotaro… Tengo que confesarte algo. — Éste lo miró confundido y un poco nervioso, pero no más que su amigo. —Es algo que siempre he querido decirte. Pero tengo miedo… —

—¿De qué hablas? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. — Jotaro tenía esa sensación desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que Noriaki ocultaba algo desde que lo conoció y sabía muy bien porqué, pero nunca quiso indagar al respecto para no incomodarlo y sobretodo, alejarlo.

Aquellos ojos turquesa miraron con atención al niño pelirrojo, cuyos cabellos comenzaron a levantarse y moverse levemente. Ahí estaba de nuevo; alrededor de Noriaki siempre se sentía que algo era diferente.

Noriaki liberó a su "amigo invisible". Al menos lo era para todos excepto él. Sabía que Jotaro no podía verlo, puesto que ya antes lo había expuesto cerca de él y su amigo nunca pareció percatarse de su presencia. Pero esta vez quería hacer algo diferente. El espíritu esmeralda contorsionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo, desplegando una especie de tentáculos que se envolvieron alrededor del mayor, presionándolo con firmeza.

—Hay… — Respiró profundo. —Hay alguien que ha estado conmigo desde que recuerdo. No sé qué es, y nadie más que yo puede verlo pero… ¡existe! ¡Lo juro! — Jotaro miró en silencio a su gran amigo; sudando a pesar de que afuera nevaba, llorando por los nervios que seguro sentía en esos momentos. Pensó en el valor que tuvo que tomar para poder decírselo. Miró a Noriaki temblando del estrés, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Tú tampoco puedes verlo, ¿verdad? — Suspiró. —Sé que… tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero no soy un mentiroso… En serio. — Gimoteó — Por favor créeme… — Justo antes de poder reflejar decepción en su rostro, Jotaro por fin habló.

—Yo jamás he pensado que eres un mentiroso, Noriaki. Tampoco pienso que estés loco. De hecho, es algo de lo que te quería hablar también. —

—¿Eh? —

—Tienes razón. No puedo verlo, pero sé que no mientes, porque creo que puedo sentirlo. — Al menor se le iluminó la mirada. —¿En… En serio? —

—Sí. Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, pero he visto cómo se mueven cosas de la nada a tu alrededor; a pesar de que sé que tienes cuidado de no hacerlo frente a nadie, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que tendría que estar ciego para no notar esas cosas. — El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla. —Además, justo ahora hiciste algo, ¿no? Siento presión en mi cuerpo, como si estuviera atado con alg... — No terminó de hablar. Noriaki lo liberó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. —Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Jotaro… La-lamento no habértelo dicho antes, ¡lo lamento tanto! — Lo que el pequeño niño de ojos púrpuras lamentaba era tener que separarse de su gran amigo justo ahora que había podido abrirse por completo con él. —No quiero irme… Jotaro, ¡Jotaro! — El mayor lo abrazó con más fuerza; no pudo evitar llorar también, pero quería ser fuerte por ambos.

—No seas tonto, Noriaki. Aunque te mudes podemos seguir en contacto, ¡podemos escribirnos y llamarnos por teléfono! Te llamaré todos los días. —

Ambos se miraron. —… ¿Lo prometes? —

—Yare yare… Por supuesto, ahora deja de llorar. —

—Tú también estás llorando. — Noriaki jamás había visto a Jotaro llorar hasta esa vez. Sus hermosos ojos en conjunto con sus lágrimas le daban a sus iris tonalidades en color aguamarina que él nunca había visto. Aunque al mismo tiempo le daba tristeza.

Y como si los dos estuvieran pensando lo mismo, en esa fría tarde de invierno, sentados en el tatami y aún abrazándose… los niños se besaron el uno al otro sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, para después juntar sus labios en un tierno beso de consuelo, y de despedida.

¿Por qué lo hicieron? Jamás se lo preguntaron a sí mismos o se lo cuestionaron entre ellos. Ninguno era consciente del propio alcance de su afecto, pero lo sentían, y sólo así pudieron demostrárselo.

Esa noche, Jotaro y Noriaki durmieron abrazados en el mismo futón, después de volver a prometerse que seguirían en contacto como fuera, que se llamarían y se visitarían en sus vacaciones. Siguieron hablando hasta quedarse dormidos, sin despegarse ni un sólo momento, prometiéndose cosas que no sabían si podrían cumplir.

Tan sólo un par de días después, Noriaki se marchó.

•••

2 de Abril de 2001

Jotaro caminaba hacia su escuela como todos los días. Un lunes por la mañana, cielo despejado, clima cálido y un sendero repleto de cerezos en flor.

Recién iniciaría su último año de bachillerato. Kujo Jotaro se había transformado en esos poco más de cuatro años en un chico apuesto y popular de diecisiete.

En cuanto a su gran amigo, sucedió algo extraño. En su primer año separados mantuvieron el contacto tal y como lo habían prometido, pero de repente algo cambió. En su segundo año comenzaron a distanciarse cada vez más y más, hasta que dejaron de comunicarse por completo. No fue algo unilateral; es como si ambos lo hubieran decidido sin mediar palabras. A pesar de que Jotaro sabía en el fondo por qué, lo extrañaba, muchísimo. Hacía más de dos años que no sabía de él en absoluto. Ni una llamada, ni un correo electrónico… Nada. Muy a su pesar decidió no buscarlo; pensó que nunca sabría de él otra vez, y mucho menos que lo volvería a ver.

No podía estar más equivocado…

•••

El camino hacia el plantel de todos los alumnos se volvió el mismo. Bastante rápido muchas chicas identificaron a Jotaro, siendo éste uno de los más altos de la escuela.

—¡JoJo! —

—¡Es JoJo! —

—¡Caminemos juntos, JoJo! — Dijo una intentando tomar del brazo al joven. De inmediato otra la detuvo, dando comienzo a una de las típicas discusiones que a Jotaro tanto le disgustaban. Aunque casi siempre sólo las ignoraba. Situaciones comunes en una mañana que parecía ser de lo más normal.

Así era, hasta que lo vio…

•••

Se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero lo identificó a la perfección. Todos los varones de la escuela, incluido él, usaban un gakuran negro, pero el de esa persona era color verde, además de que su diseño con seguridad pertenecía a otra escuela.

Y lo más importante… Ese chico era pelirrojo, el único entre las docenas de jóvenes en el lugar. Jotaro no lo pensó dos veces; dejó a las chicas atrás y fue casi corriendo para poder verlo mejor. Entre más se acercó, más se aseguró. Corrió para adelantarse a sus pasos y se paró directo frente a él, haciéndolo detenerse. Para Jotaro no cupo la menor duda. Habían pasado cuatro años, pero él no había cambiado. Más alto pero igual de esbelto, se había dejado crecer un poco su rojizo cabello y ahora su curioso mechón era el doble de largo.

Y sobretodo, miró sus mismos serenos y distantes ojos púrpuras imposibles de olvidar…

—Eres tú, Kakyoin… ¿Qué demonios? — De inmediato y sin importarle nada, lo abrazó ante la mirada atónita del alumnado.

El pelirrojo, al principio muy sorprendido, después conmovido, y al final dándose cuenta de la situación, deseó con todas sus fuerzas corresponder ese abrazo… pero no pudo hacerlo. Ansiaba en demasía verlo también, pero ese reencuentro le resultó agridulce, y la razón fue muy sencilla: Jotaro lo llamó Kakyoin…

—_Es lo que me temía, Jotaro. — _Ese sentimiento se lo haría saber, con una respuesta muy simple.

—Ha pasado tiempo… JoJo. —

••••••

Gracias por leer. ;;w;;

Eso último fue muy shonen-ai, ¿verdad? :T (Y lo que falta XD)

Faltaron otras vivencias de ellos en su niñez, así que habrá algunas más adelante que complementarán otros sucesos. ñwñ


	5. Capítulo 05

•••

«La primera vez que tuve el sueño con el hombre que tenía un gran agujero en medio de su cuerpo, me aterroricé. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y seguía viendo lo mismo una y otra vez, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de tres cosas: Nunca se movía, nunca me miraba… y se trataba de Noriaki. ¿Cómo lo supe? No lo sé; podría decir que fue por su cabello, pero no era tan simple. Fue algo en mi interior quien me lo aseguró. Cuando él se mudó, los sueños sólo empeoraron. Esa fue la razón por la que dejé de comunicarme con él; y aunque esperaba que él me llamara, no lo hizo tampoco. No me entristecí, porque de manera inconsciente… temía por él. Nada tenía ya sentido. Los sueños se transformaron en visiones extrañas y en apariencia aleatorias, pero siempre tenían un patrón en común: Un viaje, por cielo, mar y tierra en territorio extranjero que jamás había visto. Y en todas veía a Noriaki, o al menos creía que lo era, puesto que nunca podía verle el rostro. Además, él aún era un niño cuando se fue.

—_Es imposible… ¿cierto? — _

Además no sólo era eso. También me percaté de que cada vez que intentaba llamarlo por su nombre, me ignoraba como si no existiera. No fue hasta que comencé a decirle "Kakyoin" cuando por fin se dignó a responderme. Creo que eso se quedó en mí.

Lo obvié tanto como pude, pero hace un par de meses, todo empeoró después de una nueva pesadilla recurrente.

Comenzó conmigo en el techo de un edificio, frente a un tanque de agua casi destruido. Agua filtrada por todas partes y mojando mis zapatos; pero no sólo era agua… También podía ver sangre derramándose por doquier.

No sé de dónde provenía; sentí mi pecho oprimiéndose con violencia. No supe por qué, pero era doloroso, tanto que me hizo gritar. Fue en ese momento cuando "él" apareció.

Así es como despertaba. Sudando, furioso, y con "él" rompiendo algo en mi habitación.

Intenté ignorar esas malditas visiones oníricas. Incluso pensé que el culpable era ese "espíritu maligno" intentando atormentarme. Pero fue todo lo contrario; dicho ser era el único que actuaba conforme a mi voluntad.

Pensé que soñar con Kakyoin se debía sencillamente a que lo extrañaba. Me intenté convencer a mí mismo que no había ninguna relación entre él y mis visiones. Eso fue claro hasta el momento en que lo vi de nuevo. Su regreso fue tan repentino como su partida. Y a pesar de que dije que mis sueños no importaban en absoluto, aún así lo primero que hice cuando lo vi fue alegrarme de verlo bien y abrazarlo sin importarme nada.»

•••

—Ha pasado tiempo… JoJo. — Esas palabras hicieron que Jotaro lo soltara de súbito. El pelirrojo sabía que en secundaria comenzaron a llamarlo JoJo, sin embargo él jamás lo había llamado así. Le provocó una sensación de distanciamiento extraña e incómoda. Kakyoin solía ser de carácter frío, con todos menos con él. Tal vez fue su tiempo separados, tal vez fue su repentina falta de comunicación que se prolongó por casi tres largos años. O tal vez… ¿lo había olvidado?

—_No… imposible. —_

Kakyoin interrumpió sus divagaciones. —JoJo, ya sonó el timbre de entrada. —

—¿Hmm? Ah… sí. — No lo había escuchado o no había prestado atención.

—Podemos hablar después de clases. Te esperaré, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Kakyoin… —

—Te veré entonces. — Siguió su camino, dejando al ignorado Jotaro atrás. Todo aquello le pareció irreal, Kakyoin no se veía entusiasmado, ni siquiera feliz. Eso le molestó mucho más de lo que se vio a simple vista. Chasqueó la lengua y entró a clases.

•••

Kakyoin salió un poco tarde porque tuvo que hablar con algunos coordinadores y maestros sobre su traslado. Al salir, Jotaro es quien esperaba en el cancel de salida. El pelirrojo lo distinguió a la distancia; había chicas a su alrededor. —_Seguro es bastante popular. — _Creyó sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Al verlo fumar, se preguntó qué tanto más había cambiado. Sostuvo el asa superior de su maletín con más fuerza, respiró profundo y llegó en su encuentro.

Kakyoin se quedó de pie cerca de él, sonriendo con cortesía hacia las mujeres alrededor de JoJo. Él, al verlo llegar, apagó su cigarro pisándolo y se puso en marcha.

—¡JoJo! ¡Caminemos juntos a casa! — Vociferó una de las chicas.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo acompañaré a JoJo hoy! — Y de nuevo, dos féminas comenzaron a insultarse y discutir por él. Jotaro las ignoró hasta que una de ellas le susurró a otra: —Yo podría acompañar al chico nuevo, que no está nada mal tampoco. — Su oyente la secundó, ambas risueñas.

—¡Ya cierren la boca! ¡Detesto a las mujeres ruidosas como ustedes! — Gritó el joven alto. Kakyoin se sorprendió por su actitud, pero vio aún más sorprendido que a las chicas parecía encantarles cualquier interacción proveniente de él. Muchas de ellas seguían gritando su nombre. —Ya vámonos. — Le dijo al pelirrojo, quien lo siguió en silencio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a las jovencitas antes de seguir. Ellas se quedaron ahí mismo, aún discutiendo y hablando del atractivo de JoJo y el chico nuevo.

•••

Kakyoin no se quedó callado mucho tiempo.

—Pareces estar acostumbrado a esto, ¿cierto? — Le sonrió a su viejo amigo. Jotaro siguió en silencio, pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir; todo lo contrario. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

—Regresé el sábado, pero aún tenía muchas cosas que resolver. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo antes. —

—… Está bien. — Caminando lado a lado bajo los cerezos en flor, ambos chicos sintieron una terrible nostalgia. Kakyoin tenía varios asuntos importantes que necesitaba discutir con el mayor, pero tampoco sabía cómo abordarlo.

—Has crecido. — Mencionó Jotaro, mirando al pelirrojo, quien le sonrió. —Aunque te sigo viendo pequeño. —

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso es porque tú te volviste monstruosamente alto! ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Dos metros? — Bromeó.

—No, pero casi. — La mente de Jotaro aún era un fárrago de dudas, pero le alegró mucho ver a su gran amigo sonreír junto a él.

—Bueno, tiene sentido, eres mitad caucásico y creo recordar que tu abuelo Jonathan me pareció un rascacielos la primera vez que lo vi cuando éramos niños. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran todos en tu familia? —

—Todos están bien. Mi madre aún pregunta mucho por ti. — Kakyoin desvió la mirada con pesar. El mayor lo notó y quiso cambiar de tema por ahora.

—¿Ingresarás a onceavo grado? Recuerdo que te adelantaste un semestre. —

—Sí, aunque seguiré usando este uniforme al menos todo este año. Por cierto, tu gakuran es algo diferente. Eres el único a quien he visto esos aditamentos, además traes gorra. ¿Eso está permitido? —

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Y tú, ¿regresaste con tus padres? ¿Volvieron a su antiguo apartamento? —

—En realidad… no. De hecho tengo que tomar el tren para llegar a donde vivo ahora, aunque no es mucho tiempo y no me molesta hacerlo. —

Después hubo un breve silencio. Jotaro aún tenía mucho que decir, y Kakyoin imaginó cuál sería su siguiente pregunta… Sin embargo, no quería que la hiciera: "—_¿Por qué regresaste? —" _Después de cuán feliz demostró estar al abrazarlo en cuanto lo reconoció, el pelirrojo quiso mantener ese aire de normalidad entre ambos, al menos por esa tarde.

—Yare yare daze… Veo que no has cambiado, Kakyoin. —

—¿Ah? —

—A veces sueles quedarte pensativo sin prestar atención alrededor, ¿sabes? —

—¡Ah! Lo siento, yo… — No terminó de hablar. Jotaro dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando a su amigo a los ojos. El alto joven con lentitud alzó su mano para tocar el largo mechón rizado del pelirrojo, quien se quedó estático por un momento.

—¿J-JoJo? — Sintió calor en su rostro.

—Te dejaste crecer el cabello. — Respondió el otro con simpleza. Kakyoin no dijo nada, sólo apartó la mirada. —_Al parecer esto no ha cambiado tampoco. — _Pensó el mayor, refiriéndose a cómo se sonroja hasta las orejas cada vez que se avergüenza.

A Jotaro es al único a quien le permitía tocarlo y él lo sabía; por desgracia para el menor ya no todo sería tan sencillo, y tenía que demostrárselo. Se alejó un par de pasos de él y le dio la espalda. El joven de mirada serena se había preparado tanto tiempo para el momento de reencontrarse. Fueron años… "—_¿Por qué dejamos de comunicarnos? ¿Fue por la misma razón que yo? ¿También… me extrañaste? ¿También has tenido esos sueños? Es obvio que sí, porque ya no me llamas por mi nombre. ¿También lo has visto a "él"? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —" _Tantas preguntas, y Kakyoin no quería hacer ninguna.

—¿Kakyoin? — Éste se giró y volvieron a mirarse. Las hojas de los cerezos caían sobre la virtuosa figura del pelirrojo; todo a su alrededor se sentía calmo y gentil, justo como él es, nada ha cambiado. Todo lo contrario a Jotaro, quien se había convertido en un joven más cerril y estoico. La terrible sensación de nostalgia lo invadió de nueva cuenta, y no era el único, el menor se sentía igual y tal vez para él todo era mucho más difícil de abordar.

—Jotaro… — Lo llamó por su nombre. —Yo… —

—¡Hey hey! — Alguien interrumpió. —¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Jotaro! — Detrás de un árbol apareció, algo apurado, un joven tan alto como él, de alborotado cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. Kakyoin se sorprendió del parecido entre ambos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó sin reparos el joven con gorra.

—¡Haha! Sí, también me alegra verte. —Se acercó y se recargó en su brazo. —La verdad es que estoy huyendo. — Jotaro sabía muy bien de quién. El castaño luego fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo.

—Oh, ¿y ese niño bonito es tu amigo? — Se acercó a él y extendió la mano. —Mucho gusto, soy Joseph Joestar, primo de Jotaro. — Kakyoin no le devolvió el saludo, sino que hizo una reverencia. —Kakyoin Noriaki, por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así. — El joven de ojos verdes levantó las cejas.

—Oh wow, tienes carácter, me agrada. — Se palmeó la nuca. —Lo lamento entonces. — Luego miró su reloj y fue hacia Jotaro de nuevo. —Debo irme, ya sabes, si ves a Caesar, dile que no me has visto, ¿ok? —

—No sé por qué sigues huyendo si de todas maneras sabes que te va a encontrar. —

—¡Ha! ¡Porque es divertido! — Lo apuntó con su dedo índice. —¿Sí la conoces, no? ¿La diversión? — Jotaro arqueó una ceja. —Hehe, sorry, sorry. No te enfades. Bien, me voy. — Emprendió su marcha y se despidió haciendo un ademán. —¡Fue un placer, Nori-chan! — Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — Kakyoin no pudo tener una reacción más sincera. —Nunca me dijiste que tenías un primo. —

—Olvidé que lo tenía. Siempre vivió en Estados Unidos con mis tíos. Él ya está en la universidad, es dos años mayor que yo después de todo. Aunque no sé por qué vino, cuando le pregunté dijo que era un "castigo". —

—Oh, eso explica por qué tiene ese acento, además habló casi sólo en inglés. —

—No creo que se dé cuenta de eso. —

—Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes como familia están muy alejados entre sí. Tus tíos y primo viviendo en Estados Unidos, tus abuelos en Inglaterra, y tú y tus padres aquí en Japón… —

—Vivir en Japón me permitió conocerte, además, visitaremos a los abuelos este verano. —

—¿Ah sí? — Jotaro podía decir esas cosas con tanta naturalidad. Kakyoin a veces no sabía ni para dónde mirar.

—Deberías venir con nosotros. — Pidió sin rodeos.

¿Eso estaba bien? Retomar su amistad como en los viejos tiempos. _—Al parecer eso es lo que Jotaro quiere; él siempre fue muy directo con sus deseos, pero… — _Tan inesperado como antes, alguien que llegó corriendo volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Un joven alto, aunque no tanto como los primos, rubio y bien parecido; usando el mismo tipo de uniforme que Joseph. —_Él debe ser Caesar. — _Pensó con acierto el pelirrojo. El recién llegado fue directo hacia Jotaro también.

—Hey, Jotaro, ¿hacia dónde se fue JoJo? — Éste sin perder ni un segundo le señaló la dirección. —Muy bien, te agradezco. — Antes de emprender carrera hizo una leve reverencia hacia Kakyoin, a quien miró de pies a cabeza, y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Traicionando a tu primo? — Mencionó el menor con una sonrisa liviana. —Es curioso que a ambos los apoden JoJo, pero tiene sentido. —

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo persiguen pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea merece que lo atrapen. —

—Haha, ya veo. Eres malo. — Intentó ocultar su risa cubriéndose con el dorso de su mano.

… La risa de Kakyoin. Jotaro sintió que hacía una eternidad que no la escuchaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero había algo en especial que lo carcomía por dentro. No sabía si decírselo o no, y no es porque desconfiara del que aún considera su mejor amigo, más bien ese era el problema. ¿Kakyoin sentía lo mismo? ¿Qué diablos pasa con la distancia que obviamente el menor estaba tomando hacia él?

•••

Caminaron unos pocos minutos más, casi en silencio, hasta llegar a una esquina.

—Yo me iré por aquí, la estación está un poco más adelante. Tú vas hacia el lado contrario, ¿verdad? — Jotaro guardó silencio, aunque no por mucho.

—Te acompañaré. — A Kakyoin no le sorprendió escuchar eso.

—Lo lamento, debo llegar temprano y ordenar un poco, aún tengo mucho qué desempacar. Tal vez otro día. — Esa respuesta crispó un poco al alto joven, que no contestó.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un momento, serios y en silencio.

—… JoJo. —

—Kakyoin, hay algo que quiero decirte. — Interrumpió el mayor con celeridad. El pelirrojo sintió un agresivo vacío en su pecho y no pudo ocultar sus nervios.

—¿Y qué es? — Intentó mantener la calma. Jotaro lo pensó un momento, y después suspiró.

—Primero, deberías venir a mi casa, a mi madre le alegrará mucho verte; hoy le diré que regresaste. Segundo, te esperaré en éste mismo lugar para ir juntos a la escuela mañana. Y tercero… — Se detuvo. —Tercero… —

—Tercero, a mí también me alegra mucho volver a verte, JoJo. — Éste último sonrió resignado.

—… Sí. —

—Nos vemos mañana entonces. — Seguido de eso, Kakyoin dobló la esquina de la calle y siguió su camino. Jotaro hizo lo mismo, pensando que su amigo intuyó que aquello último iba a ser difícil de decir, por lo que decidió interrumpirlo.

—_Al parecer ninguno de los dos ha madurado del todo. —_

•••

Al regresar, el joven alto cumplió sobre decirle a su madre acerca del regreso de Kakyoin. Ella se alegró mucho.

—Invita a Noriaki-kun a visitarnos por favor, quiero ver cuánto ha crecido. Ohh, ¡seguramente se convirtió en un jovencito muy apuesto! ¡Será maravilloso volverlo a ver! — La amable y jovial Holly-san mostró una alegría pura y desvergonzada; le recordó a la suya propia. —_Yo lo abracé en cuanto lo vi después de todo. — _Comprobando que a pesar de las obvias diferencias, aún demostraban ser madre e hijo.

—_Noriaki… —_ Pensar en su nombre hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Esa noche Jotaro se fue a dormir temprano. Por desgracia no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta casi las dos de la madrugada.

•••

«Hoy tuve la peor pesadilla hasta la fecha.

Fue casi la misma que he tenido por meses. Me encuentro de pie en el techo de un edificio, hay agua y sangre en el piso y aún siento una opresión increíble en mi pecho.

Pero esta vez hubo una terrible diferencia: En el contenedor de agua enfrente mío… vi a Kakyoin.

Inerte y pálido, con un enorme agujero en su abdomen. Me di cuenta de que toda la sangre provenía de él.

Mirarlo así… Muerto frente a mí.

Se me fue el aliento… me temblaron los labios. Lentamente apreté mis puños con tal violencia que sentí que se me quebrarían los huesos.

Justo antes de poder gritar su nombre, desperté.»

•••

La madre de Jotaro entró corriendo a su habitación, preocupada por los estruendos que escuchó. Al entrar, miró cómo varias cosas de la susodicha yacían esparcidas por doquier e incluso algunas casi destruidas. Su hijo estaba sentado en el borde su cama, sudando, agitado y mirando a la nada. Holly-san recordó que ese tipo de cosas sucedían desde que él era un niño.

—¿Jotaro? — Éste reaccionó y miró a su madre. —¿Te encuentras bien? — Él dio un gran suspiro y asintió. Luego miró la hora.

—Limpiaré cuando regrese de la escuela. — La señora Kujo, aún preocupada, decidió respetar el silencio de su hijo. —Te prepararé el desayuno, haré algo delicioso para ti. — Le sonrió con ternura y después salió.

—_Bien, después de todo ella no puede verlo. — _Jotaro miró a su "espíritu", a quien ya sabía cómo nombrar, después de todo, en aquellos sueños lo hacía. No obstante, él se negaba a nombrarlo, incluso a verlo directo a los ojos.

Su "espíritu maligno" continuó frente a él, mirándolo.

De alguna manera, el agitado joven relacionó su presencia con todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de su subconsciente. —Tú eres como aquel a quien Kakyoin intentó mostrarme cuando éramos niños. —Lo miró por fin. —Si tú en verdad existes… entonces todo lo que he visto… — Se le heló la sangre. —Kakyoin… —

Si había la más mínima probabilidad de que él estuviera en peligro…

—No, él no puede saberlo… —

Decidió callarlo. Lo que Jotaro no sabía es que ocultárselo a Kakyoin traería severas consecuencias.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ô0ô

Habrá más de Joseph y Caesar después. ôvôb


	6. Capítulo 06

•••

Tal y como había dicho, Jotaro esperó a Kakyoin en la misma esquina del día anterior. Aquella mañana hacía mucho viento, la larga gabardina del gakuran del joven se mecía en un vaivén muy molesto para él. Las flores de cerezo caían casi como lluvia, ocultando inclusive un poco la visibilidad. El alto muchacho no dejaba de mirar en dirección a donde se suponía Kakyoin debía aproximarse. Cinco minutos después por fin lo miró acercándose, pero vio algo extraño alrededor de sus pasos.

—_Esas son… ¿lianas? —_ Un intenso verde brillante contrastando con el rosa de los cerezos. Quiso pensar que era su imaginación cuando vio que desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Por supuesto, sabía que no era así.

—Buenos días. — Saludó el menor, educado como siempre. —Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho? —

—No, recién llegué. Vámonos. —

—¡Espera! — El pelirrojo lo detuvo y observó a su amigo con atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—JoJo, te ves pálido. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? —

—_Sigues igual de perspicaz como te recuerdo. — _Pensó el mayor. —Es porque me acosté algo tarde anoche. —

—¿Ah sí? Ya veo… Menos mal que no tuviste un mal sueño o algo parecido. — Sonrió. Un comentario capcioso. El primero de muchos.

Mientras caminaban hacia su escuela conversaron de varias cosas, como en qué salones los habían asignado y sus horarios del almuerzo. Por suerte sus recesos coincidían. A mitad de camino, Jotaro quiso irse por otro sendero.

—¿Por qué por aquí? Este camino es más largo. —

—Quiero pasar por un lugar antes. — Su amigo, quien al principio lo siguió confundido, pronto reconoció los alrededores.

—Ohh, por aquí llegamos al santuario, ¿cierto? — El mayor asintió. —Qué nostalgia, seguro sigue igual que hace cuatro años. —

Bien dicen que el tiempo es relativo. Cuatro años no parece ser gran cosa, pero para ambos jóvenes parecía ser demasiado…

•••

Antes de llegar al santuario había que pasar por una zona que tenía mala reputación entre los vecinos; Kakyoin no lo sabía, hasta que vio a un grupo considerable de estudiantes con toda la pinta de delincuentes.

—Vaya lugar… —

—No importa, sigamos. — El joven alto no parecía estar sorprendido en absoluto. Al pasar cerca, el pelirrojo esperó que alguno o varios de esos hombres los asediaran, y así fue.

—¿Quién mierdas son ustedes? ¿Qué no saben que éste es nuestro territorio? — Habló toscamente un sujeto, intentando emular a un chinpira. Un par de ellos se acercaron a Kakyoin. —Oi, lindo cabello, marica. — Él los ignoró.

—Oh, es cierto, JoJo, ya puedo ver el templo a lo lejos. ¿Crees que la cafetería a la que solíamos ir siga existiendo? — Al escuchar "JoJo" algunos murmuraron entre ellos.

—¿Acaso dijo JoJo? —

—¿JoJo? ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? —

El joven de ojos púrpuras pensó que era de esperarse que él tuviera cierta reputación en las zonas aledañas. JoJo siguió en silencio, ignorándolos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van, imbéciles?! — Kakyoin entrecerró sus ojos un poco. Seguido de eso varios de ellos azotaron en el suelo, como si algo los hubiera hecho caer. Jotaro lo notó y supo la razón, pero fingió no hacerlo para que su amigo no sospechara; éste sonrió un poco en tono burlón.

—¡¿Qué carajos pasó?! — Al ponerse de pie, uno de ellos se molestó en serio. —¡¿Te parece gracioso, maricón de mierda?! — Rápido fue hacia el pelirrojo e intentó jalarle el hombro, pero de inmediato una gran mano lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo en el acto.

—Si te atreves a tocarlo, te mataré aquí mismo. — El alto joven con gorra habló calmo pero con una imponencia tal que hizo al sujeto sudar frío. Al soltarlo, el tipo sintió el dolor como si lo hubiera fracturado y retrocedió.

—Lárguense… — Ordenó. Los pandilleros siguieron retrocediendo entre maldiciones mientras los amigos se alejaban de ellos, siguiendo su camino como si nada.

—Tu reputación te precede, ¿cierto, JoJo-kun? — Sonrió sarcástico el menor. Jotaro chasqueó la lengua. —Y pensar que antes eras tan lindo, ¿cuándo te convertiste en un delincuente de temer? — Siguió mofándose.

—Al final de la escuela media empezaron a fastidiarme y yo sólo he respondido desde entonces. —

—Te creo… Sé que eres una buena persona, JoJo. — Ésta vez el pelirrojo sonrió con sinceridad.

Su amigo se avergonzó, alzó su mano y le acarició un poco la cabeza. —Además, ¿a quién le llamaste lindo? Tú siempre fuiste el único así y no has cambiado ni un poco. — Jotaro no pensó demasiado bien sus palabras, y las mejillas sonrojadas del menor se lo hicieron notar.

—… Llegaremos tarde, mejor nos damos prisa. — Kakyoin aceleró el paso, el joven alto se preguntó si se había enfadado.

—Oye, ¿después de la escuela quieres ir a la cafetería a la que solíamos ir? Por los viejos tiempos… —

—Ah, seguro. — Se alegró de no verlo molesto.

—Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante. —

—¿Importante? ¿No puedes decirlo ahora? —

—Sé que odias que te digan las cosas a medias. Pero debo llegar puntual a clases, tenemos un examen de repaso a primera hora. — Al final el mayor aceptó a regañadientes. Los jóvenes apenas alcanzaron a llegar a la hora de entrada.

•••

Al salir, Kakyoin se encontró con un _déjà vu_: Jotaro fumando, rodeado por un montón de chicas que querían acompañarlo.

—_Jmm, tal parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto. — _Y de nuevo, creyó sonreír cuando no lo hizo para nada. Ésta vez el menor no se acercó y esperó a que su amigo pudiera verlo a la distancia. El viento arreciaba, levantando las faldas y alborotando el cabello de las desprevenidas jovencitas. El pelirrojo miró cómo el joven de mirada seria les dijo con rudeza a las féminas que se fueran a sus casas, a lo que éstas sólo reaccionaron de modo contrario a como deberían. Cuando Jotaro miró a Kakyoin dejó a las chicas y se fue caminando junto a él.

—No te vi a la hora del almuerzo. — Empezó a hablar el joven de cabello negro.

—Oh, ¿me buscaste? Lo lamento, fui a un lugar muy poco concurrido. —

—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —

El menor lo pensó un poco. —Hmm, es un secreto, te lo diré después. — Esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que eran niños, Jotaro siempre odió el hecho de que su mejor amigo le ocultara cosas. Sin embargo dada la naturaleza reservada de Kakyoin, eso era inevitable. Aún así, antes él tenía la confianza de que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber casi cualquier cosa que le escondiese, pero ahora se había vuelto incluso más difícil descifrarlo. Aunque… el mayor de hecho sintió que no tenía el derecho de presionarlo pues él mismo le ocultaba algo muy importante.

—Tal vez deberíamos conseguir un teléfono celular. Aunque para mí son muy costosos y realmente no sé a quién podría llamar aparte de ti. —

—No, es un fastidio. —

—Imaginé que no tendrías. ¿Es por todas las chicas que te pedirían tu número, cierto? — El mayor sólo asintió con molestia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no sería igual contigo? —

—No sé de qué hablas. Eres tú quien es popular. — Lo miró con gesto de estar diciendo lo obvio.

—_Veo que no lo entiendes. — _El muchacho de ojos turquesa recordó que algunas chicas preguntaron por su amigo hace tan sólo unos minutos.

—Me pregunto si la cafetería sigue estando ahí, tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Crees que sigan vendiendo ese pay de queso que tanto me gustaba? —

—¿El que tenía mermelada de cerezas encima? —

—¡Sí! Ese mismo, veo que lo recuerdas bien. — Ambos se miraron alegría y luego con melancolía. Había una pregunta en la punta de la lengua de Jotaro, que por más que quería no podía hacer, todavía… —_¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte conmigo? — _Para Kakyoin no era muy diferente, pero al contrario de su amigo, él sí sabía bien la razón.

Sus miradas se interrumpieron por el viento, que seguía soplando tan fuerte que casi se lleva volando la gorra del mayor. El chico de uniforme verde apartó sus ojos de él y se quedó pensativo. —_Al parecer no queda mucho tiempo. —_

•••

La cafetería seguía en el mismo lugar, casi con la misma ambientación. Los muchachos sintieron que retrocedieron en el tiempo. Incluso el dueño, un amable hombre que rozaba la tercera edad seguía recordándolos a ambos.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, niños! ¡Ha pasado una eternidad! — Sí, parecía que así fuera.

—¿Pay de queso y cerezas y un cappuccino frío, cierto? — Los dos asintieron. —¡Perfecto! No he perdido el toque, ¡haha!. — La risa rasposa del agradable viejo les resultó refrescante, todo en el lugar les recordó a su infancia.

—Ahora que recuerdo, nosotros siempre pedíamos lo mismo, ¿cierto? —

—El viejo tiene buena memoria. —

Siempre les gustó el lugar por su ambientación y por no ser muy concurrido; ahí podían relajarse y pasar el rato. Al llegar su orden, Kakyoin comenzó a comer sin demora.

—¡Delicioso! Sabe tan bien como recuerdo. — Jotaro sonrió por su amigo mientras sorbía de su café, aunque la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato cuando vio que el desagradable hábito de Kakyoin de juguetear con las cerezas en su lengua no había cambiado, el sonido "rero rero rero" era lo que en particular le irritaba más. —¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo, JoJo? —

—Yare yare… No es nada… —

—¿Quieres un poco? — Tomó un trozo de pay con su tenedor y se lo ofreció en la boca al joven con gorra. Para cualquiera eso resultaría vergonzoso, en especial para dos varones de su edad, pero para Jotaro fue un reflejo casi involuntario. Abrió la boca y tomó el bocado. Solían probar la comida del otro desde que eran niños, y eso era de lo más normal para los dos. Después el mayor le ofreció de su bebida y el otro aceptó gustoso.

Casi al terminar, el pelirrojo por fin decidió hablar.

—¿Recuerdas de aquello importante de lo que te quería hablar? —

El mayor tragó saliva. —Sí… —

El pelirrojo sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a su amigo. Era un estuche pequeño. JoJo levantó ambas cejas, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—Ábrelo. — Cuando lo hizo vio que eran unos sencillos pero refinados pendientes plateados circulares. —¿Recuerdas cuando nos perforamos las orejas? —

—¡Ha! Sí. Tenías casi nueve años y yo diez en ese entonces. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué lo hicimos. —

—Yo tampoco… Creo que fue porque vimos a un cantante que los lucía genial y sólo se nos ocurrió hacerlo. Hehe, nos castigaron por meses. —

—Yo recuerdo que lloraste un poco cuando te pinché la oreja. —

—¡Mentira! ¡¿Qué ese no fuiste tú?! — Ambos rieron, divertidos por sus recuerdos.

Kakyoin se puso serio un momento. —Yo… recuerdo que mi intención era dártelos cuando cumplieras quince años. Es irónico porque es mi edad actual. — El tema de su distanciamiento… A Jotaro se le borró la sonrisa también.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — Preguntó el mayor sin miramientos.

—Hmm, ¿podrías probártelos primero por favor? —

—Kakyoin… —

—¿Por favor? — Insistió. El alto joven suspiró un poco y se los puso. —Te quedan muy bien. Yo también estaba pensando usar pendientes algún día. Tampoco me gustaría que éstas perforaciones se desperdicien, ¿no lo crees? —

—Gracias… — Él sintió que no podía decir nada más. Algo en ese regalo le provocó una sensación extraña. Y tenía razón…

—Me alegra que te gusten. Son de oro blanco. — Jotaro dejó de parpadear. —¿Lo sabías? Al oro blanco también le conocen como platino… — El mayor frunció sus gruesas cejas negras. —_Kakyoin… tú… — _

—¿Sucede algo, JoJo? — Él intentó calmar su temple. Debía ser una estúpida coincidencia.

—… No. Te lo agradezco, me gustan, siempre los usaré. — Su respuesta hizo a Kakyoin sonreír con sinceridad. Ver esa sonrisa siempre agradó mucho a Jotaro, nada de eso había cambiado. Sin embargo, ésta vez no podía quitarse la molesta sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

•••

Después de terminar, agradecieron al dueño por las ricas meriendas y prometieron regresar pronto. El viejo se alegró mucho.

Al salir, de inmediato sintieron que el viento soplaba incluso más fuerte que antes. Algunos anuncios publicitarios y lonas ya salían volando. Las hojas de los árboles revoloteaban por todas partes. Jotaro tuvo que sostenerse la gorra para que se quedara en su lugar.

—Éste viento no puede ser normal. — Espetó el mayor.

—… No lo es. — Dijo el otro para sí mismo.

—¡¿Dijiste algo?! — Había que levantar la voz para hacerse escuchar. El sonido del viento era casi estruendoso.

—No. ¡Vámonos a casa, no creo que sea seguro estar afuera con éste viento! — Su amigo asintió. Ya casi no había gente en la calle por ese motivo.

•••

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde tenían que separarse. El tren cruzaba por su camino.

—Llegaré a la estación cruzando las vías. — El alto muchacho se ofreció a acompañarlo pero el pelirrojo volvió a negarse.

Un tren cruzó, la barrera automática se elevó y el joven de uniforme verde atravesó las vías. El joven de ojos turquesa no le quitó la vista de encima; no podía dejar de sentir que su mejor amigo no se comportaba normal. Eso sin mencionar ese clima tan extraño que casi parecía un tifón.

Entonces notó que Kakyoin se quedó de pie, mirando un alto árbol.

—_¿Qué diablos está haciendo? — _Y fue cuando lo notó. El árbol se ladeaba, y a pesar del aire ruidoso estaba seguro de poder escucharlo crujir. La barrera automática empezó a bajar de nuevo, otro tren iba a pasar.

—¡Kakyoin, el árbol! ¡Hazte a un lado! — Pensó que evidentemente se apartaría, pero igual levantó el brazo y le hizo una señal. La barrera terminó de bajar, el tren ya estaba muy cerca.

Jotaro se puso pálido cuando vio a su esbelto amigo mover la cabeza, diciendo que no con aparente tranquilidad. El grueso árbol se ladeó más, la madera crujió, disparando astillas.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate! — Gritó el mayor, queriendo correr y cruzar, pero el tren ya se veía a pocos metros. Él no se apartó y el árbol estaba a punto de romperse.

—¡Kakyoin! — Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El árbol se partió justo cuando el tren cruzó. —¡Mierda! —

El pelirrojo lo vio todo. El árbol cayendo hacia él, de repente siendo lanzado lejos de un puñetazo. —"¡Ora!" —

Y ahí estaba… Un ser de largo cabello color obsidiana y prominentes músculos de tonos azulados y violetas. El tren terminó de pasar. Jotaro miró a Kakyoin sonreírle a su salvador.

—Hola… Star Platinum. —

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. OwO


	7. Capítulo 07

•••

Lo primero que hizo Jotaro al cruzar las vías e ir hacia Kakyoin fue jalarlo de su uniforme hacia él.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco!? ¡¿Qué diablos pretendías hacer?! — Su amigo se le quedó mirando con severidad y molestia.

—¡¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta, Jotaro?! — Elevó su tono de voz, denotando enojo. —¿Qué más sabes y me escondes? — En el acto liberó a su "amigo". —¿Lo recuerdas, JoJo? ¿Conoces su nombre? Él es quien te mostré cuando éramos niños. Puedes verlo ahora, ¿no es así? — El joven alto le echó un vistazo. En efecto, lo conocía bien, y eso era lo que tanto temía.

—Hierophant Green… — Todo aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Todas esas malditas visiones, no eran únicamente sueños. —_Eso quiere decir que Kakyoin… — _No, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

—Yo conozco el nombre de tu stand por la misma razón que tú, al parecer. — Mencionó el menor, menos molesto.

—Stand… Entonces también sabes eso. —

—Sí. La existencia de los stands y sus nombres. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, JoJo. —

—Lo mismo digo. — Ambos suspiraron.

—Pero antes de eso, acompáñame. Necesitamos ir a un lugar. — Comenzó a caminar a paso veloz con el muchacho alto siguiéndolo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —

—A detener a quien está ocasionando este vendaval. — Su amigo lo miró con genuino asombro.

•••

—Hay que darnos prisa. — Imperó Kakyoin. Ambos casi corrían contra corriente. —Lo percibo, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. —

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —

—Sí… Es por eso que pude darme cuenta de que habías despertado a tu stand en cuanto te vi. — Volteó a mirarlo. —Ocultaste bien a Star Platinum, pero no podía evitarse, lo lamento. — El menor le sonrió con desasosiego y Jotaro lo resintió. Le intrigó saberlo pues estaba seguro que el Kakyoin de sus visiones no podía hacer tal cosa.

—¡Jotaro, ahí! — El pelirrojo señaló hacia una plaza casi vacía. Sentado en el borde de una fuente, había un niño con expresión triste. En apariencia, no tendría más de 10 años, de inusual cabello blanco y ropa oscura.

—Es él. — Alertó el joven de verde. —Intentemos acercarnos con cuidado. El viento sólo sopla así de fuerte por ésta zona, pero aún así parece ser bastante poderoso. — En efecto, era preocupante, eso sin mencionar que su usuario era demasiado joven, y por ende, más propenso a ser inestable.

—JoJo, si algo sale mal, cuento contigo. — El mayor asintió con seriedad. Por su forma de proceder, Jotaro sospechó que esa no era la primera vez que su amigo lidiaba con ese tipo de situación. Volvió a frustrarse por todo aquello que desconocía de él.

•••

—Hola pequeño, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — El niño se puso nervioso.

—No, aléjense por favor. — Habló en inglés.

—Perdona, pero no puedo hacerlo. Pareces estar sufriendo. — Kakyoin respondió también en inglés.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie puede! — Sin pensarlo dos veces, el infante liberó a su stand. Un ser humanoide de color blanco, como su cabello. Estaba rodeado por una niebla densa, parecida a pequeñas nubes. La forma de sus ojos le recordaron a su Hierophant Green, pero de color granate. Además tenía cinco pequeños cuernos adornando su cabeza. —¡Aléjense de mí o él va a golpearlos! —

—No te preocupes, sé de quién hablas. Podemos verlo. —

—¿Qué? — Su asombro le trajo mucha nostalgia al joven de cabello rojizo. Pero antes de poder responder, el stand blanco se abalanzó contra el muchacho dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo, aunque pronto fue detenido por Star Platinum, por orden de Jotaro. El niño vio a ese gran stand, y en vez de asustarse, se emocionó de tal manera que el viento dejó de soplar de súbito.

Kakyoin también liberó a su stand. —¿Lo ves? No hay nada que temer. Te entendemos, pequeño. —

•••

Que el viento se haya detenido fue un alivio para todos. El niño, cuyo nombre era Domenico, ya tranquilo conversó con ambos chicos. Relató que él y su familia habían viajado de Estados Unidos de vacaciones, pero como él no quería venir, su molestia fue escalando más y más hasta desencadenar el descontrol de su stand, por lo que debió alejarse.

—Entonces tu familia debe estar buscándote. —

—Sí, pero sólo me ausenté hoy. —

—Eso no importa, lo más seguro es que están muy preocupados por ti. — Al pequeño se le enrojecieron los ojos. —Pero descuida, entiendo tu situación mejor que nadie. Antes que nada, debes llamar a tus padres. —

—Pero... —

—No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguen. Sé que tal vez no entenderán la existencia de los seres que poseemos, pero debes entender que no estás perdiendo la razón. Sé que por ahora es difícil de aceptar, pero es algo con lo que algunos de nosotros nacemos y tenemos que aprender a vivir junto a ellos. — El silencioso Jotaro escuchó todo con atención. Kakyoin acarició la cabeza del infante, quien se sintió aliviado al ver la amable sonrisa del joven.

Cuando sus padres regresaron, Domenico le preguntó al pelirrojo si podían seguir en contacto. Le pidió su e-mail y el chico aceptó. Jotaro siguió en silencio; algo en ese niño le incomodaba un poco pero nunca pudo descifrar por qué.

Los padres les agradecieron a los muchachos por haber resguardado a su hijo. Después de una corta despedida, se marcharon. Ya había anochecido.

•••

Por alguna razón, Jotaro se había puesto de mal humor. Desde luego, su amigo se percató.

—Tu rostro malhumorado no ha cambiado. — El otro volteó a verlo. —Siempre tuerces un poco tus labios cuando estás molesto. — Kakyoin señaló la boca de su amigo, de cerca; lo suficiente como para que Jotaro tomara su mano, invocando de nuevo los nervios del menor.

—Lo lamento. ¿Hice algo que te molestó, cierto? — Jotaro acercó su rostro al de Kakyoin, tan cerca que el pelirrojo tuvo que voltear hacia otra parte al no soportar la intensa mirada color turquesa del mayor. Todavía no le soltaba la mano.

—Kakyoin... —

—… ¿Qué sucede? — Esperó cinco segundos antes de responder. —Te tengo justo frente a mí, y aún así te siento más lejos que nunca. — Esas palabras hicieron al menor voltear hacia su amigo y encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada, ahora de frustración.

—… Jotaro. — Éste le soltó la mano al fin.

—Me frustra. — Siguió caminando. —Pero tampoco quiero presionarte ni obligarte a decirme de inmediato todo lo que me estás ocultando. — El pelirrojo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, quedándose un poco atrás. _—_Sé que tienes tus razones, Kakyoin. — Le clavó la mirada otra vez. —Pero no me hagas esperar tanto. Y jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la que hiciste hoy. — Se refería al incidente del árbol.

La suspicacia de su mejor amigo como siempre dio en el punto. El menor suspiró un poco aliviado y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, JoJo. — No hubo más que pudiera decir.

—Yare yare daze… — El joven alto se bajó un poco más la visera de su gorra para cubrirse los ojos; un gesto que Kakyoin conocía muy bien, significa que estaba avergonzado. Notó que empezó a hacer eso el único año de la escuela media que pudo convivir con él.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando preguntarte si podía visitarlos éste fin de semana. Quisiera poder saludar apropiadamente a tus padres. — El mayor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

—Seguro, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. —

—Te agradezco, en verdad. —

—Yo soy quien debería agradecerte. —

—¿Hmm? —

—Bueno, me hiciste un regalo hoy. Te lo compensaré. —

—No te preocupes por eso, JoJo. — La bonita sonrisa de Kakyoin poco a poco iba regresando.

—Así que… ¿platino, eh? —

—Hoho, tu expresión fue invaluable. — Ambos rieron. —¡Ha! Tú, mocoso astuto. — El mayor puso su grande pero gentil mano en la cabeza de su amigo para revolverle un poco el cabello. Sabía que a él no le gustaba y esa era su manera de molestarlo.

Poco después ambos debían separar sus caminos de nuevo.

—Te veré mañana, JoJo. — Jotaro asintió.

—Te esperaré mañana en el mismo lugar. — Kakyoin sonrió.

En su camino a casa, el alto muchacho pensó en cómo podía acortar la distancia entre él y su amigo, mientras tocaba sus pendientes nuevos. Hacerlo sin sentir que lo hostiga es difícil pues Jotaro podía llegar a ser muy intenso. Siendo él tan directo y Kakyoin tan reticente, el joven volvió a sentir la molestia de saber que ya no conocía tan bien a su gran amigo como antes.

Y se preguntó si tal vez él se sentía de la misma manera.

•••

«Fue la noche más larga y terrible de mi vida. Estoy bastante mal herido y cansado, pero logré derrotar a DIO. Mi abuelo está recuperándose en un hospital, y aunque él dice estar bien, yo insistí. —Estuviste literalmente muerto, viejo necio. — Querían atenderme a mí también pero me negué. En cuanto puse un pie fuera del hospital, vi a Polnareff y me alegré de verlo bien. Sí, estaba bien, pero su rostro reflejaba mucho pesar.

—Avdol e Iggy… — Se lamentó. Yo también…

—¿Kakyoin? — Pregunté. Él me dijo que la fundación Speedwagon se iba a encargar de todo. Tengo que decir, que me alteré. Casi gritando le pregunté a Polnareff en dónde estaba él. —Cerca de donde comenzamos a pelear. Lo reconocerás de inmediato, está lleno de agentes de la fundación y la zona está acordona… — Recuerdo que ni siquiera escuché eso último bien. Me fui de inmediato; usé a Star Platinum para llegar tan pronto como me fue posible.

Al llegar, lo vi. En el techo de un edificio. Se había estrellado en un tanque de agua, casi destruyéndolo. La presión de mi sangre bajó tanto que sentí que me desmayaría. Kakyoin… ya no tenía color en su piel, su abdomen había sido atravesado de lado a lado. —_Maldito DIO… ¡Maldito! —_

Había sujetos de la fundación Speedwagon por todas partes, cerca de él también. Todos tenían trajes de protección química y mascarillas antivirales; escuché que decidían cómo podían bajarlo sin dañar más el cuerpo.

—… _El cuerpo… — _Kakyoin… Mi camarada, mi amigo, la persona a quien todos nosotros le debemos la vida al darnos la clave del poder de "The World". Reducido a un "cuerpo".

—¡No lo toquen! — Grité a todo pulmón. Ellos ni siquiera me habían visto y se asustaron en cuanto notaron mi presencia. Cuando me reconocieron, me llamaron: "El nieto de Joseph".

Me sentía furioso conmigo mismo. Invoqué a Star Platinum e hice que bajara a mi amigo de ahí, con la misma delicadeza y precisión con la que removí el brote de carne que lo hizo estar a las órdenes de ese maldito DIO tiempo atrás. Lo recostó en el piso, y pude ver antes de hacerlo desaparecer, que mi stand reflejaba en su rostro toda la tristeza que yo no podía en el mío.

Me hinqué a su lado. Kakyoin tenía una expresión tranquila. Antes él nos dijo a todos que no se arrepentía de su decisión, sin embargo… yo seguía muy enervado.

—_Kakyoin… Tu audacia e inteligencia nos salvó. Tu rostro refleja mucha paz. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¿Estés donde estés, supiste que pude vencerlo? — _Toqué su mejilla helada con mi palma temblorosa. Acaricié un poco su suave cabello. —_Kakyoin… lo siento mucho. Debí haber sido más listo, más rápido, más fuerte… Así tal vez seguirías aquí… — _Mi pecho me dolía. No sentía los golpes, ni las fracturas, nada. Todo lo que sentía era dolor por mis amigos. Por ti, Kakyoin Noriaki. —_Lo lamento… Gracias, amigo mío. — _Repetí eso una y otra vez, hasta que se lo llevaron. Me quedé en el techo varias horas.

Lo trasladaron a Japón esa misma noche, y fue cuando por fin traté mis heridas. Ya en mi país natal, acompañé al viejo para hablar con sus padres. Él no quería que yo estuviera ahí, pero lo ignoré.

Desde luego, ellos estaban destrozados. Kakyoin les había mandado una carta expresando su resolución al decidir ir a Egipto, pero eso no amainaba su dolor. Mi abuelo también se veía muy triste, pero intentó explicarles lo valiente que había sido su hijo, y el cómo gracias a él se pudieron salvar muchas vidas, incluidas las nuestras.

Yo me quedé en silencio. No soy bueno con las palabras y tampoco tengo tacto al hablar; sin mencionar que no había nada que pudiera decir que disminuyera ni un poco su profundo dolor.

Sólo hice lo único que pude: Me quité la gorra e hice "dogeza".

De seguro sus padres y el viejo me miraron sorprendidos por ver a alguien de mi temple ponerse de rodillas, con la frente tocando el suelo, pero era lo de menos. ¿Cómo podía expresarles mis respetos y condolencias? ¿Cómo podía darles a entender lo mucho que a mí también me dolía? A pesar de que no se comparaba ni un poco a su sufrimiento…

Me quedé en esa posición todo el tiempo. El viejo terminó de hablar y sus padres se marcharon. Poco antes me hablaron y me dijeron que podía ponerme de pie, pero no pude responder a nada. Seguí así hasta que mi abuelo se agachó y me insistió en que me levantase. Ahí notó que no podía dejar de llorar. No emití ningún sonido, no sollocé porque ni siquiera me sentía con el aliento para hacerlo. Pero mis lágrimas no dejaron de salir…

—_Lo lamento, lo lamento… —_

Todo se volvió oscuro después de eso.»

Fue entonces cuando Kakyoin despertó.

•••

El pelirrojo sintió una aguda punzada en su abdomen; un terrible dolor que no sólo era físico. Fue corriendo a su baño; tenía que devolver el estómago.

—_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que ver eso?! — _Verlo todo desde la perspectiva de Jotaro fue desgarrador y no pudo más. Al terminar, con pasos torpes intentó regresar a su cama, tambaleándose, pero al final sus piernas no le respondieron y terminó cayendo justo después de entrar a su habitación. En el suelo, siguió llorando amargamente en posición fetal, sosteniéndose el estómago que le continuó doliendo casi toda la noche mientras repetía el nombre de Jotaro, una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Jotaro esperó en el que de manera informal se había convertido en el lugar para encontrarse con su amigo cada mañana. Esperó… y esperó, pero Kakyoin no llegó.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ;;3;;


	8. Capítulo 08

•••

Que el pelirrojo no haya aparecido esa mañana alarmó de inmediato al alto muchacho. Por primera vez, maldijo que ninguno de los dos dispusiera de un celular. _—Idiota, al menos pude preguntarle el teléfono de su casa. — _Pensó que tal vez tuvo una emergencia; su mejor amigo no era del tipo de persona que se ausentaba así como así. Le preocupó el hecho de que tuviera que ver con algún stand. Aún así tuvo que asistir a la escuela, pero no por las clases, más bien fue para conseguir información.

•••

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue acudir al salón de su amigo antes de que iniciaran las clases. Como imaginó, él no se había presentado. Las chicas emocionadas, se acercaron a él. —¡JoJo! ¿Viniste a buscar a alguien? —

Él miró a la pequeña chica que preguntó eso. —¿Alguien aquí sabe en dónde vive Kakyoin Noriaki? —

—¿Kakyoin-kun? — Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—Es cierto, él no vino hoy. —

—Qué extraño, parecía ser alguien muy aplicado. —

—Acaban de transferirlo, tal vez olvidó cómo llegar aquí, haha. — Se burló uno de los varones que escuchó la conversación. Jotaro le lanzó una mirada despectiva que le quitó la sonrisa en seco.

—¿Kakyoin-kun es amigo tuyo, JoJo? —

—… Sí, lo es. — Respondió cortante antes de irse.

Como no quería perder más tiempo, se dirigió a quien seguro sabría su dirección. Entró al salón de maestros; como las clases todavía no iniciaban, había varios ahí. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar.

—Necesito que alguno de ustedes me diga en dónde vive Kakyoin Noriaki, el alumno recién transferido. — Demandó altanero. Los maestros ya se habían acostumbrado a la actitud del joven Kujo, más que nada lo que les extrañó fue la pregunta en sí.

—¿Pasa algo con Kakyoin-kun? Soy uno de sus maestros. — La campana de la escuela sonó. —Ve a clases, Kujo-kun, tal vez a Kakyoin-kun sólo se le hizo tarde. —

—¡No! — Alzó la voz el problemático estudiante. —Él se levanta al amanecer, es imposible que pase algo así. —

—¿Ustedes son amigos? — Preguntó curioso el maestro.

Jotaro titubeó un poco. —Es mi amigo de la infancia. Lo conozco, sé que no faltaría a la escuela a menos que haya sido por algo en verdad importante. _Además, él no se encontró conmigo cuando dijo que lo haría. — _El docente, al mirar la sincera expresión preocupada del alumno con la reputación de ser el más rudo de la institución, decidió creerle. Sacó algunos papeles de su escritorio y les echó un vistazo.

—A decir verdad, cuando me dices esto, también me preocupa un poco. Aquí dice que Kakyoin-kun era un alumno modelo en su anterior escuela, muy aplicado e inteligente; por supuesto, tampoco acumuló ni una sola falta, así que te doy la razón al preocuparte. — Levantó el auricular del teléfono de su escritorio y marcó. Jotaro se estaba impacientando.

—Hmm, nadie contesta. —

—¡Sólo dame la maldita dirección! — Gritó, amedrentando al maestro.

—¡Está bien, está bien! — Rápido tomó una nota y escribió. —Confiaré en ti esta vez, Kujo-kun. Esperemos que no sea nada importante, comunícate a la escuela una vez que sepas de él, ¿de acuerdo? — Kujo le arrebató la nota y salió corriendo.

•••

Jotaro tenía un mal presentimiento. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tomó el tren en la estación que Kakyoin dijo que usaba. Abarrotado; a esa hora era normal.

La dirección indicaba un complejo de departamentos. El de Kakyoin se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando por fin llegó, agitado tocó el timbre; nadie respondió. —_¡Maldición! — _El joven de gakuran negro tenía ganas de destrozar la puerta, pero de repente vio algo deslizarse debajo de ella.

—_¿Hierophant Green? — _Eran sus lianas. Entonces Kakyoin sí estaba ahí dentro. Jotaro, veloz y preciso, usó a Star Platinum para abrir el seguro de la puerta desde adentro. Al entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas; cualquiera diría que no había nadie, pero las lianas esmeraldas conducían directo a una habitación entreabierta.

Jotaro ni siquiera sintió lo rápido que corrió. Al ingresar a la habitación, miró a su mejor amigo en el piso. Al mayor se le fue el aliento para después recuperarlo con un grito. —¡Kakyoin! — Éste se movió un poco.

Jotaro pudo respirar un poco aliviado, se hincó junto a él y lo cargó con mucho cuidado, sentándolo y recargándolo en su hombro. Cuando lo hizo, los tentáculos de Hierophant Green desaparecieron. —Kakyoin, oi, Kakyoin… — Intentó no gritar ésta vez. A simple vista no parecía tener nada, es como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormido en el piso. Jotaro suspiró profundamente, levantando su cabeza hacia el techo. El pelirrojo entreabrió sus ojos, demasiado adormilado todavía. Detectó olor a tabaco, a una colonia suave, y un poco a sudor. —_Jotaro… —_ Se incorporó un poco y lo miró; el menor pensó que seguía soñando. —Jotaro… — Susurró. Para sorpresa de éste último, su amigo se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó.

Apenas tenía fuerzas para mover su adormecido cuerpo. —Lo siento tanto… Jotaro, de verdad lo lamento. Tú… no tenías que… Si tan sólo yo… — Balbuceó incoherencias en voz muy baja. Pero el mayor denotó que eran disculpas. Era la primera vez en todos esos años que Kakyoin lo abrazaba; él ya lo había hecho hace poco pero la euforia del momento no le permitió prestarle más atención. Sentirlo tan cerca fue abrumador. El olor dulce de su cabello rojo, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su pijama desabotonada que dejaba ver un poco de su piel. Pasó saliva y no lo pensó mucho antes de regresarle el abrazo.

Jotaro era un desastre de emociones en ese momento. Literalmente no podía estar más cerca de él, pero a la vez lo sentía tan lejos… Quería entenderlo, quería ayudarlo… pero no sabía cómo. —_Ni siquiera sé cómo te sientes. Y tú no quieres decirme nada… — _Ya le había dicho que no lo presionaría de ninguna forma, pero era difícil. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue envolverlo en sus brazos, esperando amainar sus pensamientos negativos. Además, tener a Kakyoin de esa forma… Sentir su delgada complexión y oler su agradable aroma resonó en cada fibra de su cuerpo adolescente. Ese tacto tan cercano le gustó mucho más de lo que imaginó, pero no quiso que esas sensaciones se volvieran aún más intensas así que, para terminar de despertarlo, y a él mismo, Jotaro sacudió un poco a su amigo y repitió su nombre hasta que volvió en sí. Cuando Kakyoin al fin despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo y haciendo, de la impresión dio un brinco impulsándose con sus piernas para alejarse de él, cayendo sobre su trasero.

—¿Jo-Jotaro? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?! — Su amigo intruso mantuvo la calma.

—Hoy no fuiste a la escuela y me preocupé. Ya casi es mediodía. —

—¡¿Qué?! — El menor le echó un vistazo a sus cortinas cerradas, la luz se filtraba a través de ellas. Kakyoin se palmeó la frente, molesto. —Demonios… acabo de ingresar al instituto y ya acumulé una falta… — Miró a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie y extenderle la mano.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —

Él la tomó. —Sí, gracias. — No fue tan fácil, a Kakyoin le pesaba mucho el cuerpo y tuvo que apoyarse del brazo del mayor.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —

—Sí… sólo me siento un poco débil, no te preocupes. — Lo ayudó a sentarse en su cama.

—¿Qué hacías dormido en el piso? — Preguntó al fin.

—Hehe, no lo sé, tal vez soy sonámbulo. — Intentó sonreír. Jotaro se quedó en silencio, no le creyó.

—… Lo siento mucho, JoJo. Anoche tuve un mal sueño y no pude dormir. Imagino que usaste a Star Platinum para entrar. — Una respuesta a medias con la que el joven de gorra se tuvo que conformar. Asintió. —¿Preguntaste por mi dirección en la escuela? — Volvió a asentir, y después hubo un breve pero incómodo silencio. Kakyoin abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la intensa luz del mediodía. Un poco más espabilado, se volvió a poner de pie y le hizo una reverencia a su amigo.

—Jotaro, de verdad lo lamento mucho, y te agradezco por haber venido, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Puedes regresar a la escuela, creo que yo dimitiré por hoy. —

—No, también faltaré. Me quedaré contigo. —

—JoJo… —

—Estoy preocupado por ti. No podrás convencerme. — El joven alto ya había tomado la decisión en cuanto entró al apartamento. El pelirrojo sólo pudo suspirar…

—… Bien. Iré a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Por favor ponte cómodo. — Luego el menor salió de su habitación, todavía se veía un poco débil, pero no parecía precisar ayuda. Al quedarse solo, le echó un rápido vistazo a las pertenencias de su amigo. Todo muy bien ordenado, libros por todas partes; y claro, un espacio reservado a la televisión y consolas de videojuegos. Ciertamente parecía ser el mismo chico que conocía. Sobrio pero refinado y de buen gusto.

Cuando Kakyoin salió del baño, Jotaro lo estaba esperando afuera.

—Iré a la cocina, ¿tienes té? —

—Uh… sí, en la alacena. —

—Irás a cambiarte, ¿cierto? Te prepararé uno mientras tanto. —

—… Muchas gracias. — El pelirrojo intuyó que su amigo querría darle privacidad. —_Y pensar que solía desvestirme frente a él todo el tiempo. Incluso nos bañamos juntos muchas veces. — _Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Se preguntó cómo sería esa situación en el tiempo actual. Tan sólo imaginar desnudo a Jotaro lo hacía querer cubrirse los ojos como una colegiala. Suspiró… —_Tan vergonzoso… —_ Además, sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo al despertar fue, por decir lo menos, excitante. Tampoco quería que él se percatase de ello.

•••

Mientras tanto en la cocina y buscando el té, Jotaro no pensó muy diferente. Habían pasado años; sabía que las cosas ya no serían como antes. Aunque una parte de él decía: "_—Ambos somos hombres, ¿qué carajos importa? —" _Había otra parte que lo ponía incómodo y ansioso. Tal vez algún efecto secundario después de abrazarlo, no lo sabía.

Observó el departamento, limpio y ordenado también, aunque reducido e impersonal. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo: El departamento era… pequeño. Demasiado para alojar a una familia de tres.

Kakyoin salió de su habitación vistiendo una sencilla camiseta blanca y pantalón de mezclilla. Cuando entró en la cocina Jotaro ya estaba sirviendo el té.

—Vi que tienes miel, le pondré un poco. Te dará energías. —

—Muchas gracias. —

—También tienes que comer algo, pero no parece haber nada aquí. —

—Lo siento, hoy pensaba ir a la cafetería; iría de compras después de la escuela. — Jotaro confirmó sus sospechas.

—Kakyoin… ¿Vives solo? — Éste no se mostró sorprendido, sabía que pronto se daría cuenta. Se sentó en un banco de la cocina y tomó con ambas manos la taza tibia.

—Mis padres ya están establecidos en la otra ciudad. Fui yo quien insistió en venir aquí. —

—… ¿Por qué? — El mayor esperaba una respuesta sensata, pero en el fondo, deseó que su mejor amigo sólo dijera: "—Por ti… —"

—Jotaro, incidentes como el de ayer van a repetirse mucho. Puedo sentirlo… Usuarios de stand, comenzarán a reunirse a nuestro alrededor. Es probable que sepas la razón. —

—Los usuarios de stand se atraen entre sí… — Añadió.

—Correcto. También, lo más seguro es que aparecerán varios porque tú estás aquí. — El joven alto se recargó en una pared y cruzó los brazos. —Y… por desgracia no todos serán como el niño que vimos ayer. Habrá adultos, y serán peligrosos. O tal vez sean jóvenes como nosotros que no sabrán lo que les está sucediendo, y tendrán miedo. Pueden dañarse a sí mismos o a otras personas… —

—Entiendo. —

El menor sonrió un poco, mirando a su amigo. —No todos tienen tu fuerza y carácter para lidiar con ésta clase de situaciones, JoJo. — La principal razón por la que regresó a la ciudad de su niñez sí fue por Jotaro; por desgracia aún era muy pronto para hacérselo saber.

—Aún así, aunque seas una persona autosuficiente, no me parece bien que un chico de sólo quince años viva por su cuenta. —

—¡Oye! Cumpliré dieciséis en menos de cuatro meses. — El mayor no quitó su expresión seria. Kakyoin no supo qué decir. Sería tonto intentar defender su posición, después de todo faltó a la escuela y si su amigo no hubiera llegado, tal vez él seguiría tal y como lo encontró.

Sorbió un poco de su té. —Está delicioso, muchas gracias. —

Jotaro se incorporó, fue hacia el menor y se puso de pie frente a él. Éste siguió sentado y estático aún con el vaso en la boca; luego inclinó mucho su cuello para poder verlo a la cara. Pasó el té por su garganta con dificultad. —… ¿Jotaro? — Rápido dio otro sorbo por los nervios, apartando su mirada.

—Kakyoin… Ven a vivir conmigo. —

Escupió el té. —¡¿Eh?!... —

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. n3n


	9. Capítulo 09

•••

—Eres muy amable, JoJo. Pero no podría. —

—¿Por qué no? — Se agachó para verlo frente a frente, muy de cerca.

—No quiero ser una molestia, de verdad, no es necesario. —

—A mis padres no les importa, ya te lo dije, a mi madre le alegrará mucho que vayas. —

—Jotaro, ya no somos niños pequeños. Sé que estás preocupado y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero… —

—Si lo entiendes, entonces acepta. —

—No… —

Jotaro suspiró molesto. —Al menos quédate este fin de semana. — Desde que eran niños, el mayor siempre había sido obstinado y Kakyoin casi nunca podía decirle que no a esa penetrante mirada color turquesa. Y esa cercanía; era como si el espacio personal no existiera entre ellos. Lo que más le preocupaba al menor era que ya no podía tomárselo con la misma inocencia de antes.

También suspiró molesto. —Bien… sólo el fin de semana. — Su amigo enderezó la espalda.

—Bien. — Ya terminaría de convencerlo en su casa, pensó.

•••

El resto de ese día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Ambos decidieron comer fuera; Jotaro acompañó a su amigo a comprar algunos víveres para el resto de la semana. Cuando regresaron al departamento de Kakyoin, éste ya se veía mucho mejor.

Casi al anochecer, el mayor seguía sin querer volver, como si no quisiera dejar solo a su mejor amigo en ningún momento, pero ante la insistencia de éste, volvería con la promesa de que estaría bien.

En la entrada del departamento, Jotaro se puso sus zapatos, preparado para irse.

—¿Debería quedarme hoy contigo? — El pelirrojo resolló un poco.

—No, debes regresar a casa. Estaré bien, lo prometo. —

El muchacho alto quiso creerle, pero no lo hizo del todo. —Te esperaré en el mismo lugar de hoy. Si no llegas, no dejaré pasar ni un minuto y vendré aquí directamente. —

—_¿Es una amenaza? _De acuerdo… Ahí estaré, no te preocupes. —

—Bien… — Abrió la puerta. —Me voy. —

—Sí, ve con cuidado por favor. — Le sonrió. Su amigo examinó esa sonrisa, y se aseguró de que no fuera condescendiente.

—Te veo mañana. — Y salió. Al cerrar la puerta, Kakyoin dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía bien, estar con él era tranquilizador; nada de eso había cambiado con los años. —_Excepto que ahora es mucho más alto y varonil que yo. — _Le frustró un poco pensar en eso. No iba a permitirse mirarlo de otra manera que no fuera como mejores amigos.

Aunque nunca imaginó que se volvería algo difícil…

•••

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jotaro se dirigía a su lugar de encuentro, miró que su amigo ya se encontraba ahí, esperándolo. Eso lo hizo sonreír de forma inconsciente.

—Es temprano todavía, Kakyoin. —

—No quería hacerte esperar hoy. — Y era verdad. No quería preocuparlo en absoluto. No caminaron mucho cuando algunas de las auto-proclamadas fans de Jotaro comenzaron a asediarlo, como todas las mañanas.

—¡JoJo! —

—¡Estás tan guapo como siempre, JoJo! —

—_Vaya, éstas chicas sí que son persistentes. — _Miró a Jotaro; ni siquiera se veía incómodo. Al parecer ya estaba bastante acostumbrado. Para él por el contrario, sería un poco más duro.

—¡Tch! —

—_¿Hmm? ¿Acaba de chasquear la lengua? — _¿Tal vez sí estaba molesto después de todo? Sorprendido miró cómo su amigo liberó a Star Platinum. —… ¿JoJo? — Lo llamó con disimulo. El joven hizo que su stand golpeara un árbol detrás de todos para que las chicas se distrajeran, y funcionó. Las féminas voltearon y muy veloz, Star Platinum tomó a su usuario y a Kakyoin y se llevó a ambos entre los árboles, perdiéndose de su vista con rapidez. Ya a lo lejos, el pelirrojo recriminó su comportamiento.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Jotaro?! —

—Me fastidió la situación y quise alejarme. — Star Platinum seguía cargando al menor en uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos ve? ¡Por favor piensa en cómo se vería a un par de chicos flotando entre los árboles! —

El musculoso stand dejó al pelirrojo en una rama firme. —No lo pienses demasiado, nadie nos vio y aún si así fuera sólo pensarían que somos buenos trepando árboles. —

—¡Jmm! No pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de sentido del humor, JoJo-kun. — Éste arqueó la ceja mientras el otro entrecerraba sus ojos. Parecía que habían regresado en el tiempo y estuvieran teniendo una discusión de niños. Kakyoin bajó del árbol apoyándose de Hierophant Green.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde. —

—Espera un poco. — Jotaro pudo ver a lo lejos a su primo. No quería encontrase con él, sería otro fastidio. —Vámonos por aquí. — Indicó a su amigo la dirección opuesta a su escuela.

—Si nos vamos por ahí en serio llegaremos tarde. —

—No importa, es temprano. — Seguía vigilando que Joseph no los viera.

—¿De qué hablas? No tenemos por qué irnos por ese camino. Deja de jugar, te dejaré atrás si no bajas ahora. — El mayor obedeció a regañadientes, esperando que no los hubiera visto.

Cuando regresaron al camino, para mala suerte de Jotaro no tardaron mucho en toparse con Joseph y Caesar, que iban en sentido contrario.

—¡Oh wow! ¿Miren qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es mi pequeño primo y su adorable amigo! — El joven con gorra volteó a ver a su "adorable amigo", esperando una mirada de desagrado, como la suya propia. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver una expresión por completo opuesta.

—¡Jotaro! ¡Nori-chan! ¿Van a su escuela? Nosotros también. — Se recargó en el hombro de su amigo Caesar.

—Buenos días, Joestar-san, me alegra verlo hoy tan lleno de vitalidad. — Respondió con una sonrisa. Esa respuesta impactó a todos. Kakyoin no podía dejar de pensar en el viejo Joseph que miró en sus sueños; pensar en él y verlo ahora tan joven y divertido, lo llenó de una nostalgia que no se podía explicar. Mientras tanto a su mejor amigo le comenzó a irritar cómo el pelirrojo le dirigía esa mirada tierna a su primo. Y para colmo, no pensó que su molestia apenas iniciaría pues, Caesar, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, se acercó a Kakyoin, alzó su mano con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero no más que Jotaro, a quien incluso se le saltó una vena de sus cienes.

—Mi nombre es Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Es un verdadero placer poder presentarme ante semejante belleza como tú. — Mientras el rubor de su rostro incrementaba, Kakyoin miró bien al galante muchacho. Cabello rubio y sedoso, ojos de jade, alto y de tez blanca. También usaba un par de prendedores en su cabello adornados con plumas blancas, y viéndolo de cerca miró que debajo de sus ojos tenía un par de marcas moradas. Un hombre vistoso, sin duda alguna. Pero decirle algo así… Tal espontaneidad dejó en blanco al chico.

Pero no a Jotaro, quien se interpuso entre ellos ipso facto y le lanzó una mirada amenazante al rubio, a quien le pareció interesante esa reacción.

—¡Woah! Stop, calm down! — Ahora fue Joseph quien se colocó entre ellos, obligando al coqueto chico a retroceder.

—Deben perdonar a mi amigo. Éste idiota es un Don Juan y va tras quien sea que le parezca atractivo, sean mujeres u hombres. — Miró molesto al rubio. —¡No lo molestes, Caesar! No creo que él sea esa clase de persona. ¡Además es menor de edad! — Miró a Kakyoin. —Espera… digo, que sí eres atractivo, Nori-chan. — Agitó sus manos nervioso. —¡Pero no lo malentiendas! Yo no te veo de esa manera, hehe. ¡Y te ves muy maduro para tu edad! Espera… eso se escuchó muy mal… Quiero decir… —

—Mejor cierra la bocota, JoJo. — Le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. —Mira a tu primo, si yo fuera Jotaro ya te habría dado una paliza. — Cierto, y ganas no le faltaban. El pelirrojo, de alguna manera divertido por la situación, sólo pudo reírse.

—Lo entiendo, Joestar-san, no se preocupe. — Después se dirigió a Caesar, y éste miró como el lindo chico le hacía una típica reverencia, propia de su cultura. —Zeppeli-san, eres muy amable, pero te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a hacer eso en el futuro. —

—Ohh, bel ragazzo. — Le respondió. —Lamento si mi actitud te ofendió, pero no retiraré mis palabras. Siempre es un placer ver tal representación de una auténtica belleza japonesa. Y tú eres prueba viviente de ello. — Cuando dijo eso, a quien miró fue a Jotaro; tenía la expresión que esperaba. —_Interesante… —_

—Vámonos, JoJo, llegaremos tarde. — El rubio se dirigió a Joseph.

—¡Tú eres el único que nos está retrasando, idiota! Sorry, Nori-chan. —

—Espero que nos veamos de nuevo, Noriaki. — Caesar le guiñó el ojo. Luego ambos siguieron su camino.

—Que tengan un buen día. — El pelirrojo, intentando ignorar sus coqueteos, se despidió haciendo un ademán. Jotaro les dio la espalda. —_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Supongo que Joestar-san se lo dijo. —_

—Se hará tarde, Kakyoin, hay que irnos. — Se veía algo enojado. El menor asintió y le siguió el paso en silencio.

•••

Ya en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, los muchachos se encontraron en los pasillos.

—¿Trajiste almuerzo? — Preguntó el mayor.

—_Se ve más tranquilo, menos mal. _Sí, aunque es algo sencillo. — Miró el bento de dos niveles que traía su amigo, envuelto con un pañuelo cuya decoración de peces de colores le hizo sonreír. —Holly-san te hizo ese bento, ¿cierto? —

El otro se avergonzó. —Tsk, sí… Sabes lo insistente que es. —

—Deberías alegrarte, tu madre cocina delicioso. Recuerdo cuando me invitaban a comer a tu hogar; siempre terminaba saliendo con el estómago lleno. Aún no puedo olvidar su sazón, tanto que a veces cuando cocino para mí intento replicarlo. — A Jotaro se le ocurrió algo.

—Kakyoin, vamos al edificio más alto de aquí. —

—¿Ah? ¿Al administrativo? No se les permite a los estudiantes entrar ahí. O no me digas que… — El joven alto sonrió, asintiendo.

—Hmm, está bien, por ésta vez no creo que haya problema. —

•••

Los chicos usaron a sus stands para escalar a la azotea del edificio desde el estacionamiento, verificando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlos.

—Vaya, la vista es magnífica desde aquí. — Mirando a través de las rejas, el chico de uniforme verde se sintió relajado, a pesar de estar a solas con el protagonista de su más reciente y peor pesadilla. —Creo que puedo ver el santuario desde aquí. —

—Kakyoin, ven aquí. — Jotaro ya se había sentado de espaldas contra una pared que les daba sombra. El menor fue hacia allá y se sentó también. No quiso admitirlo, pero estar a solas con él lo puso un poco nervioso. El mayor abrió su bento, su amigo hizo lo mismo.

—¿Sólo vas a comer eso? — Eran un par de onigiris sencillos.

—Estoy bien con esto. ¿Gustas? — Él iba a decir que no, pero una vez más el poder de la costumbre se hizo presente. Abrió su boca por pura inercia y le dio un gran mordisco al onigiri. Sabía muy bien. Su amigo sonrió amablemente. Jotaro no lo pensaba con esas palabras, pero en verdad adoraba ver su sonrisa. Lo sentía como una avalancha aplastándole el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tan suave como un pétalo de flor.

Abrió su bien servido bento. Para el mayor era normal, pero para el pelirrojo siempre era un espectáculo. Variedad de arroz, verduras y carne para degustar, adornados y acomodados de manera que sólo una madre como Holly-san era capaz.

—Hehe, los bentos de tu madre siempre son los mejores. — Jotaro tomó un bocado con sus palillos y se lo ofreció a su amigo.

—Abre la boca. —

—¿Hmm? No, JoJo, es tu almu… — Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la frase cuando ya le había hecho comérselo.

—Sabía que dirías que no. Estoy un poco cansado de que me digas que no… — No podía discutirle eso. Masticó diligente su bocado.

—Está delicioso, gra… — Tampoco pudo terminar de agradecerle, le había hecho comer otro bocado. Jotaro también comenzó a comer pero repitió la acción de forma intermitente hasta que la comida se terminó. Kakyoin sabía que a veces era inútil intentar llevarle la contraria a su mejor amigo.

—Eres tan terco, JoJo… Estoy muy lleno. —

—Está bien así, yo me comí uno de tus onigiris y además, creo que estás algo delgado. — No pudo contradecirlo, él mismo lo había notado. A veces el cansancio debido al insomnio que en ocasiones le causaban esas pesadillas le quitaban el apetito. El joven esbelto se puso de pie.

—Iré a traer algo de beber. —

—Ah, es cierto, lo olvidamos. Iré contigo. — Se levantó también.

—No te preocupes, no demoraré. — De repente, Kakyoin sintió algo y se paralizó.

—¿Kakyoin? — Éste se volteó en el acto.

—… Jotaro, hay alguien… —

—¿Qué? —

Todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió en cuestión de segundos: El pelirrojo liberó a Hierophant Green y con sus tentáculos rodeó a Jotaro, al mismo tiempo que un stand desconocido con forma de ave humanoide y rodeada de fuego se precipitó hacia ellos.

Kakyoin usó a su stand para lanzar a Jotaro hacia el edificio contiguo, mientras el stand enemigo envolvió toda la azotea en llamas. —¡Jotaro! ¡Sal de aquí! — El mayor vio cómo éstas atacaron a su amigo, quien en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima, llena de preocupación.

—¡Kakyoin! — Después de ser lanzado, Jotaro invocó a Star Platinum y lo usó para regresar hacia el menor; lo miró en el suelo, con llamas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, éstas no lo habían tocado. El mayor fue corriendo a auxiliarlo. —¿Te encuentras bien? —

—¡¿Por qué regresaste?! ¡Es peligroso! —

—¡Es peligroso para ti también, idiota! — No era momento para discutir, pero igual lo hicieron.

Entonces, el stand desconocido se hizo presente de nuevo, junto con su dueño. Un hombre cuya edad rozaría los treinta y cinco años, vestido con una túnica roja y un collar grande de medallones dorados, de tez morena y peinado peculiar. Ambos chicos sintieron un shock en sus mentes. Lo conocían… Fue tal el impacto, que al unísono dijeron su nombre.

—¡Avdol! —

Y aquel hombre, sin siquiera verse sorprendido de que lo conocieran, les respondió, señalando a Kakyoin.

—Tú, el joven con la capacidad de sentir a los stand, necesito que vengas conmigo. —

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ô0ô

Siempre tuve la fantasía de que Caesar le coqueteara a Kakyoin. Y no va a ser el único. owo


	10. Capítulo 10

•••

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Avdol. — Amenazó el muchacho alto. El hombre moreno analizó la situación. Miró a los stands de aquellos jóvenes; aún inmaduros, pero poderosos sin duda. Lo suficiente para vencerlo.

Suspiró e hizo desaparecer a su stand. —No estoy aquí para pelear. —

—¿Qué dices? —

—Espera, Jotaro, es verdad. A pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad, sus llamas no me lastimaron. —

—Yo pude comprobar dos cosas. Eres un joven íntegro que pensó en poner a salvo a su amigo antes de preservar su propia seguridad. También que tu habilidad es real. Sentiste mi presencia antes de aparecer frente a ustedes. —

—Avdol… —

—Por favor, permítanme hablar y explicarles mi situación. ¿Aún están en clases, cierto? Los esperaré. — Los jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, pensando. Antes de poder responder, él desapareció rodeado en llamas.

—Acaba de asumir que aceptaremos su petición. —

—Y lo haremos, ¿cierto, JoJo? — Sonrió resignado.

Su amigo se sostuvo la gorra. —Yare yare daze. —

•••

Avdol esperó en un restaurante alejado de la escuela, no quería parecer sospechoso. Kakyoin y Jotaro llegaron un par de horas después. El pelirrojo supo su ubicación con exactitud sintiendo la presencia de su stand, cosa que el hombre con túnica hizo a propósito también.

—Tomen asiento, pidan lo que quieran, yo invito. — Ambos aceptaron y pidieron algo frío de beber, hacía calor. Avdol los miró un momento, ahora más tranquilo; sonrió. —… Ustedes, sí que se ven jóvenes todavía. —

—Es extraño, pero a pesar de que nunca lo había visto en persona, siento que lo conozco, incluso ambos recordamos su nombre, Muhammad Avdol-san. —

—Es verdad, Kakyoin. Me sucede igual. He tenido sueños constantes y en varios de ellos ustedes están presentes. —

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? — Inquirió Jotaro.

—Te recuerdo especialmente a ti, Kujo Jotaro. Tengo memorias de mí mismo contactándote y viajando contigo y con un viejo de apellido Joestar. —

—¿Un viejo? ¿Joestar? — El pelirrojo examinó con detenimiento las respuestas de su mejor amigo.

—Entonces, ¿no lo recuerdas del todo? ¿Qué tal tú, Kakyoin? — Éste lo pensó un momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía que tener cuidado con sus propias respuestas.

—Yo… también recuerdo algunas cosas aleatorias. Más que nada me confunde la disociación entre mis visiones y la realidad en la que vivimos ahora. —

El hombre de túnica roja cruzó los brazos. —Es verdad. Al principio puede ser algo muy difícil de aceptar. De hecho, primero negué todo lo relacionado a estos sueños, pero poco a poco me fui percatando de lo reales que fueron, ya que afectan a ésta línea temporal. —

—¿Línea temporal? ¿A qué te refieres? —

—No puedo explicarlo con exactitud. Lo he analizado por varios años, y sólo puedo concluir que se trata de la resiliencia de nuestras propias almas. — Kakyoin cambió su semblante. Pensó en que eso tenía mucha verdad.

—Explícate mejor, Avdol. — Demandó Jotaro.

—Nuestras almas se niegan a dejar este mundo. Los motivos pueden ser muy diferentes entre sí. En mi caso, sé bien por qué estoy aquí. — Ambos lo miraron inquisitivos.

—Yo… quiero ayudar a Jean Pierre Polnareff. — La mente de los muchachos resonaron con ese nombre, al igual que pasó con Avdol.

—¿Polnareff? —

—¿Lo recuerdan? —

—Siento que lo he visto, pero no puedo decirlo con exactitud. —

—… Yo igual. — Kakyoin mintió. Él sí lo recordaba mucho mejor. —

—Hmm, tal vez llegué muy pronto, pero no puedo perder tiempo. De hecho… en mi corazón, siento que esa es mi mayor carga: No hacer las cosas a tiempo. Tal vez… por eso nací en éste mundo mucho antes que ustedes. Y es por eso que necesito de tu poder, Kakyoin. —

—¿Quién te habló de Kakyoin y sobre lo que puede hacer? — Todas las preguntas de Jotaro respecto a su amigo eran toscas y directas.

—Sucedió en Francia. Viajé para buscar a Polnareff, pero no pude encontrarlo en ningún registro de su país. Estuve a punto de perder las esperanzas; fue entonces cuando un hombre llamó al hotel en donde me había hospedado. No me dijo su nombre, pero me habló sobre Kakyoin Noriaki y su habilidad. Fue por eso que vine. —

—_¿Cómo alguien de Francia puede conocer a Kakyoin? — _Una de las tantas cosas que Jotaro desconocía. Miró al pelirrojo, por su semblante era obvio que no quería hablar de eso. La molestia en el rostro del joven con gorra fue evidente.

—Avdol-san, ¿por qué quieres ayudar a Polnareff? — Lo miraron un poco pensativo antes de que respondiera.

—Quiero ayudarlo… a salvar a su hermana. — Ninguno de los dos muchachos lo recordaba con exactitud, pero él sí, muy bien. —El tiempo… puede ser caprichoso. Sólo basta con mirarnos a nosotros mismos. Yo soy más viejo, pero mis memorias prevalecen. Parecemos ser idénticos a nuestras vidas pasadas, pero no lo somos. Basta con ver la habilidad de Kakyoin. Debe haber alguna razón por la cuál la tienes. Así como yo he nacido antes. Y tal vez JoJo posea algo que lo difiere también de lo que aún no se percata. —

—Avdol-san… —

—Sin embargo, habrá cosas que no cambiarán. La hermana de Polnareff será asesinada, tal y como sucedió antes de conocerlo en aquella vida. — Los amigos se sorprendieron. —Quiero evitarlo a toda costa. Demostrar que el destino puede cambiar. — Esas palabras estremecieron sobremanera a ambos. Y a pesar de que no habían hablado de ello, sabían la razón.

—Cambiar el destino. Sí, apoyaré cualquier cosa que lo haga. — Jotaro se miró decidido.

—Sí, Avdol-san. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. — Éste sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias, muchachos. Haha, ¿saben? Se ven casi como los recuerdo. Excepto que ahora los veo mucho más unidos. — Y tenía razón. Lo eran, mucho más de lo que siquiera se imaginaba.

•••

Antes de que Avdol se fuera, conversaron algunas horas más. Les habló sobre la búsqueda de Polnareff, pero no encontró nada. No obstante, sí encontró información sobre su hermana. Ella viajaba en programas de intercambio, y justo ahora estaría en China o Japón. No parecía ser de mucha ayuda, pero reducirlo a dos países pintaba un mejor panorama comparándolo con el resto del mundo.

También hablaron sobre sus vidas pasadas. Jotaro se frustró un poco, pues era el que menos recordaba. Mientras, Kakyoin tenía cuidado de lo que decía, procurando no revelar nada que afectara a su mejor amigo.

Los tres estrecharon sus manos. Volverían a encontrarse en cuanto tuvieran algo que los ayudara a encontrar a Polnareff. La habilidad del joven de ojos púrpuras era muy efectiva, pero se limitaba a un radio de veinte metros, que era el rango de alcance de su stand. Entre más lejos estuviera, más débil era la sensación. Pero confiaban en que sería suficiente como para al menos darles alguna pista. "Los usuarios de stand se atraen mutuamente." Avdol confiaba en eso también.

—Aún hay tiempo, Avdol-san, tengamos confianza. Sus esfuerzos no serán en vano. — Una voz tranquila y palabras maduras. Increíble que vinieran de un niño de tan sólo 15 años. Fue lo que el hombre pensó antes de irse.

—Cuídate, Avdol. — Fue lo único que dijo el joven Kujo.

Éste sonrió. —Ustedes también. Cuídense mutuamente. Aunque sé que no es necesario que se los diga. — Luego se marchó, un poco más tranquilo que cuando llegó. Confiaba en ellos, sabía que lo ayudarían de buena fe.

•••

Jotaro sentía que había sido la semana más larga de su vida. Tenía una especie de cansancio mental difícil de explicar. Kakyoin apenas tenía algunos días desde que regresó, pero sucedieron demasiadas cosas. De nuevo, y por mucho, lo que más le molestaba era todo lo que él aún le ocultaba. ¿Así cómo podía entenderlo? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?

—Kakyoin. — Caminando lado a lado casi al atardecer, el mayor detuvo su andar.

—¿Hmm? Dime. — Él no habló, sólo se le quedó mirando. En realidad, ¿qué es lo que podía decirle? No podía descargar todas sus frustraciones en él. Sabía que su mejor amigo tenía buenos motivos para no decírselo, pero la paciencia de Jotaro estaba a punto de acabarse.

—¿Estás preocupado, JoJo? Descuida, encontraremos a Polnareff. — La calma en sus palabras, destruyó al fin la suya propia.

—Kakyoin, ¿en verdad crees en todo esto? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? Eres un mocoso que vive solo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarás de ir a la escuela e irás a buscarlo por tu cuenta? —

—Jo… Jo. —

—¿En serio crees que tuvimos vidas pasadas? ¿Que el pasado va a repetirse? ¿Que lo que hemos visto en verdad pasó y puede volver a pasar? —

—Jotaro… —

—Me niego… — Se agarró la frente. —Yo… no quiero creer en algo así. ¡Me niego a creer en toda la mierda que he visto! —

—¡Jotaro! — Su grito sorprendió al otro. —¡También tengo miedo, pero no puedo sólo fingir que esto no es real! ¡Que los stands no existen! ¡Que el destino ya está escrito! Yo… — De repente al pelirrojo le empezó a arder el estómago, tanto que lo hizo hincarse y doblarse del dolor.

—¡Kakyoin! — Jotaro alarmado de inmediato lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Estoy… bien, no te preocupes, pasa con frecuencia. Tengo… un estómago nervioso, lo siento. — Sin necesidad de palabras, el mayor lo entendió. Alzó a su delgado amigo, lo llevó cargando a una banca cercana y se sentó junto a él.

—Lo lamento… es mi culpa. —

—No, Jotaro… —

—Escúchame. — Lo tomó de sus hombros. —No importa cómo, no voy a permitir que te pase nada. Le patearé el trasero al destino o a quien sea de ser necesario. — Esas declaraciones le sorprendieron tanto al pelirrojo que incluso su dolor de estómago se esfumó. Palabras rudas, firmes y algo infantiles. El menor sólo pudo sonreírle. No se había dado cuenta en esos ajetreados días de cuánto extrañaba escuchar a Jotaro, mirarlo… sentirlo. Siempre confió en él y sabía que jamás le mentiría con algo así. Su cansancio mental se hizo presente también y sólo se dejó llevar por la reconfortante presencia del joven. Recargó su frente en el hombro de éste y suspiró.

—Gracias, Jotaro. — Susurró, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Su querido amigo. Sus deseos de protegerlo se hacían cada vez más y más intensos. Lo abrazó. Tenerlo en sus brazos era algo que incluso sentía necesitar. Saberlo bien y a salvo… Y a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, Kakyoin se había convertido en su razón para volverse más fuerte.

Se quedaron así, hasta que se metió el sol.

•••

Antes de separar sus caminos y regresar a sus hogares, hablaron un poco.

—Mañana es viernes, recuerda que prometiste ir a mi casa el fin de semana. —

—Hehe, sí, no lo he olvidado, no te preocupes. —

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Deberías venir conmigo desde hoy. —

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Necesito preparar las cosas en mi departamento para dejarlo dos días. Tú sabes, como tirar la basura y recoger mi ropa. — Decir eso le dio un poco de pena.

—… De acuerdo. Te esperaré mañana en el mismo lugar. — Verlo apenado le causó ternura por alguna razón.

Jotaro lo miró irse hasta que se perdió de vista. En su camino a casa, pensó en lo mucho que aún necesitaba madurar, y a su vez pensó en "el pasado". Aún era muy difícil de creer y aceptar. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro sin importar qué: Protegería a Kakyoin pase lo que pase.

Aunque para eso… necesitaba entender todo lo que aún no recordaba. Ese deseo le provocó su peor pesadilla hasta la fecha.

•••

«Nuestra travesía duró cincuenta días. Mi madre estaba en peligro, y el viejo y yo haríamos lo que fuera para salvarla. Luchamos, demasiado. Tuvimos muchos enemigos en cada país que atravesamos. El cielo, el mar, el desierto… Estuvimos en tantos lugares, y en ese tiempo llegué a conocerlos y respetarlos como nunca antes había hecho con nadie.

—_Sí… lo recuerdo. —_

Peleamos codo a codo, y aunque todos tenían sus propios motivos para luchar, aún así decidieron ayudarnos a derrotarlo. A ese maldito vampiro. A DIO…

Abuelo, Avdol, Polnareff, Iggy.

Kakyoin…

—_¿Kakyoin? — _Cuando por fin pude recordar a nuestros camaradas, todos mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia él. Entonces todo mi entorno cambió. De nuevo me encontré en la misma escena que había estado viendo por años.

… El tanque de agua, la sangre… y a Kakyoin, sin vida… Solo.

Al verlo quise correr hacia él, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no me respondió. Entonces, a lo lejos, me vi a mí mismo luchando contra DIO. Miré mis propias manos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

—_Maldita sea. Sé que allá estoy peleando por mi vida pero… Kakyoin está frente a mí, está solo, y yo estoy aquí. Quiero ir con él, quiero sacarlo de aquí… ¡Maldición! ¡Muévete! — _Le demandé a mi propio cuerpo, pero seguía sin responderme.

Vi a mi otro yo derrotar a DIO. También lo vi ayudando al viejo. —_Mi abuelo… Joseph Joestar. — _Finalmente lo vi llegar con Kakyoin, bajarlo del tanque de agua y quedarse con él, con una profunda expresión de pesar en su rostro. Ver a Kakyoin yacer sin vida junto a él me enfureció. Odié a ese "otro yo" y lo culpé por todo. Quise ir a molerlo a golpes, apartarlo de él… de Kakyoin… de mi gran amigo.

Mi mente se volvió un caos. Ya no quería pensar qué era real y qué no.

—_Ese no soy yo. Yo… jamás permitiría que le sucediera nada… — _Aunque pensara así, todavía quería ir a quitárselo. Lo vi acariciando su cabello, al borde de las lágrimas. Pensé de forma egoísta. Quería gritarle que no merecía siquiera tocarlo por dejarlo morir así, por no haber sido más fuerte y permanecer a su lado.

—_¡No es real! ¡Yo no soy él! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme e ir y arrebatárselo?! No merece… estar junto a él… ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene que ser sólo un sueño! —_

—No, no lo es. — Escuché una voz detrás de mí y al fin pude moverme sólo para ver de quién se trataba. Un hombre que… se veía como yo, pero de un aspecto mayor. Me quedé sin habla. ¿Acababa de leer mis pensamientos?

—No es un sueño, y él sí eres tú. O más bien, lo fuiste… Y yo también. —

—¿Qué? —

—Estuve en tu lugar. También intenté arrebatárselo, pero jamás lo conseguí. —

—Tú eres… —

—Él sabe muy bien lo que perdió, así como yo lo hice después de él. —

—_¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿Qué significa esto? —_

—Niño… para cambiar el destino no basta con sólo desearlo. No basta con sólo querer destrozarlo todo con tus puños. Créeme, lo sé… — No pude decirle nada. Lo vi mirar a Kakyoin, y su expresión se veía con tanto o más dolor que aquel "otro yo" que estaba justo a su lado.

—Noriaki… — Cuando susurró su nombre, me dio la espalda. —Hubiera dado lo que fuera por mirarlo a los ojos una vez más… —

Todo se desvaneció después de eso.»

•••

Jotaro despertó con un vacío y un sentimiento de desolación como nunca antes. Miró el reloj digital en su cómoda; aún no amanecía. Se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando a la nada hasta que se alzó el alba.

Todo llegó a él: Esos sueños, la existencia de Star Platinum, la llegada de Avdol, el inminente peligro de la hermana de Polnareff, el dolor de estómago crónico de Kakyoin. Todo lo que éste le sigue ocultando… y el cómo cambia su rostro cuando no puede decírselo.

Era obvio.

—Kakyoin sabe que va a morir… — Musitó.

El rostro de Jotaro cambió. Frunció el ceño, sí, pero no con enojo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—No voy a permitirlo. — La determinación en sus palabras se transmitieron también a Star Platinum, quien expresó la misma resolución, apretando sus poderosos puños.

Se levantó y miró el amanecer. El mismo amanecer que el pelirrojo veía todos los días; se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que él siempre pudiera contemplarlo sin miedo ni preocupaciones.

Él aún no lo sabía, pero Kakyoin tenía el mismo sentimiento, y Jotaro nunca se pudo haber imaginado lo que su querido amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ;;v;;


	11. Capítulo 11

•••

El fin de semana llegó rápido. El viernes, al salir de clases, el mismo Jotaro fue al aula de su amigo para que fueran juntos a casa. La presencia de Jotaro siempre causaba revuelo a donde quiera que iba, y al llegar muchas chicas se pusieron de pie y fueron a asediarlo sin demora, casi gritando su nombre e invitándolo a salir. A Kakyoin siempre le sorprendía su nulo pudor, también que él siempre actuara tan tranquilo, como si fueran parte del ambiente; algo que no podía cambiar.

—Vámonos ya, Kakyoin. — Todo el alumnado volteó a verlo cuando JoJo lo llamó, cosa que lo incomodó mucho. Salió tan discretamente como le fue posible, aunque no tuviera caso. No dejaron de atraer las miradas: En otros pasillos, en los salones por los que pasaron y llegando a sus casilleros. El pelirrojo sacó una valija del suyo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —

—Ah, no mucho, sólo artículos de aseo personal y algo de ropa. —

—No necesitas esas cosas, yo puedo prestarte ropa. —

—No creo que tu ropa me quede, JoJo. Incluso cuando éramos niños la ropa que me prestabas siempre me quedó grande. Pero ahora creciste tanto que la diferencia es mucho mayor. — Refunfuñó un poco.

—Creo que tengo ropa de hace algunos años. —

—Hmm, lo pensaré la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa. — Jotaro sonrió al pensar que habría una próxima vez.

Kakyoin se dio cuenta de que no dejaban de mirarlos y murmurar a su alrededor, cosa que a su amigo le tenía sin cuidado; intentó seguir su ejemplo.

Los nuevos rumores que girarían a través del famoso JoJo tenían que ver más que nada por el cambio en su rostro y temple mucho más tranquilo cuando se le veía con el nuevo estudiante pelirrojo. ¿Cómo decirlo? JoJo se veía… feliz. A las chicas les resultó encantador y eso no hizo más que incrementar la ya de por sí apabullante popularidad del alto y apuesto muchacho. Entre tanto, el porte elegante y refinada apariencia de su amigo atraía a chicas, sí, pero también a los chicos, cosa de la cuál el mayor se enteraría después, de mala manera.

•••

—Caminar hacia tu hogar me trae tantos buenos recuerdos, JoJo. —

—A mí también. —

—Tengo que confesarte que estoy algo nervioso por ver de nuevo a tus padres. —

—Le dije a mi madre que irías, así que está muy emocionada. Tanto que dijo que prepararía toda tu comida favorita. —

—… ¿De verdad? Oh… cielos, me da tanta pena. — Sus mejillas sonrojadas le dieron más veracidad. —Llevo algunos regalos, pero parece que no será suficiente. —

—Yare yare… Te lo he dicho, con tu presencia bastará. —

Kakyoin le sonrió. —Muchas gracias. — Ver su sonrisa tan bonita le evocó de nuevo sentimientos extraños. No sólo era felicidad, también era una inusual combinación de nerviosismo y anhelo; como si quisiera esa sonrisa sólo para él.

El menor por su parte, se sentía mucho más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. La razón fue por recordar todo lo que sucedió el último día que estuvo en la casa de su mejor amigo. El cómo lloró, el cómo le confesó la existencia de su stand. Y…

—_El beso… — _Repitió en su mente. —_Me pregunto si Jotaro lo recuerda… Espero que no. —_

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, y con gran detalle. Pensó en eso también, así que un inesperado silencio se hizo entre ambos, uno del que ni siquiera se percataron hasta casi llegar a la residencia Kujo.

•••

—Wow, tu casa no ha cambiado ni un poco. Sigue tan grande como la recuerdo. —

—Entremos. — El corazón del pelirrojo latió con más rapidez. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada cuando Holly apareció de repente y abrazó a Kakyoin con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Noriaki-kun! ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte! — El chico devolvió el abrazo, feliz también de volver a ver a la siempre jovial y encantadora madre de Jotaro. —¡Mírate! Has crecido mucho, ¡y te ves tan guapo! —

—Y usted no ha cambiado nada, Holly-san. Sigue igual de joven y hermosa como la recuerdo. —

—Tú siempre tan amable, Noriaki-kun. — Miró a Jotaro, lo vio feliz y eso la contentó sobremanera. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quisiera o no, como todos los días. —Okaeri, Jotaro. — Él sólo murmuró, un poco avergonzado, aunque aceptando siempre que el amor y cariño de su madre era una fuerza imparable con la que nunca podría lidiar.

Al entrar a su hogar Kakyoin saludó también al padre de su amigo, Kujo Sadao-san. Un atractivo hombre de mediana edad de carácter tranquilo y amable sonrisa, que, al contrario de su esposa e hijo, él sí era completamente japonés.

Para toda la familia Kujo tener al joven pelirrojo en su hogar solía ser bastante normal. Tanto que a pesar de no haberlos visitado por años, aún su "rutina" prevalecía intacta: Holly-san mandaba a ambos chicos a tomar un relajante baño, para después, regalarles una deliciosa cena. El mayor condujo a su amigo a su habitación, quien tenía la misma que cuando era niño. Bastante espaciosa, como todo en su casa, pero menos en comparación a cuando eran pequeños puesto que, su amigo ya había crecido bastante.

—_No pensé que volvería a venir aquí. — _Kakyoin pensó la última vez que estuvo ahí, y lo que pasó entre ellos. Se puso un poco nervioso. —_Qué impropio pensar en eso justo ahora. Tranquilízate. — _Se reprendió a sí mismo. —Tu habitación no ha cambiado tanto como pensé. —

—¿Es así? —

—Bueno, tienes más muebles. — Rio un poco. El chico alto notó la incomodidad en su amigo. —Tus padres no han cambiado nada. Supongo que tú eres el que más cambió estos años. — Jotaro sintió un ligero vacío en su pecho, el pelirrojo notó el cambio en su expresión.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise decir que eso fuera algo malo. Sólo es… diferente. —

—… Sí, sé que es diferente. — El mayor dejó su maletín en su escritorio. —Siéntate, iré a traerte algo de beber. — Cuando salió, Kakyoin dio un profundo suspiro.

—_Esto no está bien, necesito calmarme para no incomodar a Jotaro. Venir a su casa solía ser normal y muy divertido para mí. Pero ahora… — _Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio. La habitación de su mejor amigo era casi igual a como la recordaba. Aunque, tenía más libreros; el clóset y su cama eran más grandes. Era una combinación del estilo japonés y el occidental. Algo que siempre le gustó es que justo a su derecha había un gran ventanal corredizo con vista a su enorme jardín. Recordó cómo solían desvelarse en las noches junto a éste, mirando ya fuera a los cerezos floreciendo en primavera, la lluvia en el verano, a los mismos árboles desprendiendo sus hojas en otoño o la blanca nieve en invierno. No había cosa que ellos como niños no hicieran juntos.

—_Me pregunto si ha traído a alguna chica a su habitación. —_ Pensar en eso de repente lo tomó por sorpresa. —_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? — _Cerró sus ojos. —_Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, siendo tan increíblemente popular es obvio. Aunque él piensa que las chicas son molestas, o tal vez sólo cuando están en grupo. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera le he preguntado si tiene novia. Pero sería indiscreto preguntárselo, ¿no? Sí pensé que perdería algo de la confianza que tenía al hablarle, pero no pensé que fuera tan extremo. Es un poco desolador… —_

—¿Kakyoin? — Éste abrió sus ojos. Miró a Jotaro agachado, viéndolo de cerca. El pelirrojo se sorprendió tanto que la silla del escritorio golpeó contra éste. —¡Jotaro! —

—¿Te sientes bien? —

—Sí, sí… Sólo me sorprendiste. —

—¿Qué rayos estás pensando tan concentrado? —

—Umm, no es nada, no te preocupes. —

Jotaro murmuró. —Ten. — Dejó un vaso de vidrio en el escritorio. —Un té frío de frutos rojos. Sé que no bebes nada con azúcar por las noches. Le puse hielo, espero que éste té aún sea tu favorito. —

—Sí lo es, muchas gracias, JoJo. — Sonrió.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero? —

—¡Ah! No, ve tú primero por favor, beberé mi té en lo que terminas. —

—Bien, quédate aquí y ponte cómodo. —

—Te lo agradezco. —

Al salir, Kakyoin volvió a suspirar, de nuevo pensando en varias cosas innecesarias. Aunque tenía curiosidad, no revisó sus cosas pues, a pesar de ser mejores amigos, lo consideraba algo grosero; así había sido desde su niñez, por eso Jotaro nunca tuvo problemas en dejarlo solo en su habitación cuando fuera. En vez de eso, salió por el ventanal y se sentó en el pasillo frente al jardín para ver el atardecer.

—_Solíamos ducharnos juntos siempre. Su cuarto de baño es enorme, recuerdo que a veces hacíamos peleas con espuma. — _Sonrió. —_Jotaro se ve casi como un adulto, es obvio que necesita más privacidad. Ya no podemos estar juntos como antes; al parecer ambos lo entendemos muy bien. — _De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Jotaro desnudo y bañándose. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración se agitó. —_¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso justo ahora? Soy un idiota… — _Para calmarse, bebió de su té. Culpando al calor y a su propias hormonas por su reacción.

Sin embargo, justo cuando creyó haberse tranquilizado, Jotaro entró. Cuando el pelirrojo apenas iba a hablar para recibirlo, miró que no traía camisa; tan sólo una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuello. Lo miró sorprendido y sin parpadear unos segundos antes de entrar en razón y voltear rápido hacia otra parte, pero por desgracia la imagen de sus todavía mojados y musculosos brazos, tonificado pecho y marcado abdomen se quedaría grabada en sus retinas un buen tiempo.

—Lo siento, olvidé llevar ropa. —

—N-No, no te preocupes. — Respondió sin voltear.

Cuando el mayor fue hacia él, ya se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino. Se sentó a su lado. —Hace calor. — Le echó un vistazo al vaso vacío al lado de su amigo y vio que aún quedaban algunos hielos. —Tomaré esto. —

—Seguro, adelante. — Kakyoin miró a su amigo echarse a la boca los restos de hielo y masticarlos sin delicadeza alguna. Un poco de agua se escapó de sus húmedos labios y cayó en su camiseta, mojándola. El pelirrojo lo observó todo, con sumo detalle. No se dio cuenta hasta que su amigo volteó a mirarlo también. Su estómago dolió por el nerviosismo y tuvo que ponerse de pie.

—Iré a ducharme también, con tu permiso. —

—… Ah, sí. — Cuando salió, Jotaro pensó que no podía quitarse la costumbre de comer y beber lo que le pertenecía a su amigo. No parecía molestarle, pero ya no eran niños, y al joven alto se le dificultaba saber en dónde estaba el límite. Al menos tuvo la precaución de no decirle que se bañaran juntos, aunque en el fondo sí lo quisiera. —_Un momento. — _Fue cuando recordó que Kakyoin salió deprisa y tampoco había llevado nada para cambiarse. Tomó algo de ropa que ya no usaba por quedarle chica y fue a llevársela. Como casi acababa de irse, Jotaro pensó que no habría problema y abrió la puerta descuidado y sin llamar antes.

—Oi, Kakyoin, te traje ropa. — Al abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo ya sólo tenía puesta la ropa interior y estaba a punto de quitársela. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados unos eternos cinco segundos. —Ah… lo siento, no fue intencional. — Dijo el mayor, mientras hacía el ademán de sostenerse la gorra para cubrirse los ojos, gorra que por cierto ni siquiera traía puesta en ese momento.

Kakyoin usó su propia ropa para cubrirse y pensó con rapidez qué decir, más que nada para calmarse a sí mismo. —No hay problema, JoJo, ambos somos hombres después de todo. — Actuó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. —¿Recuerdas que te dije que había traído ropa? Ahí está en mi valija, la traje conmigo. — La señaló. —Pero, puedo usar hoy lo que trajiste, te lo agradezco mucho. — Caminó hacia Jotaro para recibir la ropa cubriéndose el frente con su gakuran verde su casi desnudo cuerpo. El menor recibió la ropa, y el mayor salió sin decir una sola palabra. Kakyoin casi sentía que le temblaban las piernas. No quiso sentir el rubor de su propio cuerpo y decidió en ese mismo instante bañarse con agua fría.

Mientras, Jotaro no podía ni parpadear bien. Seguía repasando una y otra vez en su mente lo que acababa de ver. El delgado y un poco pálido cuerpo de Kakyoin no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. —_Se le mira más fuerte que antes, sin embargo. Me alegra… — _Al verlo de cerca, se imaginó la suavidad que sentiría si pudiera tocarlo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Jotaro sabía muy bien que a su amigo siempre le desagradó que lo miraran como a un "chico bonito", demostrándolo hace poco con el amigo de su primo, aquel que le coqueteó descaradamente enfrente de él. No se permitía pensar así, no obstante, siempre lo hizo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio allá en su tierna infancia ya lo pensaba, y eso no había cambiado. Dentro de sí, se sentía culpable, pero aún más profundo… no le importaba en lo más mínimo admitir el atractivo de Kakyoin, eso claro, siempre y cuando fuera algo que se guardara sólo para sí mismo, y nada más. Aún un poco sonrojado, regresó a su habitación.

•••

Cuando Kakyoin regresó, Jotaro estaba ordenando sus libros.

—Oh, ¿tienes tarea, JoJo? — Éste volteó a verlo. La ropa que le había prestado, una camiseta de manga corta color azul cobalto y un pants negro, le quedaron un poco grandes.

—Te ves bien. — Dijo el mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Te estás burlando? — Sonrió con ironía. —Te dije que tu ropa me quedaría grande. —

—Creo que tengo ropa más pequeña guardada por ahí. —

—Por favor no… A estas alturas, si tuviera que ponerme tu ropa de cuando eras niño sería más humillante. —

—Yare yare… Está bien, está bien. — Cuando dijo que se veía bien, lo dijo con completa sinceridad.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Holly-san y Sadao-san le hicieron muchas preguntas a Kakyoin en la cena, mientras su hijo escuchaba con atención. En algún punto la tierna madre de Jotaro sugirió que los padres del joven pelirrojo los visitaran también, pero él se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede, querido? —

—Umm… Lo siento mucho, pero por ahora no estoy viviendo con mis padres. — El muchacho de ojos turquesa estaba esperando esta oportunidad.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Entonces vives solo, Noriaki-kun? — Exclamó indignada. Kakyoin miró la expresión de satisfacción de su amigo, como si le dijera que ya tenía todo previsto. Pero el muchacho alto no contaba con que su inteligente amigo también ya lo había anticipado.

—No se preocupe, Holly-san, sólo es temporal. Mis padres regresarán cuando tengan todo en orden, es probable que no tome mucho tiempo. —

La joven madre suspiró y se puso la mano en el pecho. —Oh, menos mal. Pero si un día te sientes solo o necesitas algo por favor ven a nuestra casa. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, Noriaki-kun. ¿Verdad que sí, Jotaro? — El joven no respondió, sólo murmuró mientras clavaba su seria mirada a su amigo, quien no quiso voltear a enfrentarla. Lo dejó mentirle, sólo por esa vez. Mientras, la bella madre de Jotaro, ajena a la situación, le pidió a su marido que trajera el postre. Cuando regresó los ojos de Kakyoin brillaron encantados.

—Espero que aún sea tu postre favorito. —

—¡No puedo creerlo, la famosa tarta de cerezas de Holly-san! — Kakyoin casi lagrimeó del gusto. Ella sonrió encantada. —Por supuesto que aún es mi favorito, muchas gracias Holly-san. — Con cada bocado, el contento pelirrojo no podía dejar de sonreír. La joven madre notó la mirada y sonrisa que su hijo le dirigía a su amigo. Una sonrisa suave, amable y feliz; desde que Kakyoin se fue no había vuelto a sonreír así, y ahí comprobó una vez más la influencia que tenía ese dulce chico en él. Se alegró mucho.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera normal. Al regresar a la habitación de Jotaro, ambos chicos miraron televisión un rato. Era un torneo de sumo.

—Oh, ya son las semifinales. —

—Sí. — El mayor recordó que cuando eran niños y Kakyoin se quedaba a dormir, jugaban mucho simulando ser luchadores de sumo. El niño de cabello negro, de en ese entonces 10 años, notó que se estaba volviendo más alto y fuerte que su joven amigo; siendo un año y medio mayor, además, en la niñez suele notarse más la diferencia. Dejaron de jugar a eso el día que el niño más alto lanzó sin querer tan fuerte al pequeño pelirrojo que casi lo hizo llorar.

Kakyoin notó la mirada perdida en su mejor amigo. —Apuesto a que recordaste cuando solíamos jugar al sumo, ¿verdad? — Él hizo la expresión precisa para dar a entender que había dado en el clavo. El menor apagó el televisor y se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres jugar? — El otro se sorprendió.

—¿Hablas en serio? —

—Claro. Tengo confianza, no creo que sea como antes. ¿La fuerza y el tamaño no lo son todo, sabes? A veces la técnica influye más que el poder. — Se tocó uno de sus bíceps, intentando mostrar arrogancia.

—Hmm, bien. — Se puso de pie y movió la mesa de centro para tener más espacio. Siendo una habitación tan grande, el espacio no sería problema. Para colocar el límite del improvisado dohyō, usaron ropa enrollada para hacer un círculo. Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de viajar de vuelta a su niñez.

—Vaya, el lugar nos queda mucho más pequeño que antes, ¿cierto? —

—En especial para ti, en serio me sorprende lo mucho que creciste. Pero no me dejaré vencer. — El menor hizo una reverencia y se colocó en posición. —Bien, será como siempre. El primero en sacar al otro del "ring" ganará, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¡Jmm! Bien, estoy listo. — También se colocó en posición. Cuando vio a su amigo, notó la seriedad en su rostro. —_Diablos, éste chico en serio va a lanzarse con todo. — _Apenas pudo finalizar ese pensamiento, cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia él, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo agarró del cinturón, como si fuera su mawashi, intentando levantarlo y sacarlo del círculo de ropa.

Kakyoin aprovechó ese factor, sabiendo que su amigo no esperaría un "ataque sorpresa" de su parte. Pero sólo podía hacerlo una vez, y por desgracia no funcionó como esperaba. Jotaro, con su 1.95 m. de altura, simplemente era demasiado grande para él. Además, empujándolo, al tacto pudo sentir sus tensos músculos. Supo que si él se lo proponía, podría lanzarlo fuera del ring bastante fácil.

—Wow, eres bastante duro, ¿eh? — Dijo el menor agitado. —Pero apuesto a que no te esperas… ¡ésto! — Gritó para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas al mayor. El otro, ante semejante espontaneidad, casi sintió que perdió toda la fuerza.

—¡Oi! ¡Eso es contra las reglas! — Intentó decir, mientras soltó una que otra risa por las cosquillas.

—¡Haha, lo sé! — Casi logró sacarlo del ring, pero fue entonces cuando Jotaro tropezó con un ligero desnivel en el tatami. Su pie se dobló y al encontrarse de espaldas y con su amigo empujándolo, no pudo mantener el equilibrio de ninguna manera. Cayó de espaldas, seguido del pelirrojo, quien cayó justo encima de él. De forma instintiva, el alto muchacho abrazó al menor para protegerlo de la caída.

—¡Ouch! ¡Jotaro, lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?! —

—Sí, descuida. — Respondió sin soltarlo. Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación. El brazo izquierdo del joven alto sostenía la espalda de su amigo y el derecho su estrecha cintura. Entre tanto, el rostro del pelirrojo cayó justo sobre el fornido pecho de Jotaro. Sus manos, también recargadas en éste, pudieron sentir la rigidez en sus músculos bien formados. Se puso nervioso, en especial cuando sintió el tacto de sus grandes manos en su cuerpo.

—_Creo que podría rodearla con mis manos. Es muy delgada. — _Jotaro movió la mano para sentir mejor el esbelto talle de Kakyoin. Fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron. ¿Qué tan perdidos debían estar en sus pensamientos para quedarse en esa posición por casi un minuto? Palpándose, examinándose y oliendo el aroma del otro. El que se apartó primero fue el pelirrojo, en el momento que sintió su rodilla rozando la entrepierna de su amigo.

—Lo lamento, JoJo, fue mi culpa. —

—No es nada, ¿estás bien? —

—Sí, estoy bien. —

—¡Ha! Sí que me tomaste por sorpresa. Nada mal, Kakyoin. — Sonrió despreocupado, tranquilizando a su amigo, todavía un poco abochornado por lo que acababa de pasar; pero entonces lo decidió.

—Oye JoJo, ¿puedo llevar ahora mi valija a la habitación de invitados? — Sí, con eso le dio a entender que no dormiría en su cuarto. Jotaro lo entendía muy bien, sin embargo…

—¿Te incomodaría quedarte aquí? — No quería ser imprudente, pero no pudo evitarlo. En verdad quería saber la razón. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en qué sería lo correcto para responder.

—No, claro que no… Sólo… — Lo pensó un poco más. —Sólo pensé que sería lo más apropiado. — Jotaro lo miró, estaba nervioso; decidió no presionarlo. Eso era lo que menos quería. Desde que puso un pie en su hogar ya había decidido dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, por eso pasó por alto la mentira que le dijo a su madre, y ahora esto.

—Está bien. Acompáñame, prepararé la habitación para ti. —

—¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias. — Casi suspira con alivio.

•••

—¿Aquí? —

—¿Hay algún problema? —

—Umm, no… Ningún problema… — Era justo la habitación de al lado. Al menos era mejor que dormir en el mismo cuarto. En esa habitación no había cama, y mientras Jotaro sacaba el futón, Kakyoin sacó su pijama de la valija que traía consigo.

—¿Dormirás ya? —

—Sí, disculpa, estoy un poco cansado. —

—No te disculpes. Debiste decirme antes que te sentías cansado. Mañana decidiremos qué hacer. —

—Claro. — Sonrió. —Agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad. —

Jotaro titubeó un poco antes de responder. —… Me alegra que estés aquí. — Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y salía de la habitación. Su amigo supo que le había dado pena decir eso frente a frente. Lo conocía muy bien después de todo.

—Je, me alegra también, JoJo. Buenas noches. —

—Descansa. —

•••

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, cuando un ruido extraño despertó a Jotaro. Esa noche tuvo el sueño muy ligero, tal vez por ser tan consciente de su amigo en la habitación contigua.

Volvió a escucharlo, era el ruido de las ramas de uno de los árboles de su jardín; parecían crujir. Salió por el ventanal para echar un vistazo, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Tenía a Star Platinum de su lado después de todo, así que un ladrón no supondría ningún problema.

Se acercó con sigilo al origen de los ruidos. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo, justo encima de las tejas en una de las paredes de su hogar. Kakyoin lo vio, y de inmediato se puso el dedo índice en los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí? — Susurró el mayor tan bajo como pudo.

—Hay un usuario de stand muy cerca de aquí. — Jotaro usó a Star Platinum para subir a las tejas también.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —

—Quería asegurarme primero. Pero aún así veo que te desperté, aunque intenté no hacer mucho ruido. Pensé que seguías teniendo el sueño pesado, como cuando éramos niños. —

—Lo tengo, pero no podía dormir. — Antes de preguntarle la razón, el chico de ojos púrpuras volvió a sentir aquella presencia.

—JoJo, está en aquella dirección. — Apuntó hacia el parque de su comunidad. Aún susurrando y con su ropa de dormir puesta, ambos decidieron ir a echar un vistazo. Salieron saltando la pared de la casa de Jotaro usando a sus stands.

—Sí… está cerca de aquí. Lo más seguro es que sí se encuentre en el parque. —

—Vamos. — Apresuraron el paso.

Al llegar, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras a excepción de algunas farolas para iluminar el camino pavimentado dentro del parque.

—¿Dónde estará? No veo a ninguna persona por aquí. —

—Es verdad, pero puedo sentirlo, prácticamente está sobre nosotros… —

Fue entonces cuando vieron a una pequeña criatura acercándose. Los chicos la miraron algo confundidos.

Era un perro, un pequeño boston terrier blanco y negro.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. nwn


	12. Capítulo 12

•••

Ese perro les parecía demasiado familiar. Se veía hostil, por lo que se quedaron inmóviles frente a él. De alguna manera los muchachos sintieron que él sabía que ambos poseían también un stand. Lo observaron, pensando en qué hacer.

—Sólo se quedó ahí mirándonos… —

—JoJo… ¿tú crees que él sea…? —

—Tiene que serlo. —

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que haya un boston terrier con las mismas características y que además posea un stand? —

—Mirándolo bien, parece pequeño. Tal vez sea todavía un cachorro. — El pelirrojo quiso acercarse y el pequeño perro se puso en guardia, liberando de inmediato a su stand: Un ser con forma parecida a la de un perro pero con componentes mecánicos y ruedas traseras en lugar de patas. Grandes plumas adornaban su cabeza, y con sus dientes afilados y cuencas vacías parecía muy amenazante.

—¡The Fool! ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Eres tú! ¡Ig… — Kakyoin no terminó de hablar, porque al escuchar el nombre de su stand, alarmado, éste atacó. Se abalanzó contra él sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Un ataque imprudente; Jotaro no se preocupó por su amigo, quien con rapidez liberó a su Hierophant Green. Éste, con su cuerpo flexible, se envolvió alrededor del atacante, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Al verse impedido, el perro aún así tuvo la fuerza de saltar hacia él con la intención de morderlo, pero el joven más alto lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la piel del cuello, paralizándolo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto un collar.

—Mira esto, Kakyoin. — Al echarle un vistazo, vieron que también tenía una placa. No, no era una placa, era un medallón dorado. Ambos muchachos se conmocionaron.

—Ésto… — Jotaro soltó al perro.

—Iggy… ¿Eso le pertenece a Avdol-san, no es así? — Al escuchar su propio nombre y el de Avdol, el pequeño canino se quedó estupefacto, The Fool también desapareció.

—Soy yo Iggy, Kakyoin, y también está Jotaro, ¿nos recuerdas? — Aún inmóvil, el can olfateó un poco y pareció reconocer algo. Los muchachos vieron cómo Iggy movió su cola y les ladró sin agresividad. Pero aún así, demasiado receloso e independiente para acercárseles.

—Seguro vino con Avdol-san. —

—Tal vez lo dejó para vigilarnos. — El perro se empezó a alejar.

—¿Iggy? — Éste ladró de vuelta. Tal vez… sí los reconocía después de todo, pero no podían estar seguros. Siguió alejándose.

—¡Iggy! Volveremos a vernos, ¡por favor cuídate! ¡Dile a Avdol-san que encontraremos a Polnareff! — Al escuchar ese nombre, Iggy se giró para verlos una última vez y ladró más vigoroso antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, decidido y emocionado.

—… Iggy… —

—Descuida, estará bien. Si es el Iggy que conocimos, él puede bien cuidarse solo. —

—Sí… lo sé. —

•••

Regresaron mucho más tranquilos. Caminando a paso lento y conversando.

—Ha sido la semana más cansada que he tenido en muchos años. — Mencionó Kakyoin, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—Igual yo. —

—Salí a toda prisa y sin ver la hora, pero parece que todavía falta para el amanecer. —

—Sí, salimos poco después de las tres. —

—Ya veo. — Luego de un breve silencio, el muchacho más alto por fin se atrevió a preguntar un poco sobre el pasado de su amigo.

—Kakyoin. —

—¿Hmm? Dime. —

—¿Cómo y cuándo te diste cuenta de que podías sentir a los stands? — Una pregunta muy específica. Kakyoin se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo, recordando.

—Creo que fue medio año después de mudarme. — Jotaro puso mucha atención al relato del pelirrojo. —Recuerdo que comenzó a pasar algo horrible: Chicas aparecían desmayadas en diferentes puntos alrededor de la escuela, todas casi al anochecer. La situación fue de por sí bastante escabrosa; ellas se sentían muy mal, como si hubieran sido abusadas, pero ninguna podía recordar nada. Sucedió por alrededor de tres meses y pienso que nadie investigó de forma adecuada, porque al hacerles exámenes no encontraron ninguna droga en su cuerpo. Yo me mantuve observando a los alumnos buscando algún comportamiento sospechoso, pero en especial a los maestros y superiores, ya que son los únicos que pueden estar en la escuela al anochecer. Después de que transcurrieron otros dos meses sin incidentes, de repente volvió a suceder. Sólo que ahora… — El joven cambió su semblante por uno hostil. —Las chicas que aparecieron ahora tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo, era obvio que también las habían golpeado. — Jotaro se sorprendió. — Me enfurecí. Pensé mucho en ello. La víctima tampoco recordaba nada y el perpetrador salía impune siempre. Concluí que debía ser alguien con algún poder, es decir, alguien con algún tipo de stand, en el peor de los casos. Creo que… mi deseo por hacer pagar al maldito que lastimaba a esas jóvenes desencadenó la habilidad. Para serte sincero, aún no lo sé. —

—¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Fue porque al día siguiente, tuve una sensación extraña al ver a uno de los maestros. Creo que tú también puedes sentirlo, cuando invocas a Star Platinum, es muy difícil de explicar. —

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. —

El menor sonrió. —Me alegra. Y bueno, eso es lo que yo siento, pero no en mí, sino a mi alrededor. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero sólo había una manera de comprobarlo: Vigilarlo y seguirlo. Y eso hice. — El mayor cambió la expresión en su rostro a una que indicaba desagrado. Su amigo lo notó.

—Sé lo que imaginas, JoJo, y por desgracia sí sucedió. — El otro chasqueó la lengua. —Esa vez ya era de noche, me escabullí por la escuela y entonces lo vi; el maestro de antes, tocando de forma obscena a una estudiante inconsciente. Quería darle una golpiza ahí mismo pero me contuve porque si lo hacía, él se haría pasar por otra víctima y saldría impune de nuevo. Así que sólo hice el ruido suficiente para que supiera que había alguien cerca y huyera. Usé a Hierophant Green para comprobar que se había alejado lo suficiente y ayudar a la chica. Lo único que pude hacer fue cargarla con mi stand hasta las puertas de una clínica cercana; no podía dejarla en la escuela habiendo la posibilidad de que ese sujeto regresara. Ya no tuve dudas, ese era el mismo sujeto que me hacía tener esa sensación; por ende, poseía un stand. —

—¿Y qué hiciste después? — Kakyoin cambió su expresión de nuevo. —¿Qué pasa? —

—Te lo diré, pero por favor no te molestes. —

—¿Por qué? —

—Fue complicado. Tenía que descubrir cuál era la habilidad de su stand y al mismo tiempo impedir que acosara a otra de las niñas. —

—Tú también eras un niño, Kakyoin. A lo que me dices, ni siquiera cumplías todavía doce años. —

—Tienes razón, pero mejor yo que ellas. Hehe, ¿sabes? Pensar en ti me ayudó mucho. —

—¿En mí? —

—Sí. Pensaba: "¿Qué haría Jotaro en mi lugar? Tal vez lo castigaría con sus propios puños". Siempre admiré el fuerte sentido de justicia que tienes. — Jotaro se avergonzó un poco. El otro, un poco cabizbajo, continuó. —Pero… yo no soy tan fuerte, y sólo hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Me acerqué a él, e intenté engatusarlo para que centrara su atención en mí. —

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó su amigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esa era la única manera. Honestamente no sabía si funcionaría, ya que soy un chico, pero él cayó bastante rápido. —

—_Puedo imaginar por qué… — _Pensó Jotaro culpable.

—Entonces un día, al ver mi disposición, el bastardo hizo su jugada. Fingió sentirse mal e hizo que yo lo ayudara a llegar a la enfermería. Sabía lo que pretendía, así que me preparé para lo que fuera. Necesitaba saber dónde ocultaba a su stand. Ahí mismo, ese maldito intentó propasarse conmigo a pesar de que aún era horario de clases. Por supuesto, me negué. Fue entonces cuando él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera de nieve, de esas que puedes comprar en una tienda de regalos. La sensación fue mucho más intensa en ese objeto; asumí que ahí ocultaba a su stand. — Jotaro se veía nervioso.

—No te preocupes, JoJo. Él no me hizo nada. — ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en eso? La intuición de su mejor amigo nunca fallaba. —El idiota reveló la habilidad de su stand en ese mismo momento. Me pidió tocar la esfera, ya que, según sus palabras, me quitaría el miedo y me daría buena suerte. Supe en ese instante que no debía tocarla, y cuando lo rechacé, intentó hacerme tocarla a la fuerza. Me gritó: "¡De todas maneras no recordarás nada cuando despiertes!" Cuando dijo eso, me reí; supe que ya lo tenía… —Interesado y curioso, el joven de cabello negro preguntó qué hizo después.

—Él se sorprendió de que me burlara de él. También comenzó a reírse y me dijo que no le importaba, que ya me lo haría pagar. Pero cuando liberé a mi Hierophant Green frente a él, su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Supe que podía verlo; luego demandé que me mostrara lo que ocultaba en la esfera de nieve. Se negó, pero ya lo había previsto. —

—¿Y qué hiciste? —

—Sin que él se diera cuenta, usé la pierna de Hierophant Green para que se introdujera dentro de sus oídos. No me creyó al principio, pero cuando los tentáculos empezaron a retorcerse dentro de él, entró en pánico. Le dije que si gritaba de dolor o pedía ayuda, lo despedazaría de adentro hacia afuera. —

—… Vaya. — Dijo el mayor en voz baja, sorprendido en verdad.

—Me suplicó que no le hiciera nada. Lo ignoré y le ordené que me dijera todo lo que podía hacer con su poder. Como supuse, su stand se escondía en la esfera. Era una especie de ciempiés. Dijo que cuando tocaban el objeto, el stand salía y se introducía en sus cuerpos, haciéndolos dormir. Le pregunté si sólo funcionaba estando dentro de un cuerpo orgánico y asintió. —

—¿Lo eliminaste? —

—No. Estamos vinculados a nuestros stands, si ellos mueren, nosotros también. — Al ver el semblante de su mejor amigo, comprobó que, en efecto, Jotaro aún no lo sabía del todo, ya que su stand se había manifestado hace bastante poco, y aún nadie le había hecho siquiera un rasguño. Pero sabía bien que podía sentir todo lo que el stand hacía.

—Yo lo sé porque Hierophant Green ha estado conmigo casi toda mi vida. Si él se lastimaba, yo también. Sólo até los cabos. —

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste con ese tipo? —

—Creo que algo mucho peor que matarlo, pero… no me arrepiento. —

—¿Qué? —

—Usé a mi stand para forzar al ciempiés a introducirse en su cuerpo. Atrapado dentro de su usuario, ambos se quedaron catatónicos. No gritó ni luchó, sólo se quedó dormido. Entonces lo dejé en la cama de la enfermería y salí de ahí tranquilamente. Ese mismo día, una ambulancia llegó por él al ver que no despertaba. Al pasar las semanas, se corrió el rumor de que estaba en coma. No supe nada luego de eso. Es probable que no despierte jamás. — Dejó de caminar. El mayor se detuvo también y lo miró. Estaba temblando.

—Ese asqueroso sujeto… abusaba de niñas. Lo que hice… estuvo bien… No me arrepiento. A veces todavía pienso que debí haberlo matado. —

—Kakyoin… —

—Estoy bien… Sólo… — Jotaro lo interrumpió, al abrazarlo.

—Eres muy valiente. —

—… Jotaro… —

—Mantuviste la cabeza fría y fuiste muy astuto. Me impresionas. Yo sólo lo hubiera asesinado a golpes… Tienes razón, lo que hiciste estuvo bien, Kakyoin. — El menor dejó de temblar y lo abrazó de vuelta. Tener a Jotaro a su lado lo llenaba de confianza y seguridad.

—Gracias… —

•••

Al regresar, ambos jóvenes durmieron en una misma habitación un par de horas más, hasta que amaneció. El resto del fin de semana sólo se dedicaron a descansar. Kakyoin había llevado una de sus consolas de videojuegos e instó a su amigo a jugar con él; desde luego, lo destruyó en cada uno. Sólo salieron a hacer las compras porque Kakyoin insistió en que quería ayudar a la dulce madre de su amigo en algo. Para cuando llegó la hora de regresar a su departamento, el pelirrojo se sentía ya mucho más tranquilo y relajado. La familia Kujo salió a despedir al joven a la puerta de su casa; éste les hizo una respetuosa reverencia a los tres.

—Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad. —

—Oh querido Noriaki-kun, recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa. ¿Cierto, querido? — Su esposo asintió. —Por favor vuelve a visitarnos pronto. —

—Lo acompañaré a la estación. —

Ella sonrió. —Sí, cuídalo mucho, hijo. —

—Claro. —

De camino a la estación, el joven de ojos violetas no podía dejar de agradecerle.

—Fue bueno regresar, admito que extrañaba la calidez de tu hogar. —

—Lo digo en serio, deberías quedarte. —

—JoJo… —

—¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije, será más conveniente para ti. Además, si dices que te gusta tanto, ¿entonces cuál es el problema? —

—_Es por ti… No puedo estar todo el tiempo tan cerca de ti, Jotaro… — _Sabía que no podía decirle eso. Cada vez podía negarlo menos. Estar tan cerca del alto y apuesto muchacho no le hacía bien a su corazón, y por supuesto, no quería que él notara eso por nada del mundo. —No te molestes por favor. Te prometo que lo pensaré y lo hablaré con mis padres, ¿está bien? — JoJo le clavó su mirada turquesa, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró. —Bien… — Kakyoin no sabía qué pensaba su amigo al pedirle eso, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería saberlo tampoco. En cuanto a Jotaro, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería estar a su lado y procurarlo, pero por razones que aún ni siquiera se cuestionaba.

Pero eventualmente, lo entendería muy bien…

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. TwT


	13. Capítulo 13

•••

Los siguientes tres meses transcurrieron sin incidentes. Jotaro sólo pudo convencer a Kakyoin de quedarse en su casa el fin de semana otras cuatro veces. Pero aún mantenían su rutina de esperar al otro para caminar hacia la escuela y de regreso a la estación que tomaba el menor.

•••

12 de Julio de 2001

Era jueves, y hacía bastante calor, todos los alumnos usaban su versión del uniforme con mangas cortas. Faltaba poco más de una semana para que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano y todo el alumnado estaba muy ocupado con sus tareas y proyectos.

En la hora del almuerzo, Kakyoin fue personalmente al salón de clases del joven Kujo. Los demás alumnos ya lo conocían bien; las chicas seguido se acercaban a saludarlo pero siempre eran apartadas por el famoso JoJo. Cuando era hostil, el menor lo reprendía, así que poco a poco él fue suavizando su trato hacia ellas. Ambos salieron al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kakyoin? —

—Disculpa, sólo vine a decirte que hoy iré a la cafetería con el club de arte. También me quedaré después de clases, así que no es necesario que me esperes hoy. —  
Ambos chicos ya contaban con un teléfono celular, pero como prácticamente siempre estaban juntos, era casi innecesario. Aún acostumbraban a decirse cualquier cosa que necesitaran en persona.

—Ya veo. — Jotaro no se había unido a ningún club, y él ya estaba libre de deberes.

—Discúlpame. —

—Te disculparé si te quedas éste fin de semana en mi casa. —

—JoJo… — El alto chico lo miró serio.

—_Diablos… _Está bien, iré. —

—¡Jhm! — Siempre se sentía orgulloso de poder convencerlo.

De repente, justo antes de irse, el pelirrojo vio cómo una pequeña chica de la misma clase que su amigo se acercó a ellos. De corto cabello negro en forma de hongo y simpáticos ojos marrones. Se puso justo en el camino de Kakyoin para que no se fuera.

—Jo-JoJo-kun, disculpa, ¿podríamos encontrarnos después de clases? —

—_Así que nos escuchó. — _Pensó el kouhai de ambos. Jotaro la miró con total indiferencia, pero al voltear hacia su mejor amigo, vio que éste tenía una expresión que le decía: "Sé bueno". JoJo arqueó una ceja y al final aceptó.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, JoJo. — Se despidió el pelirrojo, su amigo sólo murmuró como respuesta.

De camino a la cafetería, Kakyoin se puso a pensar en aquella chica. —_Seguramente escuchó nuestra conversación e impidió que me fuera para poder hablar con Jotaro, sabiendo que no es hostil cuando estoy con él. Muy inteligente, jovencita. Buena suerte… — _Concluyó con dolor en su pecho, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ya en la cafetería, el pelirrojo y sus compañeros hablaron de su proyecto. Al final del semestre tenían que hacer un mural entre todos y estaban decidiendo el tema. Todo fue normal hasta que Jotaro se hizo el centro de la conversación.

—¿Supieron que la chica más sexy del tercer grado va a confesarse a JoJo? —

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No lo había hecho ya? —

—Lo sé, también me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes. —

—Sí, bueno, es que tantas chicas se le han confesado a JoJo que ya todos perdimos la cuenta, ¿tengo razón? — Todos asintieron. Luego miraron a su discreto compañero.

—Hey… Kakyoin. —

—_… Aquí viene… — _Pensó un poco fastidiado. Sabía bien las preguntas que le harían.

—¿Tú eres su amigo, no? Eso quiere decir que pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿verdad? —

—Hmm, no, no tanto. — Mintió.

—Bueno, pero el suficiente para saber si ese maldito ikemen ya tiene novia. —

—_¡He! Maldito ikemen… — _Rio para sí. —A pesar de ser su amigo, no me involucro en su vida privada. Lamento no poder darles una respuesta. — Volvió a mentir. Todos lo abuchearon, decepcionados.

—Bueno, es su último año. Cuando él se vaya, aún tendremos todo un año de oportunidades. —

—Hahaha, no creo que JoJo tenga nada que ver con tu falta de popularidad. ¡No eres popular porque eres feo! — Los demás rieron.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira quién lo dice! — Siguieron burlándose. Otro de ellos interrumpió. —Calma, calma, yo estoy de acuerdo en que todos ustedes son horribles y por eso no tienen novia. — Se escuchó un "¡Oye!" de fondo. —Es más, creo que el único que puede competir con él es éste chico de aquí. — Apuntó hacia Kakyoin, quien se mostró algo confundido.

—Es cierto, Kakyoin, de seguro eras bastante popular en tu escuela anterior, ¿cierto? —

—Umm, no lo sé, no lo creo. — Mintió de nuevo. Lo era.

—Imaginen, dos de los chicos más atractivos llegando juntos a la escuela. Es como el sueño de todas las chicas, con razón están a su alrededor como polillas en la luz. —

—No homo. —

—Sí, no homo. — Kakyoin rio nervioso y algo divertido por la elocuencia de sus compañeros.

—Hombre, tal vez aún no tienes novia precisamente porque estando con JoJo lo prefieren a él. —

—Sí, pero es porque Kakyoin es más discreto y JoJo tiene toda la pinta de "chico malo". ¡Sabes que las chicas aman eso! — Todos asintieron. —Pero no te preocupes, Kakyoin. — Su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro. —Cuando JoJo se gradúe, serás de los más populares sin duda alguna. — Volvieron a asentir. El pelirrojo sonrió condescendiente y poco después se retiró primero a su salón de clases. En el fondo no quería seguir escuchando; no quería pensar en Jotaro graduándose y separándose de nuevo. Quería disfrutar al menos ese año que podían estar juntos.

•••

Al terminar su horario regular, él siguió un poco cabizbajo. Tal y como le dijo a su mejor amigo, se quedó después de clases trabajando con sus compañeros en su proyecto. Pero antes de empezar a trabajar, notaron que faltaban algunos materiales. El joven de ojos púrpuras se ofreció a ir por ellos a la sala de materiales.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, lo hacía cerca de las ventanas para poder sentir la brisa, ya que hacía mucho calor. No tardó mucho en observar a la chica de antes, hablando frente a frente con Jotaro. Ya había sentido antes su presencia cerca gracias a su habilidad, pero no pensó que estuviera con ella.

—_Oh, esperó hasta que ya casi no hubiera nadie en la escuela. Debe ser tímida. — _De nuevo sintió presión en su pecho. Iba a seguir su camino, puesto que quedarse a ver le parecía imprudente. Pero algo en él lo hizo permanecer inmóvil, mirando. Curiosidad o incertidumbre… No pudo definirlo.

Estaban lejos, lo suficiente como para no poder escuchar ni una palabra de lo que hablaban o incluso verles bien el rostro, pero Jotaro era tan grande que ubicarlo a él siempre era bastante fácil. En un momento dado, de repente la jovencita se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho con gorra. Esa imagen lo hizo apartarse de la ventana al instante. Su respiración se agitó y la molesta sensación en su pecho aumentó. Se quedó parado en el pasillo sin dar un solo paso por cinco minutos hasta que respiró con normalidad.

—_Conozco a la perfección la popularidad de Jotaro, no debería sorprenderme. ¿Pero esta vez aceptó la confesión de la chica? Sería la primera vez desde que lo conozco que eso sucede. — _Respiró hondo. —_Ahora que lo pienso, él pasa casi todo su tiempo libre conmigo así como yo con él. Supongo que eso debía cambiar en algún momento. — _Volvió a suspirar. —_Mejor dejo de pensar en eso… —_ Intentó hacer el resto de sus actividades sin hacerlo, pero fue difícil.

•••

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y muy pocas personas quedaban en la escuela. El pelirrojo se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casillero. Al llegar, vio a otro alumno parado cerca de donde se dirigía, como si estuviera esperándolo. Y así era.

—Kakyoin-senpai. — Lo llamó. Era un alumno de primer año, un poco más alto que él, de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y almendrados ojos negros.

Kakyoin no recordaba haberlo visto antes y se lo hizo notar. —Buenas tardes, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — El otro joven se presentó brevemente, le dijo su nombre y se disculpó por abordarlo así.

—Desde hace mucho he querido hablarte y acercarme pero JoJo siempre está alrededor de ti y así me es imposible… —

—¿Eh? —

—De hecho, a veces incluso siento que puede mirarme y lo hace a propósito… —

—… No, no lo creo, debe ser tu imaginación. — Casi se lo aseguró, pero en el fondo no podía estar seguro.

—Bueno, pero ahora que te vi solo por fin, no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad y te esperé todo este tiempo. —

—Umm… — El joven pelirrojo no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que no era buen momento. Intuía sus intenciones, y como siempre, estaba en lo correcto. Además, podía sentir a Jotaro cerca. Imaginaba escenarios nada agradables y hasta improbables, como que se había quedado a solas en un salón vacío con su posible nueva novia… Eso le estrujaba el interior, del estómago hacia el pecho; una sensación muy corrosiva para él.

—¿Me escuchaste, Kakyoin-senpai? —

—¿Ah? Disculpa, ¿puedes repetirlo? —

—Pregunté si querrías salir conmigo alguna vez. Si no te interesan los hombres, podríamos comenzar como amigos y… — El kouhai no terminó de hablar; la expresión sorprendida de su senpai frente a él lo detuvo. —¿Qué sucede, senpai? — Fue cuando notó cómo algo grande bloqueaba la luz hacia el pelirrojo: Había alguien detrás. El chico se giró y de inmediato tuvo que inclinar su cuello para ver la cara molesta del alto y famoso JoJo mirándolo.

—J-JoJo… — Balbuceó ese joven. Después de intimidarlo con su expresión, Jotaro lo ignoró.

—Kakyoin, ya vámonos. —

Sin entender por qué estaba ahí, Kakyoin se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en su casillero, tomar su maletín y cerrarlo con llave. —Discúlpame, si te parece, hablaremos luego. — El joven miró a JoJo, y es como si éste le dijera: "Más te vale permanecer callado" con la pura mirada. Y así lo hizo…

•••

—¿Qué haces en la escuela tan tarde, JoJo? — Preguntó el menor, intentando disimular que no lo sabía.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? — Respondió hosco. Jotaro esperaba a su amigo al otro lado de los casilleros; cuando escuchó pasos imaginó que se trataba de él, pero cuando se percató de que había otra voz aparte de la de Kakyoin, se detuvo y puso atención hasta el momento en que ese sujeto le pidió salir con él, instante en el que salió tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio de qué tanto.

—_¿Hmm? ¿Está molesto? _No lo sé, se acababa de presentar apenas, cuando tú llegaste. —

—¿Te coquetean a menudo? _Hombres… — _

—Ah. _Supongo que escuchó un poco. _No, no a menudo. ¿Qué hay de ti? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Se te confesaron, no? Todo el mundo habló sobre eso hoy. —

—Ah… —

—Era una chica muy linda, ¿qué le respondiste? —

—¡Tch! No me interesa. Todas las mujeres de ésta escuela son igual de escandalosas y molestas. — Eso confundió un poco a Kakyoin, pero imaginó lo que había pasado. De todas maneras quiso confirmarlo.

—Entonces, la chica de antes… —

—La rechacé, pero aún así me abrazó de repente. Lo más seguro es que fue para que alguien nos viera y así comenzar a esparcir rumores. Si escuchas algo, sólo no los creas, ¿entendido? Lo apuntó directo con su dedo índice. —

—… Ya veo. — Suspiró. Un suspiro de un alivio que sabía que no debía sentir, y que sin embargo le fue imposible no admitir. —Ya no era horario de clases, tal vez nadie los vio. — Siguió fingiendo no saber nada, siendo al final tal vez el único que los miró. —Supongo que simplemente las chicas de esta escuela no son tu tipo… Pero ya encontrarás a alguien. Si hay algo que nunca te falta son pretendientes, JoJo-kun. — Le sonrió, intentando bromear con él, pero a Jotaro no le hizo gracia.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? Tú eres el que llama la atención de mujeres y hombres. —

—¿De qué hablas? —

—¿O vas a decirme que el sujeto de antes no estaba coqueteando contigo? —

—_¿Qué? ¿Celoso? — _Sabía que no podía decirle eso. No quería arriesgarse a presenciar una expresión de desagrado o incluso asco en el rostro de su mejor amigo. —No lo sé, por ahora no tengo interés en ese tipo de cosas. — Eso fue lo que le pelirrojo respondió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas obviar la posibilidad de incomodar a Jotaro.

—Ya veo. — El joven alto desvió la mirada. Kakyoin se preguntó qué era lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que no quería saberlo. Cada vez estaba más seguro de no querer estar muy cerca suyo en las vacaciones de verano. —_Regresaré a casa de mis padres, les llamaré hoy en la noche. — _Seguía pensando que estar tanto tiempo juntos afectaría aún más a su agitado corazón y al menos ese verano quería evitarlo y darse tiempo para re-ordenar sus sentimientos.

—Kakyoin. — Jotaro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ya estaba acostumbrado, cuando Kakyoin se queda en silencio divagando en su mente, lo deja ser tanto como puede.

—¿Ah? Dime. —

—Sé que esto es repentino, pero te esperé porque necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa hoy. —

—¿Hoy? ¿Por qué, sucedió algo? —

—No lo sé, pero hace un par de horas mi madre llamó por teléfono, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con ambos y me pidió que te llevara. —

—¿Qué? ¿Holly-san dijo eso? —

—Tampoco sé qué sucede. —

—Entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Aceleró el paso. —Vamos, vamos, ya la hicimos esperar demasiado, JoJo. —

•••

Al llegar a su hogar, la dulce señora Kujo ya los estaba esperando con un abrazo y un beso a ambos.

—Noriaki-kun, lamento hacerte venir tan tarde hoy. —

—No hay problema, Holly-san, ¿todo está bien? —

—Antes de responder, necesito preguntarte, ¿tienes algo importante qué hacer esta noche? —

—¿Eh? Amm, tan sólo iba a llamar a mis padres, pero… —

—¡Oh! — Interrumpió. —¡Perfecto! ¿Podría hablar yo con ellos hoy por favor? Quisiera saludarlos. — La cara de confusión de Kakyoin era tan evidente que incluso hizo reír a su amigo. —Mientras hago eso, ¿por qué no toman un baño? La cena está casi lista. —

—… Pero… —

—Ropa, ¿verdad? No hay problema querido Noriaki-kun, ya la preparé para ti, mi Jotaro te la llevará en un momento. Si se hace tarde, llamaré a un taxi para ti. —

—_¿Ehh? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? — _Miró a Jotaro, intentando obtener respuesta, pero él sólo desvió la mirada otra vez. Mientras se duchaba se lo siguió preguntando. —_Sólo espero que mis padres no le digan nada raro a Holly-san. — _Esa era la sexta vez desde que volvió a la ciudad que se quedaba en la residencia Kujo, y como siempre lo hacían sentirse como en casa, para él ya era normal. Holly-san era tan amable y maternal con él que incluso a veces se sentía como su propio hijo también, aunque era algo que nunca le diría ni a ella ni a Jotaro. La ropa que le prepararon era nueva, una pijama color amarillo brillante con dibujos de abejas estampados y ropa interior azul cielo aún en su empaque también con estampado, en forma de nubes. —_No cabe duda que Holly-san escogió esta ropa… —_ Todo aquello se ponía cada vez más extraño.

Al terminar ambos ya lo estaban esperando, listos para cenar. Los nervios de Kakyoin se hacían cada vez más notorios.

—M-Muchas gracias… — Agradeció un poco entrecortado después de que Holly-san le sirvió su cena, era sushi, y se veía costoso. Jotaro seguía mirándose tranquilo, sin querer verlo directo a los ojos todavía. Cuando Holly-san fue por el postre, Kakyoin aprovechó para susurrarle a su amigo exigiendo alguna respuesta.

—¡Jotaro! — Gritó susurrando. —¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Holly-san? ¡Dímelo! — Él, aún tranquilo y sin dejar de comer, lo miró por fin.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no tengo ni idea. También estoy expectante, pero por su manera de actuar parece que va a pedirte algo. — Cuando ella regresó y al ver que traía en sus manos un plato con una rebanada de la deliciosa tarta de cerezas que al pelirrojo tanto le gustaba, supo que tenía razón.

—La preparé especialmente para ti Noriaki-kun, por favor disfrútala. — Esa cordialidad apabullante incluso lo intimidó. —_No cabe duda que es madre de Jotaro… —_

Mientras comía su tarta en silencio, la amable dama por fin anunció sus intenciones.

—Bueno, querido Noriaki-kun, la verdad es que tengo un gran favor que pedirte. — Los dos muchachos la miraron de inmediato, algo nerviosos. Luego ambos se voltearon a ver fugazmente, pero Jotaro siguió comiendo, fingiendo no estar demasiado interesado.

—C-Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, Holly-san? — Ella sonrió encantada.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mi querido esposo se fue de viaje hace dos semanas. Está iniciando una gira por algunas ciudades de Europa. —

—¿Ah sí?... — El padre de Jotaro era un reconocido músico de jazz, y no era la primera vez que partía en giras que duraban meses.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he querido viajar porque siempre me ha preocupado dejar a mi dulce Jotaro solo. — El "dulce" Jotaro de quien hablaba la miró con desdén, aún con la boca llena de arroz. —Pero ahora que estás aquí siento que no tendría nada de qué preocuparme, así que me preguntaba si podrías quedarte a vivir aquí éste verano para que yo pueda acompañar a mi amado esposo en su gira. — Juntó las palmas de sus manos de manera adorable, al mismo tiempo que Jotaro escupía el arroz en su boca y Kakyoin se quedaba en blanco por completo.

El joven Kujo esperó muchas cosas, y una de ellas sí era de hecho el pedirle a su amigo quedarse en el verano. Lo que no esperaba para nada es que su madre se iría de viaje con su padre. El pensar que se quedarían solos fue lo que lo sorprendió tanto. Pero no más que a Kakyoin, que apenas pudo responder.

—… Pero, Holly-san, yo… —

—Oh, por favor Noriaki-kun. — Se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos. —Si te quedas aquí ya no me preocuparía de que ni tú ni mi Jotaro se queden solos éste verano. Sé que se cuidarán mucho el uno al otro. —

—Umm, ah… yo… —

—También acabo de hablarlo con tus padres, y ellos aceptaron encantados. — Sonrió feliz. Al pelirrojo le fue imposible contra-argumentar. —Mi hijo está de acuerdo, ¿verdad que sí, Jotaro? — Preguntó contenta a su hijo, quien de repente tenía una descarada sonrisa de satisfacción que no se molestó en ocultar.

—Seguro. — Respondió escueto. Pero en el fondo le emocionó la idea. Kakyoin miró a ambos, varias veces. Sabía que no tenía ninguna excusa razonable para zafarse de eso.

Dio un gran suspiro. —De acuerdo. —

—¡Sííí! ¡Muchas gracias, Noriaki-kun! — Holly-san se levantó y se retiró dando pequeños saltos de felicidad, hablando sobre lo maravilloso que será poder acompañar a su marido en uno de sus viajes.

—… ¿A dónde va? —

—Lo más seguro es que a empacar. —

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? Pero aún falta una semana para salir de vacaciones… — Esa dulce mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Ahora solos, Kakyoin se quedó sin palabras, mirando a la nada. Un aluvión de pensamientos lo sobrecogieron. —_No puede ser, ¿van a ser seis semanas completas viviendo en ésta casa con Jotaro? Eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo es que no pude decir que no? ¿Por qué mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo? ¿Y qué es lo que piensa Jotaro? — _Esa última pregunta lo hizo mirarlo. Su mejor amigo se mantuvo tranquilo; sus ojos turquesa permanecieron serenos y sin reflejo de duda.

—Kakyoin, deja de preocuparte. —

—_¿Es tan obvio? —_

—Si tanto te desagrada quedarte aquí, sólo finge que te quedarás y en cuanto ella se vaya, regresas a tu apartamento. Si llama después, tan sólo le mentiré… —

—JoJo… — ¿Cómo decirle que lo que sentía era todo lo contrario al desagrado? —No es eso… Sólo… no quiero ser una molestia. —

El joven alto se puso de pie para volverse a sentar justo frente a él, luego, con su mano tomó de las mejillas a su amigo y lo apretó; los labios del pelirrojo sobresalieron como si fuera un pez. —¿Alguna vez te he demostrado o siquiera insinuado que eres una molestia para mí? ¿De dónde diablos sacas esa estúpida idea? — Se veía un poco irritado. Lo soltó y le dio la espalda. —Más bien me haces pensar que es lo opuesto. Si te desagrada tanto quedarte aquí debe ser por mí, ¿cierto? —

—¡No! — Levantó la voz, casi gritando. El mayor se sorprendió. —Por favor, nunca pienses eso… Jamás ha sido por ti. ¡Lo único que me preocupa es sentirme demasiado cómodo y feliz aquí al grado de no querer irme nunca! — Esa última exclamación se le escapó. Lo sentía, pero no quería hacérselo saber a su amigo, y menos de esa manera. Aunque ya era tarde. Jotaro se giró para verlo, sonriendo de nuevo. Después se puso de pie, tomó a un desprevenido Kakyoin y lo levantó de los brazos.

—Yare yare daze… Al menos me alegra que aún puedas decirme cómo te sientes con sinceridad. Si esa es tu preocupación, tan sólo no te vayas y asunto arreglado. — El pelirrojo se sonrojó mucho. Ver a Jotaro con esa amable sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía sentir acalorado; su corazón le dolía. Pensar que habría seis semanas de esos sentimientos constantes le quitó las fuerzas. —Por cierto, te ves gracioso con esa ropa, haha. — La vergüenza de Kakyoin le impidió ver lo obvio: Jotaro en serio estaba feliz.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si esas seis semanas las percibirían muy largas o muy cortas, pero sin duda serían interesantes.

••••••

Creo que eso último se vio venir muy fácil. Lamento no poder sostener el halo de misterio mucho tiempo, jeje. ñ_ñ Aquí también abusé de muchos clichés, lo siento de nuevo. ;;0;;

Aún así, muchas gracias por leer. YvY


	14. Capítulo 14

•••

14 de Julio de 2001

La señora Holly se fue dos días después, un sábado. Lo único que le pidió a su hijo fue cuidarse mucho, a él y a Noriaki. El menor todavía no podía mudarse porque aún faltaba una semana de clases, pero aprovechó para arreglar todas las cosas que necesitaría. Respecto al alquiler, y ya que Holly-san consideraba el quedarse en la residencia Kujo como un favor, insistió en pagar al menos dos meses de renta. Todo eso lo acordó a espaldas de Kakyoin con sus padres, y cuando se enteró ya era demasiado tarde para protestar.

19 de Julio de 2001

El proyecto semestral, el mural a cargo del club de arte debía estar terminado antes del jueves diecinueve, por lo que ambos amigos no pudieron verse casi nada en esos días.

Cuando por fin revelaron el mural, hicieron una pequeña ceremonia. Al final de las clases Jotaro fue a verlo junto a su amigo.

—Se ve bien. ¿Tú qué dibujaste? —

—No mucho, sólo hice los fractales. —

—Eso imaginé, es lo mejor de aquí. —

—Hehe, muchas gracias. Aunque prefiero dibujar personas. —

—Cierto, a veces me pedías posar. —

—… Sí, lo recuerdo. — Reaccionó con pena, recordando que aún conservaba todos sus dibujos.

—¿Tienes algo más que hacer? —

—Sólo voy a entregar algunos materiales al salón del club. —

—Bien. Te esperaré donde siempre. —

—De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho. — El menor imaginó que querría fumar.

Al regresar por sus cosas, Kakyoin vio un sobre atorado en la puerta de su casillero. Creyó que sería un error hasta que lo tomó y miró su nombre escrito en él; lo guardó en su maletín. Cuando llegó a donde su mejor amigo siempre lo esperaba para ir a casa, miró a muchos estudiantes de otra escuela reunidos ahí.

—… _No otra vez. — _Se quejó por dentro el pelirrojo. Jotaro era bien conocido por su fuerza y con frecuencia era desafiado por otros, y a muchos no les importaba ir en grupos; sin embargo, él seguía invicto.

Cuando el muchacho de 1.95 m. vio a su amigo aproximándose, ignoró a todos esos sujetos y fue hacia él. Los demás se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, por respeto, miedo, o tal vez ambas.

—Mañana es el último día de clases. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿te parece si me adelanto? —

—No es necesario, puedo terminar pronto. —

—Hay como veinte personas aquí, JoJo, te tomará un poco más de lo habitual, ¿no lo crees? — Jotaro no quería que se fuera sin él.

—Dame siete minutos. ¿Puedes? —

Su amigo resopló un poco. —Está bien. Iré a la máquina expendedora de más adelante, te esperaré ahí, ¿de acuerdo? — El mayor asintió.

Ignorando a todos, el menor siguió su camino. Un par de sujetos lo reconocieron. —¿No es ese el pelirrojo que dicen que siempre acompaña a JoJo? — Fueron hacia él y se interpusieron colocándose justo enfrente. —¡Hey rojito! ¿No vas a ayudar a tu novio? — Se burlaron entre carcajadas. Kakyoin siguió ignorándolos y les pasó por un lado caminando tranquilo. JoJo alcanzó a ver cómo uno de ellos jaló a su amigo del brazo, y el pelirrojo, asqueado, rápido le propinó un duro y certero codazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela. Se retorció en el suelo casi llorando mientras el otro salía corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Muy mala idea, porque JoJo seguía noqueándolos a todos con tan sólo uno o dos golpes, y ese pobre incauto no fue la excepción. Justo siete minutos después, Jotaro llegó con su amigo, quien lo esperaba con una bebida fría en mano.

—¿Sabes? Un día te pueden arrestar por pelear en plena vía pública. — Lo reprendió un poco al entregarle la lata.

—¡Tch! No esperarás que huya de ellos, ¿o sí? Además te vi haciendo llorar a uno. —

—¡Hmph! Daño colateral… — Jotaro se rio y abrió su bebida.

—Al menos en este tiempo he comprobado que lo que dices es verdad, que siempre son otros los que buscan problemas contigo. —

—Te lo dije. —

—Nohoho, lo siento por dudar de ti, JoJo-kun. —

•••

Pronto se hizo la hora de regresar.

—Mañana es el último día, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer? —

—No, ya dejé todo ordenado y empaqué mis cosas. Sólo tengo que ir por ellas. —

—Te ayudaré. —

—No te molestes, JoJo, sólo son dos maletas. —

—No importa. — Kakyoin supo que su amigo no aceptaría un no como respuesta. —Son las cinco, ¿regresarás ahora? —

—Hmm, no lo sé, no puedo llegar a hacer la cena porque dejé mi nevera vacía. Creo que hoy comeré afuera. —

—Ah, buena idea, te acompaño. Yo tampoco sé qué rayos hacer en mi casa. —

—Haha, creo que te hará mucha falta la comida de tu madre, JoJo. —

—Nos las arreglaremos. — Su tranquilidad era contagiosa.

—Sí, tienes razón. — Sonrió, reconociendo que lo había dicho en plural. Los jóvenes se conocían bastante el uno al otro, y estando juntos parecía que todo estaría bien sin importar lo que pasara. Ninguno lo sabía pero eso mismo sería puesto a prueba justo en ese momento.

•••

Mientras caminaban, en una esquina se toparon con Joseph, quien se veía un poco nervioso. Por el calor, usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y bermudas de mezclilla. Kakyoin por poco choca contra él.

—¡Ah! ¡Jotaro, Nori-chan! Ha pasado tiempo. Veo que usan su uniforme de verano, you look good! —

—Joestar-san, muy buenas tardes. —

—¡Haha! Por favor, no seas tan formal, ¡me haces sentir viejo! — El muchacho con gorra notó a su primo mirando hacia los lados, como buscando algo.

—Hey, ¿buscas a alguien? —

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Bueno… más o menos. Es porque me han estado pasando cosas extrañas desde hace días. —

—¿Extrañas? ¿A qué se refiere? — El menor no podía dejarle de hablar con formalidad.

—Les contaré todo, pero primero, ¿ya comieron? I'm starving, ¿quieren ir por unas hamburguesas? — El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, igual estábamos pensando en ir a comprar algo, ¿cierto, JoJo? — Éste asintió. Dejaron que Joseph los guiara a donde sea que quisiera ir, mientras hablaba de todo lo que le había pasado.

—¿Saben? Hace rato vi a un montón de chicos golpeados y tirados en el suelo y varios que se ponían de pie con dificultad. Al parecer hubo una pelea y todos perdieron. — Kakyoin miró a su amigo, quien desvió la mirada. —Ah por cierto, qué bueno que ahora los encontré estando solo. Si estuviera con Caesar, estaría flirteando con Nori-chan ahora mismo, haha. — Jotaro miró a su amigo, quien también desvió la mirada.

Al llegar pidieron las hamburguesas para comer en el establecimiento. Había mucha gente, y casi todos miraron a los altos y atractivos muchachos yendo a su mesa; algunas miradas eran menos discretas que otras. Joseph de inmediato comenzó a comer.

—Bien, ya puedo decirles. No crean que me he vuelto loco, juro que lo que les voy a decir es verdad. —Ambos amigos le pusieron atención, pero no se le entendía muy bien por tener la boca llena.

—Joestar-san, puede comer primero, lo esperaremos. —

—Hehe, lo siento, tenía hambre. — Pasó bocado. —Bien, escuchen, desde hace algunos días he notado que hay personas "repetidas". —

—¿Repetidas? ¿A qué se refiere? —

—Sí. Todo empezó con un compañero de la universidad. Juraba que lo había visto conmigo en el aula, ¡pero cuando fui al baño lo volví a ver! Después otra vez en el pasillo, como si no se hubiera movido en primer lugar. Le pregunté cómo diablos había llegado tan rápido y me miró extraño, diciéndome que siempre había estado ahí. Pensé que estaba enloqueciendo, pero lo terminé de confirmar con Caesar. Él estudia en el mismo salón que yo y ambos estábamos en clases, pero al mirar por la ventana, lo vi caminando como si nada en la cancha de fútbol, tres pisos más abajo. Grité y le pedí a Caesar que mirara por la ventana, pero el idiota tardó demasiado en hacerme caso y cuando él se asomó el otro ya no estaba. Terminaron sacándonos a los dos del aula, haha. —

—¿Entonces Zeppeli-san al final no le creyó? —

—No, y hoy tiene trabajo así que no pude arrastrarlo conmigo para comprobarlo. Pero me topé con ustedes, ¡fue un golpe de suerte! — Los mejores amigos se miraron, pensando. Tal vez podría tratarse de un stand, pero ninguno de ellos quiso mencionarlo frente a Joseph.

—Iré por más refresco, ya regreso. — Aprovechando la ausencia del joven Joestar, hablaron un poco.

—Kakyoin, ¿puedes percibir algo? —

—No, nada… Pero no creo que nos esté mintiendo. No tiene motivos para hacerlo. —

—Tal vez sea un alumno de su escuela. Aunque no me importa que crea que se está volviendo loco. — Kakyoin le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

—No seas malo con tu primo, JoJo. — Aunque también se rio un poco.

Regresando, Joseph miró cómo los chicos se sonreían al platicar; viendo en especial a Jotaro. —_No sabía que podías ser tan expresivo. Nori-chan hace magia cuando está contigo, querido primo. —_

—¡Oigan, se me ocurre algo! — Exclamó el joven con bermudas al regresar con ellos. —El trabajo de Caesar no está demasiado lejos de aquí. Terminando de comer, ¿quieren ir y lo sorprendemos? Además, si vuelve a pasar que veo a dos de ellos quiero tener testigos a como dé lugar. — Los otros dos muchachos se miraron.

—Supongo que podemos, ¿tú qué dices, JoJo? —

—Sí, no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo. — De ninguna manera dejaría solo a Kakyoin cerca de ese rubio.

—Nice! Let's go then! — Siguió devorando su comida. Los menores hicieron lo mismo.

•••

Una hora después, llegaron con Caesar. Trabajaba en un restaurante bar. Al entrar también llamaron la atención. El joven Zeppeli los vio y se acercó con rapidez, directo con Kakyoin.

—¡Oh, bellissimo Noriaki! Cuánto tiempo sin ver tu hermoso rostro. — Extendió su brazo, invitándolo a pasar. —Entra por favor, te atenderé ahora mismo. — Esa amabilidad siempre dejaba al pelirrojo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los primos, ignorados, se quedaron atrás.

—¡Caesar! ¡Eres tan malo! ¿Por qué a mí nunca me recibes así? —

—Tú no eres un cliente que valga la pena atender, JoJo. Pero vengan, siéntense también. — El apuesto rubio movió la silla para que Kakyoin se sentara.

—M-Muchas gracias, Zeppeli-san. —

—Es todo un placer, Noriaki. — La suavidad en la voz que Caesar usaba para dirigirse a él le crispó los nervios a Jotaro.

—¿Quieren ordenar algo? —

—Ah, no, gracias, ya comimos. — Respondió tranquilo Joseph.

—¿Cómo que ya comieron? ¡¿Y no vinieron aquí, estúpido JoJo?! — Le jaló la oreja.

—Sorry! I'm very sorry! ¡Tenía hambre! — El guapo rubio suspiró. —Pero podemos ordenar algún postre. Tengo ganas de algo dulce, ¿qué dicen ustedes? —

—Yo estoy bien. — El joven Kujo se veía cada vez más serio.

—Yo sí quiero algo. — A Kakyoin le gustaban los dulces.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué deseas, belle ragazzo? —

—Umm, no sé, ¿qué tal un helado flotante? Lo vi en el cartelón de la entrada y se ve apetitoso. —

—Sei tu quello che sembra appetitoso. — Respondió Caesar en voz baja, mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pelirrojo.

—¿Ah? —

—Nada, dije que fue una excelente elección. ¿De qué sabor te gustaría? —

—¡Cereza! — Exclamó sonriente el menor. El brillante rostro de Kakyoin tomó desprevenido al joven Zeppeli, su expresión lo delató. Jotaro notó eso, sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales.

—Lo traeré personalmente, con tu permiso. — Joseph también miró las reacciones de todos. Silbó un poco. Incluso se le olvidó que también iba a ordenar algo.

—Iré a lavarme las manos, regreso en un momento. —

—Sure, Nori-chan, tómate tu tiempo. — Cuando se fue, el joven Joestar en un santiamén se dirigió a su primo, hablando en voz baja, cosa rara en él. —Jotaro, creo que a Caesar en serio le está gustando el pequeño Nori-chan. — Él no respondió. —Te lo digo en serio, si no se lo adviertes, cuando menos te lo esperes, Caesar lo "devorará", ¿entiendes lo que digo? — La mirada que Jotaro le lanzó a su primo, de repente lo puso nervioso.

—A Kakyoin no le interesan esa clase de cosas. — Respondió con un tono bastante serio, casi tenebroso.

—Bueno, te creo. — Sudó un poco. —Pero te lo estoy advirtiendo porque yo conozco a Caesar mejor que nadie. Él es un maldito playboy, pero cuando se interesa en alguien de verdad, es bastante serio. — Su primo guardó silencio. —Aunque, no te preocupes, si a Nori-chan sólo le gustan las chicas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, su castidad estará a salvo, hahaha. — Rio nervioso. Eso último dejó pensativo al joven de ojos turquesa. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que a su amigo no le interesaban los chicos? Jamás se lo había preguntado. ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto? Mientras se cuestionaba esas cosas, Kakyoin regresó. Un par de minutos después Caesar trajo el helado flotante.

—Aquí tienes, Noriaki. Soda de cereza y helado de limón. Espero que te agrade el contraste de sabores. —

—Muchas gracias, Zeppeli-san. — El joven de ojos esmeralda sonrió. Luego alguien de otra mesa lo llamó; después de todo seguía trabajando.

Kakyoin comenzó a comer mientras Joseph siguió contándoles las cosas que le sucedieron ese día.

—Caesar no me creyó en ningún momento, y no lo culpo. Creo que necesitaré pruebas, tal vez deba conseguir una cámara fotográfica. Los celulares más modernos pueden tomar fotografías pero la calidad es terrible. —

—Buena idea. — El pelirrojo seguía degustando. —Oh, el helado está bueno. Prueba, Jotaro. — Le ofreció una cucharada al mismo. Éste aceptó al instante. Joseph se sorprendió un poco que su estoico primo aceptaba que su amigo le diera de comer en la boca como si nada. —Si lo comes y después le das un sorbo a la soda, el sabor será más intenso. Prueba. — Éste lo hizo y le dio la razón.

—_Comiendo con la misma cuchara y ahora tomando de la misma pajilla. Wow… — _Casualmente Caesar iba hacia ellos, y el joven Joestar pensó en molestarlo un poco. —¿Saben que lo que están haciendo son besos indirectos? — Sonrió burlón. Al principio, el corazón del menor dio un vuelco, pero se mantuvo tranquilo; sabía que en algún momento alguien se los haría notar y ya había ensayado la respuesta a eso cientos de veces en su mente.

—Joestar-san, Jotaro y yo somos mejores amigos de la infancia. Sólo nos dejamos llevar por el poder de la costumbre, lamento mucho si eso le incomoda de alguna manera. — Dijo sereno, pero sus orejas estaban rojas, cosa que sólo Jotaro notó; un poco tenso. Joseph no supo qué responder.

—Hey, ¿por qué tan silenciosos? — Mencionó Caesar, que recién llegó con ellos. El joven Joestar supo que no había sido buena idea decírselos, y para colmo el rubio no había escuchado ni visto nada.

—No es nada, Zeppeli-san. ¿Te importaría traer la cuenta por favor? —

—Oh, ¿se van tan pronto? —

Joseph se culpó internamente porque sabía que los había puesto incómodos a los dos.

—Por desgracia mi turno termina en unas dos horas, así que no podré acompañarlos. Pero por favor, vuelve a visitarme pronto, Noriaki. Ésta vez, la casa invita. — Tocó la mano del joven, cuyos ojos púrpuras no quisieron hacer contacto con los suyos. El muchacho de gorra casi rechinó los dientes. Caesar, divertido, sonrió por la situación.

—Caesar-chan, invítame a mí la próxima vez, ¡también quiero comida gratis! —

—Paga lo que me debes primero, JoJo, eres un aprovechado sin vergüenza. — Mientras discutían, los mejores amigos menores salieron del restaurante, y en cuanto Kakyoin puso un pie fuera del establecimiento, tuvo una sensación inconfundible.

—¿Kakyoin? —

—Jotaro, un stand… —

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —

—Cerca, por favor quédate con Joestar-san, iré y cuando lo encuentre te llamaré por teléfono, ¿de acuerdo? — Lo dijo yéndose apresurado. Al joven Kujo le molestó tener que quedarse con su primo. —_Tan sólo debería dejarlo aquí y acompañarte. — _En cuanto pensó eso, Joseph salió.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue Nori-chan? —

—Tuvo que irse. Yo también me iré. —

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? — Confundido, de repente vio al pelirrojo acercándose. —¡Mira! Nori-chan viene de regreso, tal vez olvidó algo. —

—¿Encontraste algo… Kakyoin?_ — _Preguntó sospechoso.

—No, lo siento. —

El primo mayor los miró confundido a los dos. —¿Qué buscabas, Nori-chan? —

—¿Eh? Umm, ¡nada! No se preocupe. — Se veía extraño. Jotaro se percató de inmediato. —¿Nos vamos? —

—Ah, claro… — Tan sólo caminaron unos pasos, cuando el chico con gorra se detuvo.

—¿Jotaro? — Su primo se giró para verlo por quedarse atrás. Éste guardó silencio un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Después miró al pelirrojo.

—¿Quién demonios eres? Tú no eres Kakyoin… —

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ôvô


	15. Capítulo 15

•••

—¿De qué hablas, Jotaro? — Joseph, confundido, miró a Kakyoin también. Se veía completamente normal. —_A no ser que… —_ Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo frente a ellos, al verse descubierto, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Hey! ¡Oye, vuelve acá! — Intentaron perseguirlo, pero logró escabullirse entre la multitud. Era una zona comercial después de todo.

—Shit! Se escapó. ¿Ves? ¡Se los dije! ¿Pero cómo supiste que ese no era Nori-chan? —

—… Su cabello. —

—¿Su… cabello? —

—He visto ese mechón de cabello casi toda mi vida. Kakyoin lo usa del lado contrario que la persona que vimos. Su olor era distinto, además su manera de caminar tampoco era la suya; también tenía un botón de su camisa desabrochado, él jamás usa la ropa así. — El primo mayor pensó que eso era algo un poco más personal que sólo conocerlo de casi toda la vida.

En un punto de la persecución, los primos se separaron. No mucho después Joseph se topó con Kakyoin.

—¡Ah! ¿Nori-chan? —

—¿Joestar-san? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que seguía en el restaurante con Zeppeli-san. —

—_Wait a minute… ¿Él es en verdad Nori-chan? — _Recordó presuroso lo que Jotaro dijo sobre él y lo examinó de arriba a abajo, ante la mirada confundida del pelirrojo. —_Veamos, su ropa está bien abotonada; su mechón de cabello, ¿está del lado correcto? Damn it! ¿Jotaro, dónde estás? — _Entonces intentó olerlo.

—… ¿Jo-Joestar-san? —

—¿A qué se supone que huele Nori-chan? ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! — Dijo eso en voz alta.

—¿Disculpe? —

—¡No, no! No es nada, ¡hehe! — Intentó reír. —Tienes un olor dulce, ¿es el shampoo que usas? — La expresión de Kakyoin no tenía precio. Era una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza ajena.

—¿Dónde está Jotaro, Joestar-san? —

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Estábamos buscándote! —

—¿Por qué? —

—¡Justo una copia tuya acababa de encontrarse con nosotros! ¡¿No se los dije?! ¡No estoy loco! —

Kakyoin intentó permanecer tranquilo pese a la situación. No quería poner más nervioso a Joseph. —Por supuesto que no lo está, Joestar-san. Yo le creo. Pero ahora mismo debemos encontrarnos con Jotaro. Le llamaré. — Sacó un celular plegable de su bolsillo, y justo antes de marcar a su amigo, éste apareció frente a ellos.

—¡Jotaro! — Su primo se alegró, pero no duró mucho, porque justo detrás de él apareció otro Jotaro. Él y el joven de ojos púrpuras se sorprendieron.

—Oh my God! ¡No otra vez! ¡¿Ahora cuál es el real? —

—¡Jotaro, detrás de ti! — El Jotaro real, que era el que apareció primero frente a ellos, volteó en el acto para ver a su impostor, quien de nuevo, salió corriendo tan veloz como pudo.

—¡Ah no! ¡Ésta vez no escaparás! — Emprendió carrera detrás de él, decidido a atraparlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras el joven Joestar y el pelirrojo también corrían detrás de ambos, Joseph no pudo con la curiosidad. —¡Nori-chan! ¡Cómo supiste tan rápido cuál era el Jotaro real? — Preguntó agitado pues seguían corriendo.

—Su mirada. — Respondió el otro muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Su… mirada? —

—No creo que exista alguien en este mundo que pueda imitar la mirada de Jotaro. — Sonrió.

—_Wow, estos dos chicos son algo serio… —_

•••

Gracias a la habilidad de Kakyoin los encontraron con facilidad. Jotaro había acorralado al impostor en un callejón.

—¡Bien hecho, primito! ¡Lo tienes! Ahora, déjenmelo a mí. — Crujió sus dedos. —Tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerle… — Sonrió con malicia.

—Todo tuyo. — El joven de gorra retrocedió, y el imitador aprovechó ese segundo para intentar atacar al original, pero fue detenido por su primo mayor en el acto.

—¡Ha! ¡Es obvio que lo único que puedes imitar es la pura apariencia! Ahora tu siguiente línea será: "¡Maldito seas, me las vas a pagar!" —

—¡Maldito seas, me las vas a pagar!... ¿Ah? —

—¡Haha! ¡Vamos, muestra cómo eres en verdad! —

—¡Nunca! — Gritó mientras se transformaba en Joseph. Después se abalanzó contra él. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerle frente al joven Joestar.

—_Un momento… — _Reconoció esos movimientos. —¡Sé quién eres! Eres el capitán del equipo de judo, ¿cierto? Tu nombre es… — Intentó recordar mientras lo agarraba del cuello y el otro luchaba por respirar. —Hmmmm…. No, no recuerdo. — Su tonta mueca casi hace que su primo se golpeara la frente.

Al verse descubierto el sujeto reveló su identidad, y en efecto, sí era el susodicho capitán de judo, un sujeto alto y corpulento, aunque no tanto como el joven Joestar. Él a duras penas pudo gesticular palabra, implorando que lo soltara. Cuando Joseph lo soltó, lo arrinconó, enojado.

—Tengo dos preguntas: ¿Cómo, y por qué? —

—¡Vete al diablo! — Al segundo de terminar esa frase, el muchacho castaño golpeó la pared, a centímetros de su cara. El tipo supo que la rompió, al sentir los pedazos de la pared rota estrellándose contra su rostro, además, casi podría jurar que vio chispas de luz saliendo de ese puño. El imitador entró en pánico.

—¡P-Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Te lo diré todo! —

—Bien, así me gusta. — Chocó sus puños cerrados, victorioso.

—¡S-Siempre te he odiado porque eres un bastardo arrogante! ¡Ni siquiera estás en el equipo de judo pero siempre vas a retarnos, como si fuera sólo un maldito juego para ti! ¡Sólo te seguía para encontrarte algún punto débil! — Los amigos detrás suyo lo miraron mal.

—Wait, wait! ¡Quien está enojado aquí soy yo! ¡Tú, miserable! ¡¿Sólo por eso te transformas en personas que conozco y me sigues como un enfermo acosador?! — Lo agarró de su ropa; el mismo uniforme que usaba Joseph. —Mejor responde, ¿cómo diablos haces eso? ¿Qué clase de magia usas? —

—¡No lo sé! Un día… al salir de una de nuestras prácticas, un extraño me apuñaló con una flecha y de repente ésta cosa apareció en mi mano. — El sujeto mostró su palma. Era una especie de espejo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? — El que Joseph pudiera verlo sorprendió a Jotaro, pero eso se vio opacado de inmediato al ver la reacción de Kakyoin; sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y atónitos que incluso lo asustó. Miró cómo de su amigo una gota de sudor cayó de su barbilla.

—Ka… — Apenas iba a llamarlo, cuando el pelirrojo fue corriendo hacia el imitador e hizo a Joseph a un lado, casi aventándolo.

—¡Dime por favor! ¡¿Viste el rostro de quien lo hizo?! ¡¿Cómo era la flecha con la que te apuñalaron?! — Lo agarró de su ropa también, asustándolo. —¡Por favor respóndeme! —

Joseph y Jotaro se sintieron confundidos e inquietos, en especial el segundo. —… ¿Nori-chan? ¿Qué bicho te picó? —

—¡N-No lo sé! ¡Todo pasó demasiado rápido y quien lo hizo iba encapuchado! — Kakyoin lo soltó.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. —

—¿Qué? — El joven Joestar no entendía nada. Al pasar a un lado de Jotaro, éste lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Kakyoin, dime qué sucede o no te dejaré ir. — Lo amenazó, iba en serio. El chico pelirrojo no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que liberó a su Hierophant Green de forma premeditada, y con sus lianas envolvió a su mejor amigo.

—Sé que no puedo detenerte con esto, pero esa no es mi intención. — Miró hacia Joseph y el otro sujeto; ambos tenían sus quijadas tan abiertas que parecía que se les caerían.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso, Nori-chan?! —

—Por favor, intenta explicárselo a Joestar-san. Creo que ambos sabemos por qué él puede ver a los stands. Te veré mañana en la escuela. — Lo liberó y se marchó a paso apresurado.

—_¡Maldita sea! — _El alto muchacho con gorra pateó un bote de basura, el capitán de judo se asustó tanto que se puso atrás de Joseph.

•••

El joven Joestar dejó ir a su compañero de universidad con una severa advertencia: "—Si vuelvo a ver a dos personas iguales, sabré que eres tú. Y si vuelvo a saber que haces de las tuyas, iré por ti y te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido, ¿entendido? —" Él juró que ya nunca más haría nada. _"—Lo que sea que me mantenga lo más lejos posible de esos monstruos. —"_ Pensó.

Cuando él se fue, de inmediato Joseph cuestionó lo que acababa de ver. Jotaro sabía que en algún momento iba a decírselo a su primo. La persona que en una vida pasada fue su abuelo; cosa que él aún se negaba a aceptar del todo.

—¿Has tenido algún sueño extraño recientemente? —

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —

—Sólo responde… —

El otro lo pensó un momento. —No lo sé... —

Jotaro invocó a Star Platinum. —¿Lo reconoces a él? — Aunque muy sorprendido por lo que veía frente a sus ojos, él volvió a negarse. —Sólo los usuarios de stand son capaces de ver a otros. Quiere decir que tú tienes el potencial, pero aún no lo has despertado. —

—¿Stand? ¿Potencial? What? Alto, tiempo fuera, dame un segundo. — Levantó su palma hacia la cara de su primo. —No quería decírtelo porque es muy vergonzoso, pero yo sólo he estado soñando éstos días que Caesar y yo luchamos contra tres sujetos musculosos con muy poca y estrafalaria ropa. Eso ya me tiene tan traumatizado como no te imaginas… — La mueca de Jotaro delató su desagrado. —¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Por eso no quería decírtelo! —

El primo menor suspiró. —Bien, no importa. Todo lo que debes saber, es que los poderes de ese sujeto son debido a que posee un stand. Tal como con Star Platinum conmigo y Hierophant Green con Kakyoin a quien viste antes. — Al escuchar esos nombres, Joseph se quedó serio y pensativo. —Kakyoin hace tiempo me dijo que un stand es la manifestación física del alma. Y no preguntes, tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. —

—¿Sabes? Por alguna razón… esos nombres me parecen familiares. —

—… Eso me temía. —

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? —

—Por ahora no importa. Te lo haré saber después. — Las malditas vidas pasadas, a Jotaro todo ese asunto le sulfuraba el ánimo. —Tengo el presentimiento de que aparecerán más personas con poderes extraños, así que debes tener cuidado. —

—Entiendo eso pero, ¿no dijo ese chico que sus poderes aparecieron porque lo apuñalaron con una flecha? ¿Entonces también los apuñalaron a ustedes? ¿Y por qué Nori-chan se puso como loco cuando lo escuchó? ¿Por qué se fue? ¡Ahh! ¡No entiendo nada! — Todas y cada una de las interrogantes que su primo planteó, Jotaro también las pensó, y eso lo irritó todavía más.

—Todo lo que sé es que Kakyoin es un usuario de nacimiento. Yo sólo tengo algunos meses desde que desperté el poder. Nadie nos apuñaló y yo tampoco conocía sobre las flechas. Podría ser que aquel sujeto sólo estaba mintiendo, pero por la reacción de Kakyoin, ahora sabemos que no. —

—… Jotaro… —

—Kakyoin… me oculta demasiadas cosas… — Joseph miró cómo su primo menor apretaba sus puños con fuerza, denotando en su rostro total frustración y enojo. El joven Joestar se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Jotaro.

—Oye, tranquilo. Nori-chan debe tener sus razones. — Recordó la seguridad en su rostro cuando mencionó la mirada irrepetible de Jotaro. —Sé que no lo conozco desde hace tanto, pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar a simple vista es que ese chico en verdad te aprecia mucho. —

—¿Por qué no confía en mí entonces? — Respondió cabizbajo. Era la primera vez que Joseph veía esa expresión en su primo. Quitó la mano de su hombro y la puso en su cabeza.

—Sé que debe haber alguna muy buena razón por la cuál le es difícil decírtelo. Pero estoy seguro de que si tienes paciencia, él te lo dirá todo. — Sonrió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas darle ánimos. Jotaro por un momento sintió nostalgia por su primo, viéndolo más viejo y sabio de lo que era en realidad.

El menor suspiró. —… Bien. —

•••

Joseph prometió no hablar con nadie de los stands a menos que fuera muy necesario. También se quedó un poco preocupado por "el pequeño pelirrojo", como solía llamarle cuando él no estaba presente. Le pidió a su primo que le informara de cualquier novedad que surgiera al respecto.

Jotaro no pudo dejar de pensar en su amigo. De regreso a su casa vacía, pensó en que a partir de mañana ambos ya estarían viviendo juntos. Por un lado, sabía que ya no tendría escapatoria; le exigiría que le hablara sobre todo con lujo de detalle, pero por otro lado… pensó en las palabras de su primo. Presionarlo sólo provocará que se aleje, así que, evocando a la repentina y fugaz sabiduría de Joseph, al final decidió tener paciencia.

—_Confiaré en él… — _Pensó mientras se preparaba para acostarse a dormir. De repente escuchó su celular en el buró junto a su cama. Al verificar, vio que era un mensaje de Kakyoin: "—Lamento mucho haberme ido de forma tan repentina. Mañana te lo explicaré todo. Buenas noches, Jotaro. —"

El muchacho se quedó con sentimientos de impaciencia e inquietud hasta el día siguiente. Al menos esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla; pero por lo que sucedió al día siguiente, lo hubiera preferido.

•••

20 de Julio de 2001

Viernes, último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, Jotaro no se pudo relajar mucho. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al salir de su casa esa mañana, su mejor amigo estaba ahí afuera esperándolo.

—Buenos días, JoJo. —

—_¿Kakyoin? —_

—Lamento abordarte de esta manera. Quiero pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar. —

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer? —

—… Sí. —

—Bien, iré. — Respondió sin tapujos. Su amigo esperó esa respuesta.

•••

Mientras iban en camino, Jotaro no sabía qué esperar. Sólo escuchó en silencio todo lo que Kakyoin tenía que decir.

—Es un poco lejos. Si nada sale mal, tal vez sólo faltemos a los dos primeros periodos. Al menos hoy es el último día. En nuestra clase no dejaron tarea en vacaciones, ¿qué tal en tu grupo? —

—Tampoco. —

—Ya veo. Oh, pensaba tomar un curso de idiomas para el verano. Aunque gracias a ti, el inglés no es problema. — Jotaro dominaba el inglés, gracias a su madre. Desde que eran niños, él enseñó al pelirrojo a hablarlo también, practicando juntos. —Me gustaría aprender más idiomas… Tal vez italiano. — El joven alto no pudo evitar pensar con recelo si acaso lo hacía por ese rubio amigo de Joseph. ¿Pretendía ponerlo de mal humor a propósito?

—_No… — _Seguro sólo quería que dejara de estar tan tenso.

Tomaron el tren, y 20 minutos después, Kakyoin guio a su amigo a una acaudalada zona residencial. La mayoría de casas eran grandes y había varias de construcción occidental.

—Llegaremos pronto. —

—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó al fin.

—… Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. — Se detuvieron frente a una gran mansión de estilo europeo. Grandes jardines llenos de rosas rojas sobresalían sobre los canceles dorados de la entrada. Kakyoin tocó el timbre, y el cancel automático se abrió.

—Avisé que vendríamos. De otro modo nadie podría entrar. — Jotaro se sintió un poco nervioso y el menor lo notó. —¿Sabes? Gracias a él pude regresar a la ciudad. Fue debido a sus influencias que la escuela aceptó mi transferencia tan fácilmente. — Al llegar a la entrada principal, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

—Entremos. — El joven alto frunció el ceño. Desde la mampostería de alta calidad de la fachada, los florecientes jardines de rosas, los pisos de fina madera y los labrados en mármol de sus diversos pilares adornando los pasillos, hasta los grandes cuadros de arte, varios de fama internacional, colgados en las paredes de los mismos, era obvio que se trataba de alguien con mucho dinero.

—Él es la persona que me hizo saber de la existencia de las flechas. Su fundación las ha estado investigando por años. — Kakyoin se detuvo frente a una puerta de cedro aún más alta que Jotaro, y le dio dos ligeros golpes.

—Ya estoy aquí. — Anunció.

—Adelante. — Le hizo saber la voz detrás de la puerta. Al escuchar esa voz, a Jotaro se le cortó el aliento.

—_No… no puede ser… —_ Pero al mirar al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio en el estudio al que acababan de pasar, lo confirmó sin dudas.

Su rubia cabellera, esos amenazantes ojos color ámbar; los tres lunares en su oreja izquierda… Jotaro se paralizó, tan sorprendido que incluso comenzó a resollar.

— Tú…¡DIO! —

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ô0ô


	16. Capítulo 16

•••

—¡DIO! ¡Tú, maldito! — Jotaro sintió lo mismo que en sus pesadillas; todo lo que ese bastardo había ocasionado. Aunque no lo recordara con claridad, el sentimiento fue muy palpable, casi aplastante. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra él. Kakyoin sabía que lo haría, así que usó a Hierophant Green para enredar sus cuerdas alrededor de los brazos de su amigo.

—¡Jotaro! ¡Espera por favor! — Se puso delante de él. —Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero… —

—Kakyoin… — Interrumpió el hombre de ojos ámbar. —Déjalo, está bien. —

—Pero, Dio-san… —

—No te preocupes, no le haré daño. —

—_¡¿Qué?! — _Escuchar esas palabras humillantes de él, lo enfureció más. Él mismo se soltó del agarre del stand de su amigo haciendo gala de la fuerza de Star Platinum. El empuje casi tira a Kakyoin contra el suelo, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. Sólo quería ir contra DIO y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ora! — Gritó el stand de Jotaro, su gran puño iba directo hacia la cara del rubio, pero fue detenido con facilidad, porque el stand de DIO, The World, se hizo presente. Ese dorado stand humanoide, grande y musculoso, de alguna manera le recordaba a su propio stand. Él sabía que en aquella infame vida pasada que no quería rememorar aún, Star Platinum fue capaz de vencerlo, aunque con mucha dificultad, pero ésta vez fue distinto. La diferencia entre su fuerza fue abrumadora. The World detuvo el puñetazo que iba a darle con toda la potencia que podía demasiado fácil; de hecho, éste lo había detenido con una sola mano.

—¡Jotaro! — Kakyoin fue corriendo hacia su amigo y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo. —Jotaro, por favor, te lo explicaré todo. ¡Dio-san! Ya comprobó lo que quería, ¿cierto? ¡Ahora déjeme explicarle! — Dio-san retiró a The World. Todo lo anterior sucedió sin que él se levantara de su silla.

El pelirrojo abrazó de frente a su mejor amigo, que aún se mantuvo fijo y furioso mirando al rubio a metro y medio de él, sin prestar atención a nada más. No fue hasta que sintió temblar a Kakyoin que entró en razón. —Jotaro… todo está bien, tranquilízate por favor… —

—_Kakyoin… — _Es cierto… tenía a Kakyoin en sus brazos, nadie le había hecho daño, todo estaba bien… Lo abrazó de vuelta. Fue así como se calmó al fin.

Entonces el hombre rubio se puso de pie. Por su aspecto no parecía ser mayor de treinta años. Vestía un traje negro con corbata roja y zapatos bien pulidos del mismo color. Se veía como si acabara de salir de alguna importante reunión de negocios. Cuando se acercó a ellos, Jotaro abrazó más fuerte a su amigo. Todos sabían la razón.

—Está bien, JoJo, no te preocupes. — Le dio algo de pena, sus orejas se sonrojaron.

—Tiene razón, Kujo Jotaro. Creo que lo que quiere decir es que ya puedes soltarlo. — Al ver a su amigo apenado y a Dio queriéndose mofar, lo soltó, despacio.

—No debes preocuparte por nada. — Se puso de pie acercándose al pelirrojo y colocó sus manos en los delgados hombros de éste. —Yo, Dio, sería incapaz de siquiera arrancarle un cabello a este jovencito. — Jotaro volvió a fruncir sus gruesas cejas, tensando el ambiente de nuevo. Kakyoin se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Dio lo soltara. Fue hacia su amigo y se quedó de pie junto a él. El rubio comprendió.

—Dio-san, sabe que no puede culparlo por su reacción. —

—Por supuesto que no lo culpo. — Respondió con una sonrisa de resignación, luego volvió a sentarse en su silla. —Yo fui quien le pidió a Kakyoin no revelarte mi identidad como un favor personal. Te pido perdón en su nombre. —

—¿Por qué? — Inquirió hostil el otro.

El hombre de ojos ámbar sonrió satisfecho. —Aproveché el factor sorpresa para verificar el poder de tu stand, es todo. — Cada que abría la boca, Jotaro tenía ganas de cerrársela de un puñetazo…

—Vi a Dio-san por primera vez en Italia hace poco menos de dos años. Viajé en un curso de verano que patrocinó nuestra escuela. —

—¿Italia? —

—Yo vivo ahí, vine a Japón por negocios. — El joven con gorra volvió a guardar silencio.

—Sentí la presencia de un stand muy poderoso cerca de Roma. Fue cuando partí en su búsqueda que me topé con él, y ambos nos reconocimos de inmediato. Recuerdo que el impacto que tuve al verlo fue tan severo que incluso me dieron náuseas y estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero el mismo Dio-san acudió en mi ayuda. —

—¡Jmm! Recuerdo que me atacaste con tu stand cuando me acerqué a ti. —

—… Sí, fue lógico que lo hiciera. — La tranquilidad en sus palabras, por alguna razón seguía molestando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Confías en éste sujeto, Kakyoin? —

—Inicialmente sólo quería hacerlo desaparecer. Pero… él no es el mismo DIO que conocimos, JoJo. — A Dio-san le causó mucha nostalgia ese apodo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? — Seguía desconfiando.

—Bueno… hay una razón. — La "razón", con excelente sincronización, entró silencioso por la puerta que se había quedado emparejada: Era un pequeño niño de hermosos rizos y ojos dorados. Jotaro lo miró sorprendido, apenas tendría unos dos años. Vestía un overol azul con grandes botones rojos y camisa blanca. Kakyoin fue hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

—¡GioGio! ¿Te escapaste de tu cuna de nuevo? — El pequeño reconoció al pelirrojo y le regaló una bella sonrisa antes de extenderle sus brazos. —¡Kaoin! — Intentó decir su nombre. —¡Ciao, Kaoin! —

—Ciao, GioGio. ¡Mi sei mancato! — Lo abrazó con calidez. El joven alto no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Está bien, Kakyoin, puedes hablarle en japonés, aprenderá el idioma en un futuro. —

—Oh, entiendo. — Respondió en japonés.

—Wakarimasu. — Imitó el pequeño.

—Hehe, el pequeño Giorno aprende muy rápido, ¿no es así? — Tomó asiento junto con el niño en el gran sofá color ocre de textura aterciopelada del estudio. Su amigo se quedó de pie junto a éste, cruzado de brazos.

El niño volteó a ver a Jotaro con un poco de recelo. —Estraneo. —

—Dice que eres un extraño, pero descuida, mi hijo tiene muy buena intuición, sabrá reconocer si eres de fiar o no. — Se miraron por unos eternos cinco segundos, hasta que el pequeño apartó la vista y comenzó a jugar con el largo mechón de cabello de "Kaoin". Jotaro casi suspira de alivio, puesto que hasta hace algunos minutos él mismo intentó destrozar a golpes a su progenitor.

—Kakyoin me dijo que están aquí para hablar sobre las flechas. — Jotaro lo miró. —Estoy dispuesto a responder a todas tus preguntas, sin embargo necesito que me digas primero qué exactamente es lo que recuerdas sobre mí. —

—… Dio-san. —

—No te preocupes, estoy siendo cuidadoso. — Al joven de ojos turquesa le molestó mucho verse fuera de lugar. Ellos dos parecían entenderse más sobre aquellos recuerdos.

—No mucho, pero de lo único que puedo estar seguro es que tú fuiste el causante de todo lo que pasó antes con la familia Joestar. —

—¿Recuerdas a las personas que dejaron de existir también por mi causa? —

—… ¡Tú! — Dejó de cruzar los brazos. ¿Por qué lo estaba provocando? Miró a Kakyoin, quien aún se veía tranquilo jugando con el niño, pero él notó que esa frase lo hizo sudar frío.

—¡Kisama! — El pequeño GioGio imitó lo que dijo Jotaro. Kakyoin intentó cubrirle sus diminutas orejas. —¡JoJo! Lo siento, Dio-san. —

Éste último no pudo evitar reírse un poco. —Cuando aprenda el idioma, le enseñaré lo que puede y no puede decir. Y bien, como sé que tienen clases, seré lo más breve posible. — Todo lo que Dio-san estaba a punto de decir, Kakyoin ya lo conocía, así que él enfocó su atención en jugar con el pequeño Giorno. Al ser un niño tranquilo y obediente, se complementaba a la perfección con su carácter.

—Recordé mi vida pasada en la niñez, cuando vi a tu abuelo por primera vez. Jonathan visitó el colegio en donde estudiaba para dar una conferencia, ya que como sabes, él es arqueólogo. Sentí la conexión entre nosotros al instante, y a partir de ese día intenté acercarme a él tanto como pudiera. Ahora nuestra diferencia de edad es demasiado grande, pero en mi vida anterior crecí junto a él como un hermano. — Hizo una breve pausa, mirándose melancólico. —Pero… el camino que escogí terminó acabando con su vida y condenando a su descendencia. No necesitas conocer los detalles; por suerte, jamás recordó nada y ésta vez pudo tener una vida larga y plena hasta convertirse en abuelo. —

Jotaro se preguntó qué clase de vida tuvo Jonathan Joestar antes o después. Al vivir en Inglaterra, jamás han podido verse mucho, pero en las pocas veces que convivió con él, supo a la perfección que se trata de un hombre noble e íntegro.

—Estudié tanto como pude para así poder convertirme en su aprendiz, pero él me hizo entender que debía escoger aquello que me apasionara más. Así que decidí tener tanto éxito como fuera posible. Tengo mi propia firma de abogados y con mi fortuna fundé una exitosa organización que lucra única y exclusivamente por y para el beneficio de sus investigaciones; así es como logré ayudarlo y mantenerme cerca al mismo tiempo. —

—_Presumido. —_

—También me involucré de manera sentimental con un familiar suyo. Fruto de esa relación nació Giorno. Nos dejó poco después de que él naciera. —

—No necesitas darme esa clase de información. — Era incómodo.

—Ah, entonces tal vez esto te interese: Fue Jonathan quien encontró las flechas. — El joven Kujo alzó la mirada sorprendido. —Yo lo acompañé a esa expedición. Sólo había dos; en cuanto las tomó y las vi, reconocí un peligro inminente. Recuerdo que ni siquiera podía entenderme a mí mismo ni la razón por la que las consideré peligrosas. Tampoco pude explicárselo a Jonathan a tiempo. Lo peor es que en mi estúpida inmadurez, intenté quitárselas a la fuerza, y en el forcejeo ambos terminamos hiriéndonos con una. —

—Tal vez… fue algo que tenía que pasar, sea como sea. — Agregó Kakyoin, cabizbajo. Su amigo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes sobre las flechas? —

—El material del que están fabricadas no son de este planeta. Lo único que se ha podido comprobar al 100% es que acelera la evolución a niveles inimaginables. Eso fue hace varios años, pero su poder es capaz de transcender generaciones. Ambos enfermamos debido a su influencia, y a pesar de que Jonathan pudo despertar un stand, jamás hizo uso de él; en cambio se dedicó a cuidar de mí hasta que pude recuperarme. Su fuerza de voluntad lo hizo posible. Tiempo después lo convencí para que me dejara investigarlo todo, y al final accedió. —

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Dio? — Preguntó el nieto de Jonathan.

—¿Mi objetivo? Por supuesto, encontrar las flechas. Y luego destruirlas. —

—¿Por qué? —

—El ciclo de destrucción que ocasionan va más allá del tiempo. Puedes comprobarlo con sólo mirarnos ahora. Somos seres nuevos, pero con las mismas almas. Nada ha cambiado y nada lo hará hasta que rompamos el destino con nuestras propias manos. — Dio-san apretó su puño, decidido. Esas palabras vibraron tan fuerte en Jotaro que pudo sentir cómo su alma resonó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—… ¿Por qué nos dices esto con tanta confianza? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no usarás las flechas para ser tú mismo el que ocasionará más caos? —

—Te entiendo. No puedo culparte por pensar así. — Sonrió con arrogancia. —Pero, ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto? — Ambos se miraron desafiantes. —Los stands pueden heredarse por generaciones siempre y cuando sus usuarios posean espíritus poderosos, tal y como lo heredaste de tu abuelo. Puedo investigar sus efectos a través de ti y cualquier otro miembro de su familia. —

—Entonces, somos tus "sujetos de prueba". —

—Lo único que espero que te quede claro, es que amo y respeto a Jonathan Joestar con todo mi ser. Velaré por él hasta que muera de viejo y deje este mundo de la manera más pacífica posible. Y si debo usar a su descendencia para lograrlo, yo, Dio, lo haré sin ningún remordimiento. — Esas palabras… Ese era el DIO que Jotaro creía recordar.

—Se está haciendo tarde. — Dio-san se puso de pie y fue hacia Kakyoin, quien había permanecido en benevolente silencio todo el tiempo con GioGio en brazos. Se levantó del sofá y se lo entregó.

—Regresaré mañana a Italia. Giorno debe extrañar a su abuela. ¿Ti manca tua nonna, Giorno? — El pequeño asintió. —Los acompañaré a la puerta. —

—¡Ah! No es necesario, Dio-san. GioGio parece tener sueño. Debería llevarlo a descansar. —

—De acuerdo. Ven a visitarnos cuando regrese a Japón de nuevo, Kakyoin. Recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie. —

—_¿Qué oferta? _— Pensó un airado Jotaro.

—Addio, Kaoin. — Se despidió el pequeño rubio, haciendo el ademán con su mano regordeta.

—Addio, GioGio. — Sonrió amable.

El joven más alto, con incomodidad se adelantó a la salida. Dio-san aprovechó para susurrarle a sus espaldas algo al pelirrojo: —Recuérdalo, Kakyoin. Sin ese poder… él no tendrá ninguna oportunidad. —

—… Lo sé, Dio-san. Lo sé… — Respondió con frialdad.

•••

Jotaro tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Se quedó pensativo la mayoría del camino de regreso a su escuela, casi sin decir palabra alguna. Su mejor amigo lo siguió con diligencia, también sin hablar.

—¿Qué tipo de oferta te hizo ese sujeto? — Esa fue su única manera de romper el silencio.

—Oh... — Titubeó un poco antes de decírselo. —Quiere que en cuanto me gradúe trabaje en su organización. También quiere que cuide a Giorno ya que parece llevarse bien conmigo. — El mayor se quedó en silencio, sin mirarlo y aún caminando delante de él. Supuso que por eso Kakyoin quería aprender italiano. No sabía si eso lo hacía sentir mejor o peor.

—¿Lo harás? —

—Por supuesto que no. Estamos hablando de Dio, necesito estar mal de la cabeza para aceptar ser su subordinado. — Jotaro se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo. La respuesta le satisfizo.

—¡Ha! Tienes razón. Al menos aún estás cuerdo, Kakyoin. —

—¡Oye! — Le dio un codazo en el brazo. Ahora caminando lado a lado.

—¿Confías en él? — Una duda razonable, el menor lo reconoció de antemano.

—Es complicado. No creo ser capaz de confiar en él a plenitud jamás. Sin embargo, él no miente al validar su causa de velar por el bienestar y la felicidad de tu abuelo. Creo que el afecto que tiene por él es genuino. —

—Tal vez, pero ese bastardo es retorcido y traicionero. No creo que algo así pueda cambiar sin importar cuántas veces renazca. —

—Estoy de acuerdo. Él lo sabe; supongo que por eso te confesó sin miramientos que te usará si es necesario. ¿Sabes? Yo no sabía que se había involucrado con un familiar de tu abuelo. Eso significa que Giorno es pariente tuyo. —

—¡Tch! Pensar en eso me da escalofríos. —

—Hehe. — Su expresión se puso seria un momento. —Lamento… no haberte hablado de esto antes. Al principio simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero después Dio-san me pidió que no te dijera nada. — Mintió. En realidad quería alejarlo lo más posible de ese asunto. Pero al final… supuso decepcionado que el destino no iba a cambiar sólo con eso.

—¿Qué hay sobre las flechas? — Como siempre, el secretismo de su amigo sí le había molestado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que hay alguien con una en ésta ciudad. Eso es muy peligroso, pero como es un asunto que Dio-san considera personal, confiaré en que su organización nos ayudará a encontrarlo. —

—Eso espero. —

—Oh, él también se ofreció a ayudar para encontrar a Polnareff. No hay registros suyos por ninguna parte, y eso es muy extraño. Es probable que esta vez tengan otros nombres o algo parecido. Pero… si su destino está ligado a nosotros también, en algún momento nos toparemos con él. Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde para entonces. —

—Avdol me dijo lo mismo. Me he estado comunicando con él. Con su determinación, tal vez él lo encuentre antes que nosotros. — Recordó cuando hablaron con él la primera vez. —La persona que le habló sobre ti en Francia, ¿fue Dio, cierto? — El silencio de su amigo lo dijo todo. Jotaro detuvo su andar.

—Kakyoin… — Éste miró la seriedad en sus ojos. —Necesito que entiendas que estamos juntos en esto. —

—¿A qué te refieres? — Fingió no entender, pensando que lo reprendería por seguirle ocultando hechos importantes.

—Me refiero a que me preocupo por ti, como no te puedes imaginar. Quiero que confíes en mí y que te apoyes en mí más que en ningún otro. — Esa confesión tomó a Kakyoin demasiado desprevenido. Se quedó sin poder decir una palabra, mirando hacia el piso, pero su mejor amigo no necesitó ninguna respuesta. Lo tomó de sus delgados hombros y los presionó, firme pero gentil. —Sé que ahora mismo no tengo tu confianza, pero me conoces… Soy bastante obstinado, y haré todo lo posible para ganármela, a como dé lugar. — Siguió serio. El arrojo en la mirada de Jotaro lo hizo estremecer. A él no le importaba estar en una calle transitada, ni cuánta gente los mirara en ese momento.

—… Eres una persona muy honesta, JoJo. _Eso siempre me ha gustado mucho de ti. _Gracias… — Sonrió con un poco de aflicción. —Yo… lo entiendo. — El joven más alto retiró lento las manos de sus hombros, y le acarició la cabeza.

—Bien… Con que lo entiendas es suficiente para mí por ahora. —

Sin importar cómo, Jotaro siempre hallaba la manera de darle seguridad a Kakyoin; él se lamentó por no poder hacer lo mismo. —_Por el contrario, sólo le estoy dando preocupaciones. —_

—Regresemos. Aún podemos faltar, ya no importa, es el último día. —

—No faltaré a clases, JoJo, y tú tampoco. —

—¡Ha! Esperaba esa respuesta. — El mayor se alegró de poder aligerar el ambiente.

•••

Los amigos llegaron a tiempo para la mitad de su periodo de clases. Al ser el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, el tiempo se usó más que nada para planificar su tiempo libre y despedirse entre compañeros. Sobretodo las chicas con el famoso JoJo.

Kakyoin terminó sus clases primero. No lo dejó en dicho, pero esperó a su amigo fuera de la escuela porque dijo que lo acompañaría por sus maletas. Se quedó cerca pero a una distancia prudente. Como siempre, a tiempo para ver a su séquito de admiradoras junto a él. Kakyoin no se consideraba ningún chico inocente cuando analizaba ese escenario tan recurrente: —_Chicas que se consideran lo suficientemente atractivas para estar a su lado, peleando por tocarlo y llamar su atención. Jotaro les ha gritado por su insistencia, pero jamás las ha apartado, así que ellas continúan tomándolo del brazo y permaneciendo cerca, pensando que así podrán tener alguna oportunidad. Las he visto rozando sus pechos contra él con descaro. Supongo que sus únicos obstáculos son ellas mismas, siendo quienes no les permiten llegar más lejos. —_

Las escuchaba: —¡JoJo, me gustas! ¡JoJo, salgamos juntos! ¡Te ves tan guapo como siempre, JoJo! ¡Te quiero, JoJo! —

—_Lo dicen con tanta naturalidad… — _De repente… ese sentimiento. Suspiró con pesadez. —_Me pregunto qué es lo que piensa Jotaro al escuchar eso. — _JoJo miró a Kakyoin a lo lejos; éste saludó haciendo un discreto ademán con la mano. Mientras iba hacia él, dejando atrás a las chicas que protestaron por dejarlas, su kouhai siguió cavilando: —_Tarde o temprano alguna chica llamará su atención. Estoy… completamente seguro de ello. Necesito asegurarme de que no seré un estorbo para él. —_ Al llegar su mejor amigo, Kakyoin se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Pasa algo? —

—¿Eh? —

Lo pensó un momento. —… Yare yare daze. No es nada. — Comenzaron a caminar.

—Seguro las chicas van a extrañarte mucho éste verano. No querían soltarte. — El mayor sólo chasqueó la lengua. —Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero si un día quieres quedarte más tiempo con ellas, dímelo por favor. — Jotaro murmuró molesto en respuesta. —… ¿Qué sucede? —

—Buen intento, pero eso no te servirá. —

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —

—Si te dejo solo tan siquiera un día, quién sabe qué tantas cosas harás a mis espaldas, así que no. —

—¿Ah? Espera, ¡no es eso a lo que me refiero! —

—De todos modos, no sé por qué piensas que haré algo como eso. Ya te he dicho que esas chicas son molestas y ruidosas. —

—Lo sé pero… —

—Además no las veremos en seis semanas, así que en cualquier caso tal cosa no va a suceder. —

—Es cierto, pero yo… —

—Y recuerda, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las cuáles preocuparnos ahora mismo que andar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí con mujeres. — No lo dejaba terminar ni una sola frase. Ésta vez no le permitiría dar excusas para apartarse de él.

—… Está bien. — Le quitó las fuerzas para replicar.

—Después de ir por tus maletas, ¿quieres comprar algo para cenar? — El mayor siguió actuando con total normalidad, como si Kakyoin no hubiera dicho nada de lo anterior.

—Tenía pensado preparar algo sencillo, como curry. ¿Te gustaría? — Ahí quedó implícito que el pelirrojo cocinaría.

—Sí, no hay problema. —

—Bien, pasemos por la tienda antes de ir a tu casa. —

•••

«Esa tarde acompañé a Kakyoin por sus maletas, sólo eran dos y no eran muy grandes, así que llevamos una cada uno. Después de dejarlas en casa fuimos al mini-súper más cercano a comprar el curry que fue lo único que hizo falta. Él cocinó todo mientras me duchaba; al salir cenamos juntos y después él fue a ducharse también. Se quedó en la habitación contigua a la mía, la misma que usó todas las veces que se quedó aquí.

Todo estuvo tranquilo y me aseguraría de que todo fuera así para él también. Él se veía cómodo, pero no podía confiarme, así que lo haría sentirse como en casa; no como en su solitario departamento, sino como en un hogar real.

Recuerdo bien que ese fue mi proceder en cuanto él puso un pie en esta casa. Darle serenidad, quitarle toda preocupación y pensamientos negativos sobre el maldito destino que lo hacía tener pesadillas por las noches. Tanto lo quise así… que incluso pensé en querer dormir a su lado para vigilarlo. ¿Por qué pensaba en llevar las cosas tan lejos? No lo sabía. Tan sólo pensé que era mi constante desasosiego por aquello que aún no conocía.

Sí… pensé que era eso.

Pero esa misma noche, apenas la primera de muchas, el primer y único sueño que tuve fue… verme a mí mismo, teniendo sexo con Kakyoin...»

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. OvOb


	17. Capítulo 17

•••

30 de Julio de 2001

«Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que Kakyoin vino a vivir a mi casa. Ese tiempo fue suficiente para conocer la rutina que tendría el resto de su estancia aquí. Cada día se levanta a la misma hora. Sale a correr en las mañanas, martes, jueves y sábado justo al amanecer. Al regresar, se da una ducha rápida y hace el desayuno. Lunes, miércoles y domingos sólo sale a hacer algunas compras. Insistió en siempre cocinar para ambos; el día que no lo dejé tuvimos una breve discusión. Nuestras discusiones tienen que ver más que nada conmigo diciéndole que no debería hacerlo todo y él insistiendo en hacerlo; por suerte llegamos a un acuerdo: Él cocinaría y yo haría la limpieza. El resto de deberes sólo los repartimos. A mediodía le dedica algunas horas al estudio, por las tardes ambos hacemos los quehaceres y el resto del tiempo sólo holgazaneamos. En la noche después de la cena, nos turnamos para usar la ducha y volvemos a holgazanear un par de horas antes de dormir. Casi nada ha cambiado de las veces anteriores que se quedó aquí, excepto las responsabilidades que él cree tener al ser un huésped. No importa cuánto le diga que no está obligado a hacerlo, él insiste hasta que me hace ceder.

Intenté no pensar en el sueño que tuve la madrugada del lunes pasado. Pero fue difícil, porque se sintió demasiado real. Recuerdo que me desperté sudando… con una violenta erección entre las sábanas. Tuve que ir a ducharme con agua fría muy temprano; por suerte Kakyoin había salido. Reflexioné un poco al respecto bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera. Pensé que tal vez lo estaría malinterpretando, pero fue muy ingenuo de mi parte. Aquel a quien toqué era un hombre; uno hermoso, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. La suave pero firme piel que acaricié con mis manos y el sedoso cabello rojo que deslicé entre mis dedos, sin duda alguna le pertenecían a Kakyoin… Apenas recuerdo su rostro; tal vez fui yo mismo queriéndolo borrar de mi mente; no quería después recordarlo mirándolo a la cara, él se daría cuenta de inmediato y no me creía capaz de darle explicaciones.

Aunque… por más que lo intente sólo hay algo que sé que no podré borrar: Escuchar su tenue voz jadeando mi nombre.»

•••

«Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que vine a vivir a la residencia Kujo. Me di cuenta de que Jotaro puede adaptarse bastante rápido a cualquier situación. Él come la comida que preparo con gusto, a pesar de que no está ni cerca de ser tan deliciosa como lo que Holly-san prepara. Todos los deberes y la limpieza los repartimos entre ambos; él dijo que no sacrificara mis horas de estudio por algo así, y acepté. Por su parte, me dio a entender que holgazanearía todo el verano, aunque no lo ha hecho como se esperaría de un estudiante en vacaciones. Pero él no sigue ninguna rutina, más bien hace lo que quiere dependiendo de su humor. A veces lee un libro por horas, a veces sólo toma largas siestas, y otras tantas se va al gimnasio casero que tienen cerca de su cochera. Bueno, eso explica bien por qué Jotaro tiene semejante cantidad de músculos.

… No puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso.

Ayer domingo, estuvimos toda la tarde jugando videojuegos en mi habitación, incluso después de la cena. JoJo es bastante malo en ellos, pero aprende rápido por pura intuición, así que un rato después ya pudo darme pelea. Pasaron algunas horas y anocheció; nunca encendimos las luces. Yo no sentí el paso del tiempo hasta que él dejó de hablar; volteé a verlo y estaba dormido. Para jugar frente al televisor, nos sentamos en el suelo al lado de la cama, pero él es tan alto que puede recargar su cabeza en el colchón, posición en la que lo vi dormir. No quise despertarlo y seguí jugando un rato más, hasta que él dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Casi salté del susto, pero él dio un gran suspiro en sueño profundo. Admito que… me paralicé. No supe cuánto tiempo dejé el videojuego en pausa y todo se quedó en silencio. Escuché la tranquila respiración de Jotaro; su cálido cuerpo recargado en mi costado, su cabello cosquilleando en mi oreja y mejilla. —_Qué presencia tan reconfortante. — _Pensé, y antes de darme cuenta ya sentía calor, y no precisamente por ser una noche de verano.

Casi de inmediato la culpa me invadió. Sabía que pasaría, y sabía que me sentiría así. Mi pecho me dolía, mi corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que hasta lo sentía en la garganta, me moví un poco a propósito pero Jotaro no se despertó. Luego yo… al escuchar sus rítmicos latidos, la estática del televisor y los grillos en el jardín… me calmé. Entonces me quedé dormido también.»

•••

Esa noche, Jotaro fue el primero en despertar porque se sintió acalorado. En cuanto abrió sus ojos lo primero que sintió fue a Kakyoin con la cabeza recargada en la suya. Tenía el control de su consola aún en su mano, apenas sujeto. La televisión con estática en la pantalla iluminaba de forma débil la habitación. Percibió el olor de su cabello; pues su largo mechón le caía sobre el rostro. Olía dulce y fresco. —_Muy agradable. —_ Como ambos vestían camisetas sin mangas, la piel de sus brazos se rozaban y Jotaro pudo sentir el sudor y el calor de su mejor amigo refregándose con el suyo. Entonces, sin desearlo pero al mismo tiempo siendo inevitable, recordó el sueño que tuvo la semana pasada. Aunque fuera en un sueño, permitirse mirar así a su mejor amigo le pareció cuanto menos inaceptable.

—_Aunque… — _Sus palabras inconscientes salieron a relucir. Esas que intentaban justificarse a sí mismo. —_Creo que es predecible haber soñado con algo así. Éste chico es muy atractivo después de todo. — _En su posición, sólo alcanzaba a ver sus piernas y parte de su torso. La camiseta blanca que usaba se hacía cada vez más transparente debido al sudor, dejando ver parte de su pecho y abdomen. Pensó que si se movía más él se despertaría. Cuando su corazón palpitó más rápido de lo normal, culpó a sus hormonas adolescentes. —_Ahora que recuerdo, no encendí el aire acondicionado. Pensé que sería suficiente con abrir el ventanal._ — La habitación de su amigo también tenía uno que cubría toda la pared lateral, junto al jardín. Kakyoin soltó por fin el control de videojuegos de sus manos, y para sorpresa de Jotaro, éste se dejó caer y se acomodó de tal manera que su cabeza quedó recargada en sus piernas.

Mirar a Kakyoin en posición fetal usando sus piernas como almohada, le recordó tanto a su niñez que fue casi como si lo estuviera viendo en ese preciso momento. Tal vez para él fue así también y por eso se había recostado así, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ya que antes solía hacer eso bastante a menudo.

—_Cuando éramos niños, en verano solíamos mirar afuera del ventanal por las noches. Nos gustaba mirar la lluvia y a veces a las luciérnagas que llegaban aquí. — _El muchacho de ojos turquesa sonrió con nostalgia. —_Él se recostaba en mis piernas cuando le daba sueño, y cuando se quedaba dormido, yo jugaba con su cabello hasta que se me entumía todo el cuerpo o me dormía también. — _Miró su rostro. No parecía haber cambiado casi nada. Acarició su cabello carmesí, como evocando al pasado. Pero también recordó su sueño; la sensación de acariciar esos finos hilos rojos fue algo que supo que había experimentado antes. Se obligó a ignorar el sentimiento, pues intentar revivir las reminiscencias de su vida pasada lo hacía estremecerse de muy mala manera. —… _No quiero recordar una vida en donde te perdí… Por eso sólo quiero enfocarme en el ahora. — _Antes de darse cuenta, pasó de acariciar su cabello a hacerlo con su rostro. Un rostro "bonito" como siempre le decía él, por supuesto, sin que su amigo se enterase. Su fina piel parecía lustrarse con el sudor de su frente hasta sus mejillas, mismo que Jotaro limpió con mucho cuidado usando su propia mano. —_Pronto será su cumpleaños, creo que ya sé qué voy a regalarle. —_ Acarició el lóbulo de su oreja entre las yemas de sus dedos. Hacer eso hizo gemir levemente a Kakyoin, sonido que tomó por sorpresa al mayor y lo hizo moverse con brusquedad, despertando a su amigo, que al verse en las piernas de Jotaro saltó de la impresión. No era la primera vez…

—¡Jo-JoJo! Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que… — Paró de hablar cuando lo vio con más atención. Tenía la cara muy roja y sudorosa. Pensó que tenerlo encima le había provocado mucho calor. En verdad se sintió avergonzado. —Lo… lamento mucho. Me hubieras despertado. —

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Encenderé el aire acondicionado. — Intentó disimular el motivo de su propio aumento de temperatura.

—… Sí, te agradezco. — Él lo hizo sin decir una sola palabra. Kakyoin tampoco supo qué decir.

—Es tarde, iré a dormir. —

—¡Ah! …Claro. Lamento hacerte quedar hasta tan tarde. — Lo dijo cabizbajo. Jotaro se acercó a él, un poco más tranquilo; acarició su cabeza con gentileza.

—Hey, me quedé porque quise hacerlo, ¿está bien? —

—… Sí. — Intentó sonreír. —Y… en serio lamento lo de antes. — Quedó implícita la razón de sus insistentes disculpas, su amigo lo entendió.

—Tonto, no te disculpes por eso. Éste es el Kakyoin que estuve extrañando por cuatro años, ¿sabes? — Esas palabras sonrojaron al menor, tanto que no tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos.

—Te veré mañana. Buenas noches. — Dijo el joven alto para después salir. En cuanto cerró la puerta Kakyoin se sentó en la cama y puso las dos palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro, por pura frustración. —_¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pude descuidarme así?! — _Se entristeció. —_Me dejé llevar por lo cómodo que se siente estar a su lado… —_Suspiró con pesadez. —Soy un tonto… —

Mientras tanto, Jotaro había ido al baño a calmarse. Se había puesto duro. Por suerte el short largo y holgado que vestía le ayudó a que no se notase. La situación se prestó como para desear burlarse de sí mismo, pero aquello no le causó ninguna gracia.

•••

Al día siguiente, un nuevo martes en la residencia Kujo, Kakyoin preparó el desayuno como de costumbre. Esa mañana hizo arroz al vapor, sopa de miso, verduras salteadas y pescado. Nunca estaba seguro de su sabor pero su mejor amigo siempre limpiaba sus platos, lo cuál le daba gusto.

—Hoy preparé algo más. — Con la boca todavía llena, Jotaro lo miró irse y regresar con un par de platos en sus manos. —Aquí tienes. Son panqueques con miel. Hoy tenemos muchos quehaceres, así que esto nos dará energías. — Sonrió, el muchacho alto no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero después se lo agradeció como es debido.

—Están deliciosos. — Se los devoró.

—¿Sí? Muchas gracias. —

—Eso explica por qué la cocina olía diferente hoy. —

—Hoho, cierto. —

—Hey, Kakyoin… — Terminó de masticar y tragar su último bocado, un poco nervioso.

—Dime. —

—Salgamos mañana. —

—¿Mañana? ¿Tienes algún recado por hacer? —

—No… no es eso. Tú sabes… — No podía entender por qué se sentía nervioso. —Sólo salir a algún lado… Pasear por ahí. — A Kakyoin se le subió la temperatura a la cara, sorprendido.

—C-Claro, ¿qué quieres hacer? —

—Hmm, ¿te parece bien el acuario? Hoy está cerrado pero mañana abren temprano. —

—¡Oh! ¿El acuario? ¡Suena bien! La última vez que fuimos juntos todavía éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? —

—Incluso recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto. —

—¿En serio? —

—Era una camiseta azul con un enorme delfín estampado. Dijiste que "querías combinar para la ocasión" — Su amigo se sonrojó.

—¿De… verdad? Cielos… — Respondió con pena.

—Mi madre tomó muchas fotografías ese día. Te las mostraré después. — Se levantó y recogió los platos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Holly-san solía tomarnos muchas fotografías. —

—No tienes idea. La cantidad de álbumes que tiene es insana. —

—Haha, no la culpes. Alguien como ella seguro atesora esos recuerdos. — Esa última frase fue seguida de un involuntario pero obligatorio silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los platos siendo lavados por JoJo.

Kakyoin fue quien rompió la quietud, poniéndose de pie.

—Saldré a hacer algunas compras. ¿Quieres algo en especial para cenar? —

—Hmm, karaage. —

—Entendido. Pero el okazu sólo serán verduras esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? — El mayor refunfuñó un poco.

•••

Ya en la tarde, Kakyoin decidió tomar un baño antes de hacer la cena; su amigo aprovechó para ir al estudio cerca de la habitación de sus padres a recoger algunos álbumes de fotos y fue a verlos a su habitación un rato.

Su madre es una persona organizada y cada álbum tenía nombre y fecha, así que Jotaro había tomado algunos cuyo título era "Jotaro y Noriaki". Con cada página que veía él sólo podía sacar a relucir una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo. —_Ridículamente adorable. — _Eran las palabras que cruzaban por su mente. En todas las fotos él estaba a su lado. Jugando, comiendo, durmiendo, incluso llorando. No recordó en qué momento su madre tomó aquellas fotografías, de hecho la mayoría habían sido tomadas mientras ellos no prestaban atención. No pasó mucho cuando una página en particular llamó mucho su atención. Había una sola foto ahí con una pequeña nota escrita por su madre que decía: "Primer cumpleaños juntos. 08/22/1991"

—_Ah, ya recuerdo. — _Ese fue el día en que se conocieron, en el cumpleaños número seis de quien se convertiría rápidamente en su mejor amigo. La joven madre de Jotaro siempre cargaba una cámara y varios rollos con ella, y en ese momento claro que no fue la excepción. En la fotografía ambos niños se encontraban afuera de la casa de la familia Kakyoin, con los pequeños mirando a la cámara, tomados de la mano y sonrientes, en especial el pequeño Noriaki. La madre de éste agradeció mucho a Holly-san el que le permitiera quedarse esa tarde, a pesar de que los niños apenas acababan de conocerse. Jotaro pudo escuchar decir a la madre del pequeño que jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, y era algo que le agradecía mucho a su nuevo amigo. Esas palabras significarían mucho para él con el pasar de los años, cuando fue descubriendo qué tan solitario y reservado era Kakyoin, cosa que no había cambiado mucho. Jotaro siempre se sintió especial pues creía ser el único que podía entenderlo; eso fue claro hasta que se separaron. Esos cuatro años, junto con las memorias de sus vidas pasadas que con necedad se negaba a recordar los habían distanciado mucho más de lo que imaginó.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quería? Ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo. —_¿Volver a ser como solíamos ser? — _Eso… tal vez ya no sería posible, no con todos los acontecimientos recientes. —_¿Ser más cercanos? — _Sí, sin duda, pero... —_¿Qué es lo que Kakyoin quiere en realidad? — _Temía incluso preguntárselo. Sabía que la respuesta en serio le pesaría.

—¡Jotaro, la cena está lista! — Escuchó a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que divagó más tiempo del que pensó. Fue al comedor con un par de álbumes en mano. Al llegar Kakyoin todavía seguía poniendo los platillos en la mesa.

—Siéntate, ya casi termino. — Le dijo mientras seguía en la cocina. Jotaro puso los álbumes a su lado cuando se sentó. Cuando su amigo regresó trajo un plato largo repleto de karaage. Como guarnición, tal y como se lo advirtió, sólo eran verduras. Juntaron sus manos para agradecer por sus alimentos. —Itadakimasu. —

—Está delicioso. — El karaage estaba crocante por fuera y suave por dentro, muy sabroso.

—Muchas gracias. — Le sonrió en respuesta. Kakyoin siempre pensó que su amigo sólo era condescendiente, pero no, en realidad a Jotaro le gustaba mucho el sazón del pelirrojo.

—¿A qué hora quieres que salgamos mañana? —

—El acuario abre a las once. —

—No recuerdo cuánto tiempo nos tomó llegar la última vez que fuimos. —

—Tenías siete años, no es raro que no lo recuerdes. —

—¿Siete? Vaya, fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo que recuerdo bien es que fuimos solos; me sentí un poco nervioso porque era la primera vez para mí. —

—¿Un poco? No soltaste mi mano en todo el día. Pero nos divertimos mucho. — Le sonrió orgulloso. El menor se avergonzó y siguió comiendo sin decir nada. Jotaro se le quedó mirando, se veía lindo con la boca llena y sus orejas rojas, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él. Volvió a pensar en las preguntas que se hizo hace poco en su habitación, pero al verlo… su resolución fue muy obvia: —_Quiero protegerlo, quiero verlo sonreír… — _El cariño que le tiene va más allá de cualquier duda que pudiera tener; pero en contraste, su única preocupación seguía siendo que el mismo Kakyoin era el que se lo ponía difícil.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué es eso, JoJo? — El menor por fin notó los álbumes a su lado.

—Fotos. Hay que verlas después de cenar. —

—¿Hmm? Está bien. —

•••

Ahí mismo en la mesa del comedor, sentados lado a lado, los muchachos se quedaron viendo las fotografías.

—No puedo creer que Holly-san tenga álbumes exclusivos para nosotros dos. —

—Hay más, pero sólo traje éstos por ahora. — Jotaro miró las expresiones de su amigo. Casi con cada foto su cara expresaba una ternura total.

—Oww, mira la gran sonrisa que tienes aquí, JoJo. —

—Yare yare… — Le dio algo de pena.

—Apenas puedo creer lo adorable que solías ser de niño. — Él no dijo nada. —¡Ah! No lo tomes a mal, supongo que es porque creciste mucho, pero te convertiste en un chico muy guapo, así que todo está bien. — No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; guardó silencio apenado.

—¡Ha! ¿Estás poniendo atención? Sólo mira ésta cara. — Jotaro señaló una foto en donde ambos niños se abrazaban, con grandes abrigos y orejeras de invierno y en la que la cálida sonrisa de Kakyoin hizo que Jotaro lo volteara a ver a él y no a la cámara cuando la fotografía fue tomada. —Ésto es ser adorable. Y mírate, no has cambiado nada. — El pelirrojo se abochornó mucho, pero pensó rápido que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego.

—¿Eh? ¿Insinúas que me sigo viendo como un niño? — Lo miró fingiendo indignación.

—No, estoy diciendo que sigues siendo adorable. — Esa respuesta tan casual pero tan sincera golpeó el corazón de Kakyoin como un tren. Pero… de alguna manera esa sinceridad lo hirió. Pensó que para Jotaro no significaba gran cosa decir tales palabras. Quiso seguir bromeando, pero no pudo. No sólo por su sentir, también por una fotografía que ambos chicos vieron al voltear la página. Tenía una nota escrita por Holly-san que decía: "Siempre juntos en sus corazones".

—Recuerdo ese día. — Dijo el menor en voz baja, con tristeza.

—Sí. — Agregó el mayor. —Fue el último día que te vi antes de que te mudaras. — Analizaron la foto. La madre de Jotaro la tomó sin que ellos lo supieran.

—Fue en la primera semana de enero; hacía mucho frío. Recuerdo que me quedé en tu casa toda la noche. —

—Sí, te habías escapado. —

—Lamenté mucho haber preocupado a mis padres, pero Holly-san lo manejó muy bien. Ella es una maravillosa persona. — También lo dijo por su dedicación al hacer los álbumes y ponerles esas notas significativas. Siguieron mirando la foto. Ambos niños, aún de once y casi trece años, tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Seguían en casa de Jotaro, en la sala de estar. Los niños, mirándose frente a frente, haciendo pucheros, tomados de ambas manos. El tiempo se congeló para los adolescentes.

—No recuerdo cuánto tiempo te abracé ese día. —

—Yo tampoco. Una parte de mí de verdad creía que nunca te volvería a ver. — Guardaron silencio. Recordando… La noche anterior habían dormido abrazándose el uno al otro; quizá ya eran un poco mayores para eso, pero no podía importarles menos. Y completamente al contrario, esa noche hicieron algo para lo que tal vez aún eran demasiado jóvenes… Kakyoin se preguntó si su gran amigo lo recordaba. Siguió en su mente, pero sabía que no tendría el valor de preguntarle. Sin embargo, no fue necesario…

—Kakyoin… ¿Recuerdas esa noche? — El pelirrojo se congeló. Es como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—S-Sí… — Contestó en seco. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—… ¿Lo recuerdas todo? — El corazón del menor no podía más. Reunió todo su valor para mirarlo a los ojos. La seriedad en sus bellos ojos turquesa, aquellos que nunca se guardaban nada, aquellos que siempre parecían decírselo todo. De repente vinieron a su mente todas esas veces en que su mejor amigo, siendo aún un niño, pasó de besar sus lágrimas a hacerlo en los labios. Y aunque antes lo hizo sin conocer su significado, esa última vez hace cuatro años, supo perfectamente lo que hacía. Ambos lo sabían, y ambos quisieron hacerlo. Un breve, tierno, inocente y triste beso…

—… Por supuesto que lo recuerdo todo. — Le respondió en voz baja, casi susurrando; aún mirándolo a los ojos. Jotaro lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Qué querían decirle esos hermosos ojos púrpuras? Esa melancolía en su mirada le calaba hasta lo más profundo, ¿qué podía decirle ahora?

—Kakyoin… — Fue lo único que salió de su boca. No dejaron de mirarse, recordando lo sucedido. Fue la primera vez que se preguntaron el por qué se habían besado esa noche.

El primero en darse cuenta de que sus rostros ya se habían acercado demasiado fue el pelirrojo. Se asustó y se puso de pie.

—Es tarde, discúlpame, iré a dormir primero. —

Jotaro ni siquiera lo miró. —Está bien. —

—Buenas noches. —

El joven Kujo se quedó sentado un rato más, preguntándose qué había sido eso… Preguntándose qué diablos estaba esperando.

•••

A la mañana siguiente, Jotaro se levantó a las nueve. De manera sorprendente, la noche anterior fue muy tranquila, a pesar de que tardó en conciliar el sueño. En cuanto salió de su habitación percibió un agradable olor. Cuando fue a la cocina vio a Kakyoin preparando el desayuno. Su corazón se aceleró un poco sin que se diese cuenta.

—Buenos días, JoJo. —

—Buenos días. — Lo miró. Tenía puesto un sencillo pantalón de vestir color café y camisa blanca cuyas mangas habían sido dobladas a la altura de sus codos.

—El desayuno casi está listo. Iré al konbini de aquí cerca, traeré jugo de naranja. —

—Yo iré. —

—No, está bien, yo ya estoy listo. Hehe, tú ni siquiera te has cambiado. — Era cierto, Jotaro aún tenía puesto el short y la camiseta sin mangas con la que durmió.

—¿Podrías comenzar a servir mientras regreso? —

—Ah, seguro. —

•••

Cuando salió, el joven alto fue a la cocina. Kakyoin había preparado omelettes; servir la mesa fue muy fácil. Pasaron quince minutos cuando Jotaro se preguntó qué hacía demorar a su amigo; la comida se enfriaba. Primero pensó que no debería exagerar, a pesar de que el konbini estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su casa, tal vez había mucha clientela, o tal vez su amigo se quedó mirando algo.

—_Él a veces se distrae mucho por cosas que le llaman la atención. — _Desde una revista, hasta ver palomas caminando en la calle.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos, y él no esperaría ni un solo segundo más.

•••

Justo cuando abrió la puerta principal de su casa, vio las calles desiertas, excepto por alguien que se acercó corriendo hacia él. Era pequeño. —_¿Un niño? — _Pero entre más se acercó, más Jotaro se sorprendió.

Ese niño… inconfundible. _—¡¿Kakyoin?! — _Venía casi tropezándose porque la ropa que llevaba puesta ahora le quedaba más grande. Cuando llegó hacia él, se veía todavía más pequeño, tal vez de unos diez años.

—¡Jo-Jotaro! — Exclamó agitado por tanto correr.

—Kak… — No pudo hablar de la impresión.

—¡Jotaro! ¡Escucha! ¡Sombra! S-Stand. Si te toca… tú… —

—¿Kakyoin? ¡¿Qué intentas decirme?! —

—No puedo… Yo… Los ojos… — Fue entonces que justo frente a él, Jotaro miró cómo Kakyoin rejuveneció hasta tener no más de siete años, tan débil que pareció haberse desmayado.

El muchacho alto se quedó estupefacto, quiso acercarse pero de repente una sombra deforme y sólida se alzó por encima suyo. Tenía docenas de enormes ojos rojos mirándolo. Se le abalanzó con una embestida, queriéndolo envolver. Jotaro pudo hacerse a un lado, pero alcanzó a tocarlo en el brazo.

—¡Star Platinum! — Casi en cuanto el poderoso stand hizo acto de presencia, comenzó a desaparecer. El joven alto ya estaba rejuveneciendo. Aún así, antes de desvanecerse por completo, Star Platinum alcanzó a asestar un golpe a uno de los ojos de esa cosa; el cuál quedó inhabilitado y cerrado. El Kakyoin de siete años lentamente comenzó a despertar.

La masa sombría se retiró tan rápido como apareció, pero ya era muy tarde. Jotaro también rejuveneció más de ocho años al igual que su amigo, sintiéndose débil también pero no lo suficiente como para desmayarse. El niño, al parecer ahora sin memoria de lo que acababa de pasar, de repente se vio a sí mismo y se preguntó por qué su ropa le quedaba tan grande. Kakyoin se puso de pie y se talló los ojos, como si se hubiera despertado después de una siesta. Jotaro lo ayudó a reincorporarse, confundido, pero tan lúcido como para llevarlo dentro y cerrar bien el portón principal de su casa.

Los dos niños habían perdido casi todos sus recuerdos posteriores a su edad actual, por lo que… es como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo. Aunque… no del todo para Jotaro. Lo descubriría ese mismo día.

Ese suceso sería tanto un regalo como una maldición para ambos.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ôvô El stand sí está un poco basado en el de Alessi (de Stardust Crusaders) y el de Prosciutto (Vento Aureo), pero no es ninguno y tampoco está sujeto a sus reglas.


	18. Capítulo 18

•••

—¿Jotaro? ¿Qué hacíamos allá afuera? ¿También viste eso? — Preguntó temeroso el pequeño pelirrojo. Su único recuerdo fue ver una especie de sombra aterradora.

—¿Afuera? No sé, ¿por qué? — Mintió. También creyó haber visto algo pero no quiso preocuparlo.

El menor pensó que podría haber sido su imaginación. —_O tal vez… — _Podría ser otra de las cosas que sólo él podía ver, como su "amigo verde". —No, olvídalo. Pero tu ropa… —

—Sí, la tuya también. ¿A qué estábamos jugando ayer? —

—_¿Ayer?... — _Lo pensó confundido. —_Creo que no recuerdo nada de ayer… —_

—¿Noriaki? — El niño mayor lo llamó al verlo quedarse tan pensativo. Escuchar a Jotaro decir su nombre… De repente, algo en el pequeño Noriaki de siete años se "rompió"; fue tan incomprensible para él que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas, sin que éste se diera cuenta siquiera.

Ver a su amigo llorar de la nada asustó al niño de cabello negro; fue corriendo hacia él. —¡¿Noriaki?! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? —

—No… No sé. — Y era verdad. No lo sabía, pero algo dentro de él sentía una gran tristeza.

—Ya, tranquilo. — Le limpió las lágrimas con su holgada camiseta. —No pasa nada. — El menor lo abrazó hasta que se calmó. El Jotaro de nueve años pensó en lo mucho que odiaba verlo llorar, y más que eso, odiaba no poder entender sus motivos. Algo se sentía como un déjà vu… Cuando se calmó, entraron a la casa. De inmediato el mayor notó algo diferente, pero no fue tan evidente como para escandalizarse por eso, todavía.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá, Jotaro? —

—Tal vez en la cocina. Huelo comida. — Cuando fueron hacia allá, miraron los omelettes servidos en la mesa, pero nadie alrededor.

—¿Crees que haya salido? —

—Supongo. La comida ya se enfrió. — Jotaro tomó los platos.

—Los calentaré en el microondas. — Cuando fue hacia él, notó que ese aparato también era distinto. En su memoria, Noriaki sólo había visitado su casa tal vez tres o cuatro veces, por lo que no notaría tanta diferencia, pero para el niño de ojos turquesa fue muy obvio. Sin embargo, para no asustar a su amigo, decidió no decirlo y esperar. Calentó la comida y le pidió al pelirrojo que se sentara en la mesa. —Comamos antes de que se vuelva a enfriar. —

—¿No esperaremos a Holly-san? —

—Seguro salió a hacer las compras, pero al menos nos dejó el desayuno. — Los niños agradecieron por sus alimentos y comenzaron a comer.

—Está muy rico. — Dijo el menor, indirectamente halagando su propia comida. —Oye Jotaro. —

—¿Hmm? — Lo miró hablando con la boca llena y sus mejillas infladas. —_Es tan lindo… — _Un pensamiento muy recurrente que el mayor tenía hacia su pequeño amigo.

—¿De dónde habremos sacado esta ropa tan grande? —

—No lo sé. Podría ser ropa de papá. Como te dije, tal vez por algo que jugamos ayer. —

—Yo… en verdad no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hicimos ayer. —

—Yo tampoco, qué raro. — Se quedaron en silencio. Noriaki otra vez comenzó a verse un poco preocupado. Jotaro se puso de pie y le sirvió un vaso con leche.

—Ten. —

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias. — Le sonrió agradecido. Bebió un gran sorbo y la parte superior de su labio se empapó con leche, como si fuera un bigote blanco. —_… Es tan lindo. — _

En su interior sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal, pero no dejaría que Noriaki se preocupara por nada del mundo. —¿Te digo qué es lo que sí recuerdo? Que hoy vamos a ir al acuario. — Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Yay! —

—_Tan lindo… —_

•••

Jotaro dejó a Noriaki viendo televisión un rato, diciéndole que iría por ropa para ambos. Tan rápido como pudo, fue a su habitación, y al entrar confirmó lo que se temía: Todo era diferente. Dentro de sí tenía una sensación de lo más extraña. Como si se tambaleara entre la delgada línea de lo "normal" y lo "extraño". Por desgracia aún no podía definirlo bien, pero no quería asustar a su amigo, así que pretendería que todo es normal hasta que él mismo se diera cuenta o hasta que se vea obligado a decírselo. Aún así se puso nervioso. ¿Era alguna especie de sueño? ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Estaba atrapado en el futuro? De cierta manera sentía que esa era su normalidad y que era él mismo el que había cambiado. Pero, ¿cómo y por qué?

Por ahora, el niño sólo pensó para el bien de su pequeño amigo. Lo llevaría al acuario y se divertirían, cueste lo que cueste.

•••

De manera veloz, inspeccionó tanto de su casa como le fue posible, corroborando que todo se veía diferente. Recordó dónde su madre solía guardar su ropa vieja y fue a esa habitación rezando para que algo siguiera ahí. Por suerte, su madre nunca botó nada. Había ropa que en su memoria apenas se había puesto recientemente; pero ahora la veía más desgastada y en desuso. Jotaro sintió que le daría una jaqueca. Aún así tomó algo de ropa para él, cambiándose ahí mismo, y algo más pequeño para su joven amigo. Cuando regresó, Noriaki seguía viendo la televisión.

—Mira Jotaro, la programación de este canal cambió mucho. — Algo en el mayor supo que no debía dejarlo ver más, tomó el control y apagó el aparato, que también era de otro modelo al que recordaba tener.

—Te traje ropa, cámbiate para irnos. —

—Bueno. — Le había llevado un short blanco y una playera color verde menta con dibujos de estrellas amarillas. También un par de botas rojas. Una vez más, pensó en lo bueno que era que su madre guardara todo. El mayor se vistió con tenis blancos, una playera negra, pantalón holgado azul de mezclilla, y, por alguna razón, se puso una cadena dorada con gruesos eslabones de cinco centímetros en el cinturón; no recordaba cuándo había adquirido ese gusto, pero no se lo cuestionó. Noriaki fue al baño a cambiarse.

—_Diablos, olvidé darle ropa interior. — _Incluso esas prendas eran de más tamaño. Cuando el menor regresó Jotaro miró que esa ropa le quedaba un poco grande también, después de todo, era suya. Eso sólo lo hacía verse más adorable. —_Con eso bastará. —_

•••

Por fortuna, el niño de nueve años había tomado suficiente dinero de la que se suponía era su habitación. También quiso tomar una gorra negra que había en su cama, pero le quedó grande, así que la dejó.

Cuando iban en camino, caminando lado a lado, el pequeño pelirrojo mostró un poco de su intranquilidad.

—Es… la primera vez que salgo sin mis padres. —

—¿Mm? — El mayor lo miró. Se veía un poco nervioso. —No te preocupes por nada, Noriaki, yo te cuidaré, confía en mí. — Le sonrió mientras le extendía su mano, invitándolo a tomarla. Éste lo hizo y no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando subieron al autobús.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar? ¡Qué genial! —

—He ido antes, éste autobús nos dejará muy cerca en poco tiempo. — Jotaro no dejó de mirar atentamente a su alrededor. Sintió sus recuerdos entremezclados, muchas cosas las percibía muy diferentes y a la vez familiares. En verdad se preguntó si habían viajado al futuro, porque veía a las personas con teléfonos más pequeños en las manos y dispositivos que nunca había visto en las tiendas. Intentó distraer lo más que pudo a su amigo para que no percibiera nada extraño. Imaginó que a esa edad ese tipo de cosas no le importarían mucho, y sabía que a él tampoco debería. ¿Entonces por qué era tan consciente de todo? Fue hasta que vio la fecha en un anuncio luminoso en el aparador de una tienda que lo terminó de confirmar: Miércoles 1 de agosto del 2001. Sabía que debía estar sorprendido por ello, pero no lo estaba, y eso era lo que le preocupaba más.

Decidió obviarlo, toda su atención se centraría en que Noriaki y él pasaran un buen rato en el acuario. Al entrar el pequeño se sintió fascinado; en su memoria, todo aquello lo veía por primera vez. Enormes tanques con muchos peces de colores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todo muy hermoso. El menor jalaba la mano de Jotaro pero sin soltarlo casi en ningún momento.

—¡Mira, Jotaro! ¡Ese pez es enooorme! —

—_Es tan lindo… — _Esa sonrisa tan hermosa hacía que le doliese el pecho.

Fueron al área donde había pingüinos. Noriaki no alcanzaba a ver sobre las vallas de seguridad.

—Ven, te levantaré. — Lo alzó sosteniéndolo del torso. Era bastante liviano.

—¡Son muchos pingüinos! ¡Mira cómo caminan, haha! —

—¿Cómo? ¿Así? — Jotaro caminó como un pingüino aún con su pequeño amigo en brazos. —¡Hahaha! ¡Sí, así, haha! — Noriaki reía mucho, eso hacía al mayor tan feliz que no podía ni describirlo con palabras.

También fueron a un área especial para poder tocar a ciertas especies de estrellas marinas y rayas pequeñas.

—Se siente como terciopelo mojado, hehe. —

—Cierto. — Luego vieron a una de las tantas estrellas de mar lanzar un chorro de agua.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Viste eso? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! —

—No lo sé. —

—¿No sería genial poder conocer por qué éstos animales hacen esas cosas? —

—Sí. Cuando sea mayor lo investigaré para ti. —

—¿De veras? —

—Claro. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —

—¡Nunca! — Respondió el sonriente pelirrojo, seguro y confiado de su mejor amigo.

•••

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos por algo de comer. — El menor asintió y lo siguió. Fueron a una fuente de sodas. —Siéntate aquí, ahora regreso. — Jotaro compró un par de hot dogs y malteadas. Antes de regresar con él, miró que Noriaki parecía ver a la nada. Pero no era así en absoluto, incluso lo vio hablándole a esa "nada". De repente, en un parpadeo, creyó haber visto algo… algo de color verde. Se hubiera frotado los ojos con incredulidad de no haber estado cargando la bandeja con comida. Regresó y su amigo actuó como siempre.

—¿Noriaki? —

—¿Hmm? — Quiso preguntarle, pero no se atrevió. Tuvo el presentimiento de que si le decía algo, el buen día que estaban teniendo se arruinaría.

—¿Quieres la malteada de fresa o la de chocolate? —

—¡Ah! Estoy bien con la que sea, escoge primero. — Jotaro leía las expresiones del amable pelirrojo a la perfección. Primero tomó el vaso con la malteada de fresa y su expresión decayó un poco.

—Bien, yo tomaré la de chocolate. — Cuando su expresión se iluminó, sonrió satisfecho. De todas maneras ambos probaron la malteada del otro. Al terminar, un rato después siguieron paseando hasta llegar a una tienda de regalos. Había un montón de artículos relacionados con la vida marina; desde peluches, llaveros y lámparas, hasta pisapapeles y bolígrafos. El menor soltó la mano del niño de ojos turquesa y fue hacia los llaveros, tomó uno y se lo enseñó.

—¡Jotaro, mira ésto! — Era un llavero de plástico de diez centímetros con forma de delfín. Sus ojos eran graciosos, como salido de un manga de Osamu Tezuka. —¡Es muy lindo! Te gustan los delfines, ¿verdad, Jotaro? ¡Mira! Este es el único que tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú. En las bolsas de mi ropa holgada había un poco de dinero, lo compraré para ti. — Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. El mayor no podía dejar de pensar en lo malditamente adorable que era ese niño. Él también quiso comprarle algo, pero no supo qué podría gustarle. Se quedó de pie pensando, hasta que su amigo fue con él para salir ya.

—_Diablos… — _Se lo compensaría después. Noriaki le entregó el llavero y el niño de cabello negro se lo colgó en el cinturón. —Muchas gracias, Noriaki. — Lo miró con ternura. El pequeño se sonrojó mucho, siempre pasaba cuando su amigo le sonreía de esa manera.

Siguieron paseando; incluso fueron a ver un show de delfines. Todo ese día fue fenomenal, excepto por el hecho de que para Jotaro la impresión de déjà vu se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Y, para empeorar las cosas, tenía un rato con la sensación de que había "algo" siguiéndolos. Al principio intentó ignorarlo, pero había algo dentro de él que lo tenía en constante alerta. —_Al menos Noriaki no se ha dado cuenta. — _

Salieron del acuario poco después de las cuatro de la tarde. El día hasta ese momento fue perfecto. El menor se divirtió muchísimo, según sus propias palabras, pero estaba algo cansado; se quedó dormido en el autobús de regreso, recargado en el hombro de Jotaro y sin soltarlo de la mano. El niño veló su sueño todo el camino. Por un momento creyó que todo el trayecto sería tranquilo, pero poco antes de llegar a su destino, sucedió el desastre…

•••

De súbito, Noriaki se despertó, muy asustado.

—¿Noriaki? — Verlo así lo asustó también.

—Jotaro… algo acaba de entrar al autobús. —

—¿Qué? — El mayor se confundió mucho, pues aparte de los pocos pasajeros, el transporte seguía en marcha y no se había detenido a recoger a nadie en ningún momento. —¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué entró al autobús? —

Fue entonces cuando el niño señaló tembloroso hacia el techo de éste, justo arriba del conductor. —¿Pu-Puedes… verlo? A-Ahí… — Una masa amorfa y negra con muchos ojos rojos. Jotaro sintió de inmediato que lo había visto antes. No podía explicárselo, pero así fue.

—Lo veo… — En cuanto lo dijo, todos aquellos horribles ojos voltearon unánimes a ver a los niños, para después lanzarse hacia ellos. Instintivamente, Jotaro cubrió a Noriaki con su propio cuerpo. El pequeño gritó y antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta, algo los jaló hacia otro asiento. El niño de ojos turquesa vio a ese "algo". Un poco menos pequeño que el pelirrojo, verde brillante, igual que lo que creyó ver en el acuario. Su cuerpo flexible se estiró formando tentáculos, que era lo que los había jalado al otro asiento. Jotaro sabía que lo había visto antes, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionárselo, porque esa cosa volvió a atacarlos. Los pasajeros miraron extrañados a los niños. Una mujer se puso de pie con la intención de preguntarles si se encontraban bien.

—¡No te acerques! — Gritó el niño de playera negra. Pero fue muy tarde, la sombra volvió a atacar, alcanzando a la mujer. Entonces, ante los ojos atónitos de todos, la vieron rejuvenecer. Los demás pasajeros gritaron con asombro y pánico.

—¡Detenga el autobús! — Ordenó Jotaro tan fuerte como pudo. Apenas alcanzó a hacerlo, porque esa cosa también fue hacia el chofer, rejuveneciéndolo. Alcanzó a frenar el autobús lo suficiente como para no ocasionar un terrible accidente, pero de todas maneras terminó chocando contra un poste de luz. Los pasajeros bajaron y huyeron en pánico; los adultos que rejuvenecieron y que seguían ahí comenzaron a llorar. Jotaro miró a Noriaki a punto de hacerlo también.

El mayor no tardó mucho en intuir que era a ellos a quien ese monstruo perseguía. Así que tomó la decisión de abandonar el autobús con Noriaki, dejando atrás a los otros niños ahí.

—¡Jotaro! ¡Ellos! — Exclamó preocupado el pelirrojo.

—Parecen tener mi edad, se las pueden arreglar solos. Tenemos que escapar. —

—¡Pero!... —

—¡Noriaki! ¡Esa cosa nos persigue a nosotros! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! — Verlo así de alterado asustó al menor, sus ojos se enrojecieron, casi a punto de llorar. Jotaro se sintió miserable, pero su prioridad era ponerlo a salvo a toda costa. No estaban lejos de su casa, así que decidió correr hacia ahí; lugar en donde tenía el presentimiento de que había comenzado todo. Pero antes necesitaba que centrara su atención sólo en él; Noriaki ya se veía cansado de tanto correr. Por suerte, mientras eran perseguidos, el niño de nueve años se percató de algo importante: Esa cosa cerraba todos los ojos que tenían contacto con la luz del sol, por ende, no podían ver. Entonces tuvo una idea; arrancó el espejo retrovisor de un auto con sus propias manos y reflejó la luz hacia ese ente. Funcionó, la luz le pegó tan directo que incluso uno de esos ojos rojos pareció quemarse, cosa que hizo al monstruo paralizarse por un momento. Era su oportunidad. Aún tomados de la mano, casi jalándolo, Jotaro llevó al pequeño pelirrojo cerca de una plaza con mucha gente alrededor. Le pareció injusto usar a esas personas como escudo de ser necesario, pero no le importó con tal de que su mejor amigo estuviera a salvo.

—¿Jotaro? — Ambos jadeaban por el cansancio.

—Escúchame bien, Noriaki. ¿Viste lo mismo que yo, cierto? El sol afecta a esa cosa. Permanece cerca de las personas y la luz. — Le entregó el espejo que había tomado. —En diez minutos quiero que corras a mi casa. No está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Conoces el camino? —

—Sí, pero… ¿y tú? — El pequeño empezó a hacer pucheros.

—Estaré bien. Sé cómo vencerlo. — Mintió, pero quería tranquilizarlo.

—No… Jotaro… — Por fin las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Noriaki temía más por su gran amigo que por sí mismo.

—_Noriaki… —_ Odiaba verlo llorar; lo tomó de las mejillas, acercó su rostro hacia el suyo y con gentileza besó uno de sus párpados mojados. En su mente, recordó que a los ocho años su madre ya les había explicado a ambos lo que significaban los besos, pero él no quiso dejar de hacerlo. —No te preocupes, estaré bien. — Lo besó de nuevo, ahora en la frente.

—¿Lo prometes? —

—¿Cuándo te he mentido? — Acarició su cabeza.

—… Nunca. — Intentó sonreír.

—Recuerda, en diez minutos corres a mi casa esté yo aquí o no, ¿está bien? ¡Te alcanzaré pronto! ¡Usa el espejo! — Gritó mientras se iba corriendo.

Para Noriaki, fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida. Después, tal y como Jotaro se lo pidió, se marchó.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. ;;;0;;;


	19. Capítulo 19

•••

Mientras tanto, Jotaro sintió más lucidez que antes, significando que había recuperado un poco más de su memoria. Recordó el momento en que fue atacado esa mañana, y ahora estaba seguro de que esa cosa los había rejuvenecido a él y a Noriaki. Por suerte, lo acontecido le hizo conocer su punto débil. —_Cuando nos atacaron en mi casa, creo recordar que pude herirlo en uno de sus ojos, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Y luego ese otro con la luz del sol. — _Se dirigió a otro automóvil y arrancó el espejo retrovisor procurando que nadie lo viera; no fue difícil, incluso a él mismo le sorprendió su propia fuerza. Fue cuando se vio reflejado en el auto que supo por qué. Había crecido un poco más. Siendo veloz, ató los cabos: Inhabilitar sus ojos anulaba de alguna forma el efecto sobre él. —_Si consigo herirlo más tal vez pueda recuperar mi edad original. — _Lo supo con un simple cálculo; ya había visto la fecha en el aparador de una tienda hace poco, si el año es 2001 quiere decir que él tiene diecisiete años, pues Jotaro nació en 1984. Otra cosa importante es que tenía el inherente presentimiento de que había alguien controlando a ese monstruo. Sin embargo, su preocupación más inmediata era encontrarlo y alejarlo lo más posible de Noriaki. No pudo pensar en nada más, pues el ente sombrío lo encontró. De inmediato puso el espejo a sus espaldas y dio marcha atrás hacia la luz. Justo antes de que lo atacara volvió a reflejar al astro rey sobre él, quemándolo de nuevo y volviéndose a paralizar por unos momentos. Jotaro aprovechó para quitarse la cadena de su cinturón y golpearlo con los grandes eslabones de metal en otro de sus ojos. Funcionó, volvió a lastimarlo. De repente, escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Instintivamente, Jotaro supo que podría tratarse de la persona que controlaba al monstruo. Así que fue corriendo hacia el origen de los gritos.

Mientras más se acercó, más pudo percatarse de que aquellos gritos eran de hecho femeninos. —_¿Una mujer? ¿Será que me habré confundido? — _Llegó a una zona con varios edificios ejecutivos cerca. Y ahí lo vio, un grupo de personas alrededor de alguien. Jotaro se quedó cerca, y esperó.

No fue mucho, ya que… el ente lo alcanzó de nuevo. Pero ahora el niño de cabello negro lo había hecho a propósito. Entonces se acercó a la muchedumbre; al parecer había alguien malherido.

—¿Puede pararse, señora? —

—Sí, gracias. — Se puso de pie, frotándose los brazos, como si le dolieran mucho, pero estaba bien, así que los espectadores se dispersaron.

Jotaro y esa mujer intercambiaron miradas. Parecía tener unos 45 años, de cabello corto y marrón. Vestía un traje de oficina; falda y saco azul marino. En cuanto vio al niño, sus ojos se volvieron hostiles y llenos de odio hacia él. En ese momento lo supo: Ella controlaba a la sombra, y para reafirmarlo, el chico de ojos turquesa levantó el espejo en sus manos, y apuntó hacia atrás, directo al monstruo que lo perseguía, amenazante. La mujer se asustó un momento, pero después, con calma, le hizo una sutil seña al niño para que la siguiera. Sin tener otra alternativa, Jotaro lo hizo, pensando con rapidez qué es lo que podía hacer.

Ella se dirigió a un edificio. Caminó con tranquilidad, seguida de cerca por él, y aún más cerca por el entre sombrío. Entró a una oficina y cerró la puerta. Jotaro se quedó afuera, pensando si debía o no entrar directo a la boca del lobo. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Necesitaba entender lo que sucedía de una vez por todas para poder ayudar a Noriaki. Así que… giró la perilla y entró.

El jovencito vio a la mujer de pie, mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

—Cierra la puerta y pon el seguro. — Ordenó.

—De ninguna manera. —

Ella se rio con esa respuesta. —Vaya, qué jovencito tan obcecado. Bueno, no importa. — La puerta se cerró con un gran azote. La sombra lo había hecho. Pasó por un lado del chico, fue hacia la mujer y se quedó suspendida junto a ella.

—Ya que soy una mujer muy ocupada, voy a ser breve. No sé por qué puedes ver a mi mascota, pero como podrás adivinar eso es un severo inconveniente para mí. No puedo creer que sea la segunda vez que me sucede esto hoy. —

—_¿Mascota? ¿Segunda vez? — _Pensó él. No respondió, pues necesitaba analizar con mucha cautela. Ella caminó con lentitud hacia Jotaro; sus tacones altos hacían eco en esa impersonal oficina vacía. Se quedó de pie frente a él; era alta, casi del mismo tamaño del chico de cabello negro, quien calculaba que ahora mismo había recuperado su edad a más o menos 13 o 14 años.

—Ohh, mirándote de cerca, veo que eres un chico bastante apuesto. — Levantó su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla. Jotaro seguía manteniéndose frío e impasible ante ella. —Tal vez debería rejuvenecer hasta tener tu edad e intentar salir contigo, ¿no te gustaría? — Soltó una carcajada y lo soltó.

Jotaro entrecerró uno de sus ojos. Ya estaba entendiendo.

—… No, gracias. — Contestó con frialdad.

—¡Hmph! ¿Te crees un chico listo, cierto? Podría quitarte todos tus años de vida ahora mismo hasta que seas sólo un pequeño feto, ¿sabías? Te conviene no hacerme enojar. —

—No es mi intención. — Jotaro seguía manteniéndose sereno.

Ella suspiró. —No tengo tiempo para éstas estupideces. Bien, niño, voy a proponerte un trato que seguro te gustará. Tan sólo déjame en paz, y yo te devolveré los años que mi mascota ha tomado. ¿Cuántos te faltan? —

—¿No lo sabes? —

—No con exactitud; le di la orden de no tomar más de quince años por persona y hacerlo al azar, aunque a decir verdad no me importa cuántos sean. —

—Entonces… lo que haces es robar el tiempo de otros para ti misma. Me pregunto qué tan vieja eres en realidad. —

—¡Silencio, mocoso! — La mujer le propinó una pesada bofetada a Jotaro, tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar un poco el labio. Cuando hizo eso, el niño notó que sus dos brazos tenían vendajes. Él no dejó de mirarla con suma seriedad. —Pronto ese no será tu problema. — Jadeó con rabia. —Estoy siendo benevolente contigo únicamente porque no quiero tener que asesinarte. ¡Agradécelo! — Jotaro lo pensó tan rápido como pudo. Había algo muy importante que estaba seguro que había olvidado, y sólo recuperando sus recuerdos, ergo, su edad original, lo averiguaría. Podía seguir atacando a esa cosa en sus ojos y recuperar su edad de todas formas; pero eso sólo ocasionaría la furia de esa mujer, siendo atacado de nuevo. Dentro de esa oficina no le sería fácil escapar. Además, ella no había mencionado a Noriaki en ningún momento. Pudo haberlo amenazado con hacerle daño, pero no lo hizo.

—_Entiendo… — _Después de sacar sus conclusiones, intuyendo lo que la mujer tramaba en realidad, tomó su decisión. —Bien, acepto. —

—Me alegra que seas un niño razonable. Pero recuerda, si intentas algún truco, lo lamentarás. —

—Está bien. En mi situación no hay nada que pueda hacer. —

—Bien dicho. — La mujer levantó uno de sus brazos y se subió la manga de su saco, revelando lo que Jotaro ya había visto: Vendas. Cuando se las quitó, varios ojos rojos salieron a relucir. Se veían repugnantes, su expresión lo decía todo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no es agradable, pero es un precio justo si lo que recibo a cambio es la eterna juventud. — Él no respondió. Ella hizo un movimiento con su mano sobre el brazo, cerrando algunos ojos y haciéndolos desaparecer.

Entonces, por fin Jotaro creció hasta sus diecisiete años; y fue cuando todo llegó a él…

Su pasado, su presente, su stand…

Y Kakyoin…

Pese a la sobrecarga de información, él permaneció imperturbable. Su ropa por suerte aún le quedaba, aunque demasiado ajustada; se tuvo que deshacer de sus zapatos y desabrochar su pantalón, pero al menos las prendas no se rompieron.

—Wow… qué chico tan atractivo eres. Lástima que debo dejarte ir. — Sonrió con malicia. —¿Recuerdas el trato, cierto? Ya puedes largarte y dejarme en paz. —

Él la miró, preparándose para lo que venía. Le dio la espalda, caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, y, tal como esperaba, la sombra lo atacó y envolvió por completo. La traicionera mujer, a punto de reír victoriosa, de repente gritó de dolor. Sus brazos comenzaron a sangrar, los ojos del ente estaban siendo destrozados. Rápido retiró a su "mascota" del muchacho, sólo para revelarse ante ella un enorme y musculoso espíritu morado de cabello largo junto al joven.

—¿Qué… es esa… cosa?— Preguntó temblorosa.

—Imaginé que me atacarías por la espalda. — Respondió Jotaro con satisfacción. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Star Platinum se posicionó detrás de la mujer y la tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano, elevándola en el aire, ella gritó de dolor, pero el stand del joven cubrió su boca para silenciarla. El monstruo sombrío seguía paralizado, con varios de sus ojos sangrantes cerrados.

—Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas. Más te vale no volver a gritar. — Star Platinum bajó a la mujer para que pudiera pisar el suelo, sin dejar de sostenerla. Luego retiró la mano de su boca. La mujer jadeaba con temor.

—El stand que posees, es muy perjudicial para otros. —

—_¿Stand? — _Pensó ella.

—Te encontraste con alguien más ésta misma mañana. Alguien que también pudo ver a tu "mascota". —

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tú…? —

—Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta de lo que podías hacer. Pero como él es una buena persona, intentó razonar contigo primero. Ese fue su error. — Ella no respondió, sólo se mostró cada vez más asombrada. —Tú, como la basura que eres, intentaste deshacerte de él rápidamente. Pero él pudo escapar justo a tiempo antes de que lo rejuvenecieras hasta hacerlo desaparecer. —

—_¡¿Por qué demonios éste mocoso sabe todo eso?! — _

—Fue entonces cuando pusiste a este monstruo en "modo automático". — Jotaro recordó fugaz una conversación que tuvo con Kakyoin hace un tiempo respecto a los stands y poco después de hacer despertar el suyo.

•••

«—Jotaro, creo que es bueno que conozcas algunos tipos de stands que existen. Dio-san también los ha investigado por años, y hay varios que siguen algunas reglas básicas. —

—¿Reglas? —

—Así es. Por ejemplo, existen los stands de corto alcance, tal como Star Platinum, suelen ser muy poderosos pero su rango de ataque es muy reducido. El tuyo es de dos metros aproximadamente. Hay otros cuyo alcance es más largo, aunque por lo general son más débiles, como mi Hierophant Green. La cobertura que tienen aún es indeterminada en muchos casos, pero siempre estamos ligados a nuestros stands, así que el rango no debe ser demasiado grande. Excepto cuando un stand es puesto en "modo automático". —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Existen stands que pueden alejarse de su usuario tan lejos como sea necesario. Ellos tienen un solo objetivo, que es impuesto por la persona antes de ser liberado. Tal vez sean de los más peligrosos que hay, pero tienen una debilidad crucial, y es que el usuario casi nunca es consciente de lo que hace el stand por su propia cuenta. —

—Entiendo. —

—Los stands aún son un misterio. Tal vez existan allá afuera algunos con poderes que no podemos siquiera imaginar. De cierta manera es fascinante, ¿no lo crees, Jotaro? —»

•••

—Cuando tu "mascota" está lejos de ti, no tienes idea de lo que hace, ¿cierto? Debiste darle la orden de perseguirlo hasta aniquilarlo. — El stand de Jotaro presionó sus muñecas con más fuerza, la mujer casi sentía que se le iban a desprender. Pero tuvo una idea.

—Oh, sí… — Sudando ya, intentó mantenerse fría. —Ese precioso muchacho pelirrojo. ¿Es tu amiguito? Vaya, qué interesante. — Él no respondió. —Supongo que tú sólo fuiste un daño colateral. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedo ordenarle a mi mascota ahora mismo ir tras él para que termine el trabajo? —

Jotaro cambió su semblante, ahora sí se le veía enojado. —Si te atreves siquiera a intentarlo, te mataré ahora mismo… — Star Platinum la volvió a levantar.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, me duele! _Maldita sea, ¡éste mocoso habla en serio! —_ Recordó cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo. Tal como el muchacho de cabello negro dijo, él intentó en un principio pedirle que se detuviera, y que no usara su poder para esos fines. "—A pesar de que no les hace daño físico, aún así perjudica severamente la vida de las personas. —" Le dijo, todo lo contrario al joven con el que estaba lidiando ahora. Pero ella no iba a renunciar de ninguna manera a la eterna juventud.

—Escucha niño, ¿crees que será tan fácil? Puedes intentar golpear los ojos de mi mascota tanto como quieras, pero eso no le devolverá los años a ese chico. Eso sólo funciona si lo haces por ti mismo. Tampoco funcionará si me matas, te juro que no será así… —

—Podemos comprobarlo… — El stand la levantó más y ella gritó de dolor; una de sus muñecas estaba a punto de fracturarse. Ese muchacho… no iba a dejarse persuadir de ninguna forma.

—¡No! ¡Espera! — Se quedó sin opciones. —Si me dejas ir… ¡pro-prometo regresar a la normalidad a tu amigo! — Star Platinum aflojó su agarre. Por fin algo que sí le interesaba al mocoso. —P-Puedo anular el efecto. Demorará un par de horas, pero lo haré, ¡lo prometo! —

—Imposible confiar en una promesa tan vaga. —

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo juro! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Ésta cosa me arrancará los brazos! —

Jotaro lo meditó rápido y con cuidado. Pensó en el por qué Kakyoin había tardado tanto en regresar esa mañana. —_Debió haberse alejado tanto como pudo para intentar perderlo. Entiendo… Él no quería que ella supiera la ubicación de mi casa. Pero cuando el stand de esta bruja lo alcanzó, no tuvo opción y fue hacia mí para intentar advertirme sobre los ojos. — _También pensó en sus opciones. La mujer estaba acorralada, sí, pero él no podía saber con certeza si mentía o no acerca de regresar a la normalidad a su amigo. Tampoco podía saber si eliminando todos los ojos por su cuenta funcionaría.

Estando solos en una oficina, con él sometiendo a una mujer mayor; el panorama no pintaba nada bien.

—_¡Tch! Tendré que recurrir a eso entonces… — _No quería tener que hacerlo, pero la situación no dio para más…

Star Platinum liberó del agarre una de sus manos; ella gimoteó del dolor. —Mujer, entrégame tu teléfono. ¿Tienes uno, cierto? —

—¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó con temor al entregárselo. Jotaro marcó y esperó...

—¿Kakyoin? — Dijo la voz detrás del auricular.

—Soy Kujo. —

—¿Hmm? — Murmuró en tono burlón. —Así que Jotaro. ¿Debe ser una situación de emergencia o me equivoco? —

—... Sólo una situación. —

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? Espero que valga la pena haberme interrumpido.— El joven Kujo seguía odiando la arrogancia del maldito de Dio. Frente a su ahora rehén, Jotaro explicó rápido el poder del stand enemigo y la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Después de un breve silencio, Dio respondió. —Entiendo. Ahora sé por qué Kakyoin no fue quien llamó. Por supuesto, Jotaro, puedo ayudar. Enviaré a uno de mis agentes que se encuentre más cerca. Sin embargo, debo decir que esa mujer de la que hablas tiene un stand muy interesante... ¿Estás consciente de que podría reclutarla para mí? —

Tardó un poco en responder a eso. —... Haz lo que quieras. —

—¡Ha! Bien. Mi agente estará ahí en 15 minutos, mantén encendido el teléfono mientras rastrean su ubicación. Cuida a Kakyoin por mí, niño. — Esa última frase le molestó. El joven alto colgó sin decir nada más.

En éste punto, a pesar de que la mujer no podía escuchar nada del otro interlocutor detrás del teléfono, imaginó con horror lo que vendría a continuación.

—Te explicaré lo que va a pasar ahora. Alguien vendrá, y quedarás bajo su custodia. Te daré la oportunidad de cumplir con la promesa de devolver al chico pelirrojo y a todos los demás a quienes dañaste a la normalidad. Si intentas algún truco, o él se ve perjudicado de cualquier manera, no me haré responsable de lo que te harán. Si cumples, puede que te dejen vivir. —

—¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que no me harán daño?! —

—No puedo y tampoco me importa. Así como a ti tampoco te importó la integridad física y mental de tus víctimas. — La seriedad en sus palabras hizo sudar frío a esa mujer.

El agente llegó en 10 minutos y tocó la puerta.

—Soy de la fundación Joestar. Mi nombre es Daniel J. D'Arby. — Pasó su identificación por debajo de la puerta y el joven la tomó sin darle la espalda a la temerosa mujer. La miró, junto a una foto de él junto a Dio para que no hubiera ninguna duda… _—Tch, esto no era necesario… —_ Lo dejó pasar. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un elegante smoking rojo, de cabello castaño oscuro y meticuloso y afilado bigote. Jotaro explicó lo sucedido de forma breve y concisa. Tanto el poder del stand de la mujer como la manera de neutralizarlo.

—Entendido, puede dejarlo todo en mis manos, Kujo-sama. Será muy fácil para Osiris encargarse de una mujer que ya ha admitido la derrota en su corazón. — Al decir eso, liberó a su stand. Un ser verdoso de considerable tamaño y musculatura, con la peculiaridad de que tenía la punta de sus dedos planos, como si fueran alguna especie de fichas. La mujer se impresionó mucho al ver más criaturas como la suya.

Jotaro la miró, esperando que esa fuera a ser la última vez. —Tengo una pregunta. — Ella lo miró. —¿Cómo conseguiste a tu "mascota"? —

—No responderé a eso. —

—¿Alguien te apuñaló con una flecha? — Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿A ti también? —

—¿Viste quién lo hizo? —

—Yo… no lo sé. Fue un hombre, pero iba encapuchado y no pude verle el rostro. —

—_Eso de nuevo… — _Parecía otro callejón sin salida. No quiso preguntar nada más; esperando que el maldito Dio se encargara de lo demás. Él ya estaba ansioso por salir de ahí.

—Quedarás en custodia aquí. Te recomiendo cooperar. Si el pelirrojo no vuelve a la normalidad en dos horas, puedes empezar a rezar por tu vida. — Después tiró el teléfono y lo destruyó con un fuerte pisotón. La mujer miró la frialdad en los ojos del muchacho y la perturbadora sonrisa en el hombre que recién llegó. Todos hablaban en serio. Él le dio la espalda a ambos y sin decir nada más salió de esa oficina.

Justo al cerrar la puerta, el agente continuó. —Muy bien madame, ¿le parece bien si comenzamos? —

•••

Jotaro corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su hogar, esperando que Kakyoin ya haya llegado o al menos estuviera cerca. Usó a Star Platinum para desplazarte más rápido por los techos de las casas.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Recorrió el camino que siempre seguían cuando eran niños. Lo encontró cinco cuadras antes de llegar a su residencia. Kakyoin estaba en una esquina, junto a un poste de luz. Jotaro se detuvo en seco, sabía que no podía acercarse a él. Seguro lo reconocería y verlo mucho mayor y más grande lo asustaría. _—Si esa mujer aprecia su vida, cumplirá. —_ Tenía que confiar en eso. Al menos él ya iba en camino a su casa, así que recuperaría su edad original ahí. Lo vigilaría a una distancia prudente, velando por su seguridad empezando ahí mismo. —_Kakyoin no puede sentir mi presencia todavía. Esa habilidad la adquirió años después. — _Lo miró tan cerca como pudo procurando no parecer sospechoso. El pequeño se veía agitado por tanto correr.

—Estoy cansado... — Lo escuchó decir. Parecía hablarle a alguien; entonces lo vio. Un Hierophant Green junto a él; tan chico como su usuario. Ahora podía verlo con claridad. El niño pelirrojo sollozaba. El corazón de Jotaro se estrujó mucho en ese momento.

—Jotaro... ¿Crees que esté en peligro? Estoy tan preocupado... Quiero regresar... pero... le prometí que iría a su casa... — El pequeño stand verde brillante escuchó diligente y en silencio. —... Tengo... miedo. Pero... Jotaro dijo que regresaría. Él lo prometió. Jotaro jamás me mentiría, ¿verdad? —

—_Kakyoin... —_

Al final, el pequeño se limpió las lágrimas. —Confío en él. Volveré a su casa, tal vez Holly-san ya regresó. Vamos… — Ambos siguieron su camino, seguidos por un afligido pero atento Jotaro de cerca. Poco después llegó al fin a su casa. Jotaro se quedó afuera y esperó en el techo de su propio hogar. Al finalizar las dos horas, pronto los tentáculos de Hierophant Green comenzaron a desplegarse alrededor de la mansión. Jotaro pensó que sólo podía deberse a una razón: Kakyoin había vuelto a la normalidad y sintió su presencia; esa era su manera de hacerle saber a Jotaro que se encontraba bien. Algo nervioso de ingresar a su propia casa, el joven suspiró. Al entrar, miró a Kakyoin en el tatami de la sala de estar, sentado en seiza. Y, en efecto ya había crecido. Se había quitado el short; sólo tenía puesta aquella camiseta con estrellas, quedándole ajustada. El pequeño short blanco lo usó para cubrirse sus partes nobles. Al mirarlo, por alguna razón se quedó sin habla por unos instantes. Kakyoin volteó hacia él. Jotaro notó que aún tenía los ojos llorosos, pero estaba tranquilo.

—Kakyoin... —

—Lamento mucho no haber podido serte de ayuda, Jotaro. ¿Te encuentras bien? —

—Sí... — Había tantas cosas que quería decir pero al mismo tiempo no podía.

—Me alegra mucho. —

Hubo silencio. —_¿Por qué… no puedo moverme? — _El mayor sintió todo el peso de ese día hasta ese momento. —Yo… terminé llamando a Dio. Lo delegó a un agente. —

—Ya veo... Recuerdo que me dijo que desplegaría a sus agentes por toda la ciudad. Estoy seguro que pronto nos llamará de vuelta. —

—Entiendo. —

Más silencio…

Jotaro tenía tantos deseos de abrazarlo. Gritar que se alegraba tanto de que estuviera bien. ¿Qué lo detenía?

—Traeré tu ropa. — Fue lo único que torpemente pudo decir. A pesar de que sabía que él mismo podía ir por su propia ropa, Kakyoin decidió esperarlo con serenidad, sentado casi en la entrada de su casa. Algo en el rostro de su mejor amigo le afligía hasta el alma. Hasta hace unos minutos aún era un niño que lloraba por él… Todas esas lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas. Él quería ir y limpiarle el rostro, acariciarlo y sostenerlo, pero había algo que lo detenía; un recalcitrante sentimiento de culpa. No creía tener el derecho de hacerlo, y eso provocó que no pudiera ni acercársele.

De alguna manera… Kakyoin lo sabía, así que mientras se iba, lo detuvo.

—Jotaro. — Lo llamó, con la voz más tranquila que pudo. Él volteo hacia el pelirrojo de nuevo; le sorprendió verlo sonriendo. —Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Fue muy divertido ir al acuario contigo… Siempre atesoraré éste día. —

Esas palabras...

El joven de ojos turquesa no pudo contenerse, pues tan sólo con esa sincera confesión fue suficiente para liberarlo de tantos sentimientos negativos. Jotaro por fin hizo lo que tanto deseó hacer en cuanto lo vio: Correr hacia él, hincarse en el piso y abrazarlo. En cuanto lo hizo dio un gran suspiro de alivio. —Kakyoin... — Lo llamó y suspiró de nuevo.

—_Jotaro... — _El joven pelirrojo se sorprendió al principio, pero casi de inmediato correspondió ese abrazo. Aún con sus ojos llorosos, sintió alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Triste porque volvió a ser "Kakyoin", aquel que no podría estar cerca de Jotaro por mucho tiempo más. Pero también… se aferró a esa efímera felicidad de que al menos ahora mismo podía abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca y a su lado…

Irónicamente, ninguno de ellos sintió el pasar del tiempo esa tarde. Por supuesto, recordaban con claridad lo que habían hecho ese día. Fue extraño, reconfortante y melancólico.

Kakyoin rio un poco. —Hehe, creo que necesitamos un buen baño. —

—¡Hmph! Cierto, corrimos demasiado. — Estaban de acuerdo pero seguían sin soltarse.

—Tu ropa, parece que tus músculos la van a reventar. —

—Los pantalones me están matando… —

—¡Haha! Vamos, hay que cambiarnos. — Para Jotaro, escuchar reír a Kakyoin fue sanador.

—Sí… —

•••

A la mañana siguiente, ya más tranquilos y después de una muy necesaria noche de descanso, siguieron con su no oficial rutina matutina. Mientras los jóvenes desayunaban, sonó el teléfono.

—Debe ser Dio-san, ¿quieres responder? —

—No quiero hablar con ese sujeto. — El menor lo imaginó, así que él contestó.

—Residencia Kujo, habla Kakyoin. —

—¿Qué tal, Kakyoin-kun? Dio al habla. ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? —

—Sí… Ambos estamos bien. — Respondió en plural, a pesar de que sólo habían preguntado por él. El mayor escuchó con atención, cerca de su amigo.

—¿Jotaro ha estado cuidando bien de ti? —

Él se sonrojó. —¿Q-Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Dio-san? —

—¿Jm? Bueno, todo a su tiempo. Imagino que quieren saber lo que sucedió con la mujer que los atacó ayer. — Jotaro había puesto al tanto a su amigo de todo lo que sucedió ayer, la noche anterior. —

—Sí, pondré el altavoz. —

El asertivo rubio habló. —Como le dije a Jotaro ayer, aquella mujer tiene un stand muy interesante. Creo que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo con ella, si sabe lo que le conviene… — Ambos intuyeron que sería así. Se sabe que Dio busca usuarios de stand poderosos para ponerlos a su disposición. También es una manera de mantenerlos ubicados y controlados; ellos tampoco eran la excepción.

—Aunque bueno, eso ya no es importante. La verdadera razón de mi llamada es por algo que seguro les interesará. —

—¿Y qué es, Dio-san? —

—Encontramos a Polnareff. —

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron al unísono.

—Se encuentra en Reino Unido. Así que si quieren verlo tendrán que viajar hasta allá. —

—Lo haremos. — Respondió en corto el muchacho más alto.

—¿Jotaro? —

—¿Recuerdas? Te dije que visitaría al abuelo este verano. Ven conmigo. — Casualmente su abuelo vivía en Reino Unido también.

—Ohh, qué interesante… — El astuto rubio rio un poco en tono burlón. Jotaro de inmediato tomó el auricular, le dijo que después lo llamaría para que le dijera los detalles y colgó de golpe.

—Eso fue grosero, JoJo-kun… — Le sonrió en complicidad.

—¿Y bien? —

—Claro, iré contigo. —

¿Por qué Polnareff estaba en ese lugar? La realidad sería un poco más difícil de afrontar para los jóvenes. Pero ambos querían verlo, a como dé lugar.

Tan sólo desearon no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

••••••

Muchas gracias por leer. En serio… muchas gracias. T_T La fundación de Dio sí se llama Joestar. Se explicará más adelante el por qué.


End file.
